Harry Potter and the Order of the Stag
by zArkham
Summary: After hearing the real prophecy, Harry starts to realize his life has been a lie. Who can he trust to defeat not only Voldemort but Dumbledore? Luna arrives to provide the answer: Harry must form his own Third Path if he must survive! - Harry/Multi
1. Unexpected Possessions

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND: **All chest wounds suck…

**CHAPTER ONE – UNEXPECTED POSSESSIONS**

**THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES, LONDON – JUNE 4th 1996 – EVENING**

Harry's breath was ragged as he pushed himself as he raced after Bellatrix LeStrange. His mind seethed with one thought: revenge.

Bellatrix herself seemed to be unconcerned that he was intent on killing her in the most painful way he could think of. She seemed to alternate between singing some ditty to occasionally firing spells back at him which he easily dodged. Harry did not even hear what she would call back over her shoulder in her faux-baby talk. He did not care what she said; it all that mattered is what she had done.

"_**Crucio**_!"

Bellatrix let out shriek as the spell hit her dead in the back. Unfortunately for Harry, the shock of his spell caused her to fall out of his sight down some steps. He slowed himself quickly, not wanting to run right into a spell as he rounded the corner.

"_**Hastae Gelus**_!"

Harry ducked as an ice spear smashed into the wall behind him. He quickly banished the shards back from where the spell had come from. He was rewarded to hear a surprised cry of pain followed by retreating steps. No, Harry thought, there is no escape for you here.

Unbidden, a spell came to his lips, "_**Bombarda!**_" The hallway was rocked by a small explosion and Harry raced through smoke cloud and small bits of plaster which had been blown from the walls and ceilings. As ran after Bellatrix he realized he had never learned that spell. Before he could do more than make that realization he could see he was back in the Floo chamber. Bellatrix surprisingly had not used one to escape. She was farther down the chamber in front of fountain and had turned to face him.

"Well Potty, this was some fun-time but it is getting late so it is time to put you down for your dirt-nap! I do appreciate the love tap but it is nothing compared to what my Dread Lord gives me when I've been a bad girl. You really need to hate your target. Righteous anger is nothing, you silly, silly boy" Bellatrix said, still in that sing-song, girly voice. Her eyes, however, held no innocence, only madness. Her already wand was up and ready.

Harry felt a chill about him, a sense of detachment as his entire world shrank to encompass only Bellatrix. His own holly wand was out and he felt like the magic in it was practically begging to be unleashed. Yet for all his previous heat and thirst for revenge, now Harry felt as a cold and hard as the snow-topped peaks around Hogwarts. His entire being was focused on Bellatrix, his green eyes locked with hers.

A quick look of surprise flitted across her face to rapidly be replaced by anger. Just like the other Death Eaters had at the graveyard, she seemed surprised he held his ground. Her wand began to move. Harry didn't even hear what spell she was beginning to cast as he leapt into sudden action. Diving to the right, he quickly cast a cutting spell followed by some simple conjurations of glass pellets which he quickly banished towards her. Bellatrix's own spell had easily gone wide and was unable to dodge quickly enough to avoid a gash on her left arm from Harry's cutter. The pellets missed but Harry hadn't really expected them not to; he had plans for them.

Harry continued to dodge and weave as he continued to fire combinations of bludgeoners, cutters and the occasional stunner. As much as he would have like to ramp up the spells, he noticed Bellatrix preferred to stay stationary to cast the more complex spells. From Harry's D.A. experience, he knew this was ultimately foolish as a quick, easy spell could still win a duel.

Bellatrix quickly proved this by losing her temper and cast the Killing Curse. While the ultimate lethal spell, it certainly took a bit to cast. Seeing his opportunity, Harry created a flock of grey wagtails which chirped madly before the green death snuffed them out while he wandlessly summoned the glass pellets he had managed to maneuver Bellatrix in front of. Pouring power into the summoning had caused the pellets to shatter as they crashed into her back, throwing her to her knees. A casual gesture and the witch's wand jumped into his left hand. Harry quickly closed the distance between them as Bellatrix groaned as she lay bleeding on the floor of the atrium.

"Well Trixie, it looks like you are the one in need of a nap." Harry said mockingly. His eyes hardened as his wand drew a bead between her eyes. "My only regret is Neville is not here to watch you pay for your crimes." Bellatrix's eyes went wide as she looked up at into his fiery green eyes, eyes the color of the death curse itself. It was clear that even through her madness she recognized her death was at hand.

Before he can even begin a spell, his scar was a sudden blaze of pain. Biting back a scream, Harry leapt away from Bellatrix as a spell smashed into the stone floor where he had been only moments before.

Through his scar, Harry had a feeling where his enemy was and banished Bellatrix towards him while rolling behind a column for cover. Voldemort's laugh followed him.

"Why Harry, how thoughtful of you to return my favorite toy! Perhaps you are not as ill-mannered as I thought you to be when we met back at the graveyard." Voldemort said lightly as he gestured with his wand and caught Bellatrix. He then casually tossed her into one of the Floo chambers, which flashed green, and she disappeared.

Harry watched as Voldemort seemed content to smile and wait for Harry to make a move. Harry was worried. How long had the duel with Bellatrix had lasted? Shouldn't others from the Order of the Phoenix be arriving and second now? That and where in Merlin's name was the Ministry's security? He needed to draw this out until help could arrive.

"Well, Tom, I must say your idea of hospitality is a bit on the brusque side. Don't expect me to attend any of your tea parties any time soon." Harry tried to keep his voice level and unafraid. He wanted to feed Riddle's ego and hope he could keep him talking and not tossing spells.

"Give me the prophecy Potter and we can all be home for tea," the Dark Lord mocked. "I've wasted enough time on this." Voldemort said with sudden ice in his voice.

The prophecy! It suddenly came roaring back to him what the prophecy had said before it had been smashed. Sirius' death had shocked him enough to make him forget that Trelawney had not predicted some fight between him and Riddle but an evil wizard whose description which could only be Albus Dumbledore!

Harry stood and tried to gather his wits. Voldemort seemed to sense Harry's mind was seething and raised his wand. Harry quickly called out, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you the prophecy was smashed, would you? That and the fact the prophecy I heard before it was destroyed is different from the partial prophecy I know you heard from Snape."

Voldemort's snake-like eyes narrowed, "What lies are these?" he demanded.

Harry stepped out from behind the column, his previous plan to stall forgotten. "No lies, the prophecy said that I would be born into a web of deceit to fight you. That I would be born to people working for the Leader of the Light which was using them simply to keep his power he gained from an earlier war. That this leader had allowed your rise so your defeat would work for him like his previous victory had. That could only mean Dumbledore." Harry met Voldemort's angry gaze unafraid. The sounds of running feet could finally be heard in the distance.

"I hope you don't mind if I say I'm glad we won't have time to have another duel, Tom," Harry said. "While I still owe you for killing my parents and generally being a murderous bastard, I need to figure out why the supposed Dark Lord I'm was supposed to kill now seems to be secondary to the evil wizard which turns out to be my Headmaster."

"Harry Potter…you are so naïve to think that I need to duel you to get what I need. My faithful servant has already laid open the way. _**Legimens Extimus!**_" Voldemort cried as his eyes flashed with magical power.

Harry gave a choked cry, as Voldemort seemed to go transparent, his eyes still burning into his. Yet while he could still see him, Voldemort was also there in his mind with him. Harry vision went black and he felt like he was falling into a deep well. Voldemort's hissing laughter filled him. Surprisingly this was joined by the laughter of the young Tom Riddle from the Chamber of Secrets. From down in the mental well he had fallen into, Harry looked up and could see both Riddle and Voldemort looking down at him. Surprisingly the young Riddle looked more complete and powerful while Voldemort seem rough and poorly made.

Harry struggled but he was bound in chains of blue energy which seemed to be anchored in his very flesh. Memories of going to church with the Dursleys came to him since he felt like he had a crown of thorns as well.

Voldemort called down to Harry who felt like he was sinking farther into the well of darkness. "You see Potter? There is more to magic than wands and incantations! For whatever reason we have this connection just means I own you Harry Potter! I shall strip you of every memory and take your magic and add it to my own. First I took your blood and now I shall take you memories, magic and then your life!"

Riddle gave a nasty laugh so at odds with his handsome face, "The odds were stacked against you Harry. I have been here for years and have seen it all through your eyes. The Old Man may have played me like a violin but in his hands, you have been his Stradivarius! You were defeated before you were born and you have lived in shackles of your own magic all this time! You were born merely to be a sacrifice. _Boy-Who-Lived_? Ha! You were always the _Boy-Destined-To-Die_!

Harry sank deeper into darkness, the sounds of mocking laughter following him into the depths. All he could see was the glow of his chains, his prison…his magic? Riddle's words, did they mean his bindings where not something external but something forged out of some part of him?

A jumbled memory floated up from deep within him. Was it from yesterday? Weeks? Months? He was sad, something about Quidditch. Banned, yes he had been banned. Wandering, his left hand still burning. She was sitting against a tree. By the lake? Alone and reading. Luna. Those wide, blue eyes. Words, emotions, concern for his friend; images of stolen items. Why did she stand the teasing of her house?

"Life is a trap of our own making if we allow it, Harry. Giving in to those girls would put me into their power. My belongings are not me; I shouldn't allow them to bind me." Those eyes…

Those words sounded like Truth. Was he trapped in a binding of his own making? Had he allowed himself to become likes this? The darkness seemed to swirl around him and even the laughter had faded. Harry used the memory of those cerulean eyes to clear his mind like he could never do for Snape. Luna's dreamy voice was his meditative chant as Harry cast himself into himself in search of answers.

Harry suddenly found himself on a roof in Surrey looking down on Albus Dumbledore in badly matched Muggle clothes who was looking back at him with a kindly smile on his face. Harry was 8 years old again.

"Well my boy, it seems we have a bit of a problem." Dumbledore called up to him.

Harry felt like he was back in Dumbledore's pensieve, as he could not help but watch as the memory unfolded. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to climb up here but the bullies…"

Dumbledore laughed and cut the younger Harry off. "My dear boy, we both know you didn't climb up there. Let me get you down in a similar way." With that, Dumbledore took out his wand and gently summoned the flabbergasted 8-year-old Harry to the ground in front of him.

"Harry, you don't know me but I am sort of your fairy godfather. We try to look after special children like you. Someday you will get to travel to our magical kingdom and learn wondrous things. Would you like that?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling.

"Oh yes sir!" the younger Harry exclaimed while the older Harry watched behind his eyes.

"Of course you do! However, my boy, I am afraid there is a terrible problem which I shall I need your help with. We in the magical realm want you to come to us some day when you are older but you have been tainted by your evil relatives. They hate magic and put a curse on you. They knew we would come for you and if you went to our world, the curse will infect it like a cold and the magical world would get sick. Your evil relatives would laugh at how they could use their nephew to destroy such a wonderful magical world."

Little Harry's were wide and he had a lump in his throat, "Can you fix me?" Inside, the older Harry had a sense of impending dread. He felt he knew what was coming.

"Yes, young Harry, if you want to come to our realm of magic and wonder, you have to allow me to fix your magic. If you allow it freely, I can make it so you are pure again. Just like a hero in the books I know you like to read. You will save our kingdom." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more as he leaned closer to the boy. "I know of many beautiful princesses who are waiting for you to be their hero. Will you be that hero?"

"Yes!" the young Harry agreed. Dumbledore smiled and his wand began an intricate set of movements and a brilliant flash of blue light cast Harry out of the memory.

Dumbledore

Harry lay in darkness, pain starting to eat at him; Voldemort seemed to be making good on his threat to destroy his mind. Yet this pain was barely an annoyance as he thought of what he had just seen.

"Life is a trap of our own making if we allow it, Harry." Those knowing eyes had bored into him. Had Luna known? Did she live in a trap of her own and could see what Harry could not about himself?

Harry realized the chains that bound him, while placed there by the Old Man, were there by his own choice. In the darkness, with only pain as a companion, Harry began to remember, to see all of the little things over his life which did not add up. Things he had either brushed off or just did not want to deal with. How like a typical Gryffindor, Harry had rushed from one episode of danger to another, never thinking, never planning…never being the Slytherin the Sorting Hat had wanted him to be.

The memories washed over him and through him, threatening to drag him further into inaction and despair. Yet a memory came to him which rekindled the rage which had consumed him as he had chased Bellatrix from the chamber of the Veil of Death. In the heat of the fight, Harry had felt a spell pass over him, from somewhere behind him. The spell which Bellatrix had cast had missed; Sirius had dodged it and into the spell that came from behind. Someone in Dumbledore's Order had killed his godfather.

Harry's power awoke fully into the darkness and pain. His magic flared and the chains which bound him flashed and merged with him. The crown which had kept old memories hidden broke into shattered pieces, bright in the darkness.

No, Dumbledore, Harry thought, I will not be 'hero' you wanted me to be! I will not be your pawn! I will not be your sacrifice! Harry gathered himself, feeling his magical power seem to resonate like Fawkes' phoenix song. It seemed to sing with happiness at being one and whole for the first time in almost 8 years. The darkness was fading as his aura flared hotter and hotter. Harry could feel through the pain where Voldemort was in his mind if such a thing could exist in inside one's own head. He could see the mental images of Voldemort and Riddle chipping away at his life and he willed himself there. His mind was awash in light, power and fury. Gone were the mocking laughs from the evil pair, they had changed to screams of rage and pain.

Harry's eyes flew open. He was back in the atrium, Voldemort before him. The wizard was no longer transparent but seemed about to burst into flames as smoke drifted off him. Voldemort howled in pain and frustration but before he could raise his wand wizards and witches started to leap out of the green flames of the Floo chambers. With a snarl Voldemort disapparated; his silent passing once again a testament to his power considering the wards he had just breached.

Shouts filled the atrium as it filled with people yet Harry just stood there amidst it all. Harry barely felt the hand Remus clapped on his shoulder, his kind words not penetrating. Harry's whole universe seemed to be centered on the wizard who was approaching with a clearly agitated Cornelius Fudge.

Dumbledore.

Harry struggled to come back to himself. He still felt as if he was bursting with power from the inside out and yet he felt as if he was inside the strongest fortress ever built, blocking everything out. He stood there mutely even as an auror took Bellatrix's wand from him. He merely watched as Dumbledore said something to Remus who left quickly. He might have been a stone statute as the Minister continued to rant at the Headmaster. Finally after what seemed like hours, he was able to make himself to pay attention to whatever Fudge was talking to Dumbledore about.

"Albus, I don't care! We simply cannot allow the news of Lord…Thingy returning to get out! Not only would it cause a panic but it would also make the Ministry look terrible. In trying times like these, the people of Britain need to feel their government is on top of things!" Fudge said while mopping his brow with a silk, monogrammed handkerchief.

"My dear Cornelius, if you had heeded my warnings of last year then the Ministry could have spared itself any hint of embarrassment. I do agree that we must quickly contain this situation. Events have gotten out of hand and I must insist my students be taken back to Hogwarts to be treated. I can protect them there and there will be fewer questions than at St. Mungo's." Dumbledore said. His voice was calm in stark counterpoint to the excitement around them.

"Hogwarts? I expect you think I will just have you reinstated after your obvious plots against me?" Fudge thundered.

Dumbledore gaze pierced Fudge's eyes; his blustery tirade quickly faded. "I think it most obvious the so called "Dumbledore's Army" was doing exactly what I had planned for them to do: to prepare for a fight with Voldemort since you seemed unwilling to do so. In fact, Cornelius, the people of Britain might be a bit curious how a group of students could not only enter the Ministry after hours but also penetrate the Department of Mysteries to be further met by a group of Death Eaters. In light of such a serious security breach, I would think you would be wise to hope for the Daily Prophet to dwell more on my reinstatement then what you allowed to happen here tonight."

Harry could see Fudge knew he was beaten. Worse was the proof in the form of what looked like Crabbe and Goyle Seniors being hauled through the Floo by aurors. This finally awoke Harry into action.

"What about my friends? I know at least three of them were injured to say nothing of my godfather being killed." Harry asked, his voice still somewhat wooden.

Both Dumbledore and Fudge seemed to have forgotten that Harry had been there the entire time. Dumbledore recovered quicker, "Ah, Harry my boy, let me assure you that your friends are fine although I do fear Miss Granger will have a bit of a hard road to recovery ahead of her."

Harry nodded numbly. Internally he was filled with worry for his friend but it felt like none of it could penetrate the outer wall of disinterest which seemed to surround him.

Dumbledore looked a bit taken back by Harry's lack of reaction. "Are you alright, my boy?" he asked as he drew closer, his eyes locking onto Harry's. Almost immediately, Harry felt a push into his mind. With a mere narrowing of eyes, Harry stared back as his previously weak mental walls hardened into a featureless, impenetrable wall. Dumbledore seemed to push but Harry simply continued to stare at the old man feeling the probe fail to gain even a foothold on his mental fortress' walls.

Harry wasn't sure how this was. He knew from his so-called lessons with Snape that the best way to defend against a legilimency attack was to break eye contact. Harry knew without a doubt that Dumbledore was trying to violate his mind, to read what was there. Harry certainly did not know from where this new mental fortress had come from. However, he could not help but to continue to stare into the old man's eyes, daring him to try and break down his mental shield.

Dumbledore blinked and gave himself a bit of a shake. Clapping Harry on the shoulder as he turned to Fudge, "Minister I think it best I take Harry back and check on the students which have already been sent there. I can then return and we will be able to go forward with how to deal with these sad events. As you so rightfully said, the people of Britain are depending upon us to uphold the Greater Good."

Beaten or not, Fudge didn't seem willing to let it go at that and he started back in on Dumbledore. Harry had again tuned him out so he barely heard the rant. 'The Greater Good' that phrase seemed like a knife thrust into Harry's gut. The words of the true prophecy came back to him. He remembered the ghostly vision of Trelawney standing in front of Dumbledore's desk and speaking in her deep prophecy voice.

_Out of war, two wizards shall rise; one-time friends become foes,_

_An ancient power will change hands; a one-time lover dead at the feet of the other_

_To the victor the spoils shall be taken; a new leader for the light shall be crowned_

_Ambition deferred flames anew; a throne taken will not willing be surrendered_

_Absolute power is but fleeting; new alliances bring forth old challenges_

_A fearsome foe arises; can old glories be repeated for the Greater Good?_

_A deceitful web is woven, subtle and cruel; willingly the Light is ensnared_

_Out of war, two wizards shall rise; but the Phoenix shall not defeat the Serpent_

_Into deception a Hero is born as the seven month dies; Ancient blood is awakening_

_Painted to be a Hero and marked by Fate; the Greater Good shall basely use him_

_In Hate's home the Hero is placed; pain his bread and loneliness his companion_

_In Life and Death the Serpent and Hero are bound; They must come to battle_

_Old secrets link the Serpent and Hero; the Chosen One arises from two into one_

_A path forsworn is finally taken; a darker road seductively beckons_

_Ancient Blood calls to Ancient Powers; a Third Path is taken_

_Out of war, two wizards shall rise; the throne shall be shaken_

_Four Houses shall be once again be united; a Greater Good shall triumph_

From the date on the prophecy he had seen earlier, Harry knew it had been made prior to his own birth. This meant Dumbledore had to have known that both he and Neville could have been the 'Hero' of the prophecy. Trelawney had made her prophecy to Dumbledore in his office. Why did the Snape's memories he had seen accidentally have him hearing her give a different prophecy at the Three Broomsticks? Moreover, it couldn't have been a real prophecy because it had not been recorded at the Department of Mysteries. That meant Dumbledore had faked it with the intent of having Snape overhear it knowing Voldemort would strike at his parents and Neville's. Had Dumbledore done this simply to find out which one would be marked by Fate?

Harry thought back to his newly remembered encounter with Dumbledore when he was eight. He had kept calling Harry a hero; it was obvious that by then he must have felt Harry was the child of the prophecy. Why did he bind his magic? Why keep him in the dark about all of this for so long? Then there was the part of the web being woven and the Light being willingly ensnared. He could think of no better description of Dumbledore than of a spider in his web, others doing his bidding without fully knowing why. The flood of memories which had filled Harry had brought up so many questions that he needed to confront. He needed time to think.

Dumbledore's, "Harry prepare yourself" called him back as the old wizard took his arm as a clearly enraged Fudge stalked off, yelling to some aurors. Suddenly Harry felt like he was being squished through a tube only to find himself in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

Harry fought to keep from retching; Dumbledore must have taken him back via side-along apparition. Why was magical transport always so wretched? As he struggled to keep his gorge down, Madame Pomfrey bustled up and led him to the bed which Harry had come to think of as his own considering all the time he had spent in it over the years.

"I'm all right Madame Pomfrey; none of this blood is mine. I'm just tired and thirsty." Harry said.

"Harry, regardless of your lack of wounds, you are probably are in a bit of shock. From my own experience with times like these I can recall how the events of a duel and losing loved ones can come crashing down upon you as the memories sink in. I want you to stay here tonight. We shall talk more when I return and have Hogwarts back in hand." Dumbledore said kindly.

A house elf popped up next to him with clean pajamas and a robe. Harry began to get undressed as Pomfrey and Dumbledore drew back a bit and spoke in low tones to each other. Suddenly Harry had a thought. "Sir, could you tell either of the Patil sisters that we are alright? I don't want the rest of 'Dumbledore's Army' to worry. I'm sure many of them are going spare by now." If Dumbledore noticed the faint hint of mocking in reference to the D.A. he gave no hint of it.

"I must say Harry, you and your companions made me quite proud tonight. If only your parents were here to see it as well as the Longbottoms. Older and more experienced wizards have failed against lesser odds, my boy. Once again you have shown yourself to be a true Gryffindor hero."

Harry could not help but tense a bit and his eyes narrow at Dumbledore's words. "Yes sir; thank you sir, but really I can't take all of the credit. Without the others, I'm sure the prophecy would be in Voldemort's hand and I would be dead if I had gone alone as I had wanted. The real heroes are my friends who stood with me." Harry suddenly had an idea, "I'm sorry the prophecy was smashed, sir. If Voldemort wanted it so badly I'm sure it had to have been important whatever it was."

Harry felt a much stronger stab into his mind as Dumbledore continued to smile and reassured him with his usual words of comfort. Again, Harry met this with a mental wall like polished steel: cold and impenetrable. If this failure bothered him, Dumbledore did not seem to show it even has he seemed to pit himself fully against Harry's screens. Finally the strain had caused Dumbledore to lose the thread of whatever he had been saying to Harry and his voice trailed off."

"Are you all right, sir? Was it harsh while you were on the run from the Ministry?" Harry said trying to sound like the Harry he had been mere day and a half ago.

Dumbledore seemed lost in thought but collected himself and again smiled at Harry along with that twinkle in his eyes. "Oh I was hardly on the run, my boy. I did miss dear Hogwarts since I had not, unfortunately, been able to pack many socks before I was unhappily forced to leave. However, it has been a long night for all of us, Harry, and for me it shall be longer still."

Dumbledore turned to the healer, "Well Poppy, I leave these young heroes in your able hands. I must return to the Ministry. Please have Professor McGonagall meet me there, if you would Poppy. There is much to discuss about getting Hogwarts back on an even keel." In a swirl of his robes, he was gone. Just like Voldemort, apparating through supposedly impenetrable wards although Harry reasoned that he was probably still recognized by the Hogwarts' wards as the Headmaster.

Harry changed out of his bloody clothes and settled into his cot. Neville was already asleep in the cot next to him. Pomfrey must have given him some Skele-Grow for his nose and a sleeping draught. He assumed the girls were on the other side of the privacy screens. There was no sign of Ron, however. He asked about this when Pomfrey returned with some water for him.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter; none of your friends are in any immediate danger since Mr. Lupin and the others got them here so quickly. I am afraid Miss Granger will have to spend some time here. I was able to stabilize her but the spell did do some serious damage to her internal organs. Miss Weasley, like Mr. Longbottom was easily fixed and will be able to leave tomorrow. Like yourself, young Miss Lovegood had only minor wounds but she does seem to be suffering a bit of magical exhaustion. Given the events of tonight, that is hardly surprising." Pomfrey gave him a look which made him think she found it odd that not only was Harry not magically exhausted but was brimming with magical energy.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked, noticing she hadn't answered his question and wanted to get her away from thinking about his changes anyway.

Sure enough, Pomfrey's face fell, "Physically there is little wrong with Mr. Weasley which I was not able to fix as easily as his sister's broken ankle. Mentally, however, I am at a bit of a loss. I already have some experts coming in from St. Mungo's. I will not lie to you Mr. Potter; the creatures which attack Mr. Weasley are very dangerous."

"What where they and why on earth where they in there in the first place," Harry asked.

Madame Pomfrey hesitated for a moment. She seemed unsure of what to say. "They are called Cognivores and they are a rare magical creature which seem to feed on thoughts. They have been used in the past as a punishment for capital crimes. There are other uses which are quite… disturbing which have been used in certain cases, both legal and illegal. There is no known way for a person to shield their thoughts from a Cognivore. I'm sure the Unspeakables keep them for study which is why they were there. If I remember correctly, you will learn more about them in seventh year Defense class. It is unfortunate you had not learned about them earlier as so could have avoided them."

Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry intently, "Mr. Potter, the effects those creatures had Mr. Weasley may be very slight or very severe. The mind is a tricky thing and it may be he is affected immediately or it may be awhile before the affects are noticed or even understood. So please, I would ask that you be understanding; it may be awhile before you can see your friend. I have him in a separate room so I can minimize the amount of stimulus he receives."

"I understand Madame Pomfrey," Harry said. "I'm just happy he is still alive for you to work on." Harry did understand since he had already seen evidence that the Wizarding world was frankly crap when it came to anything resembling psychiatric care. Neville's parents and Lockhart were prime examples of this. Harry wished he had more interest in the field beyond what he had read over the years. Hiding out from Dudley in the Little Whinging library did pay off at times. Maybe he could get Hermione side-tracked from SPEW and onto this. If anything it would be a way to help Neville's parents and maybe Ron if he developed problems from the attack.

"Would you like a Dreamless Sleep draught tonight, Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked, obviously wanting to get back to tending Ron.

"No ma'am, I have a lot to think about and I would rather do it sooner rather than later." Harry replied.

"Very good Mr. Potter but I want to warn you I will be checking up on you. You have lost a loved one and your friends got hurt following you into danger. It is very common for people in your situation to blame themselves. Especially with the death of your godfather, you may end up feeling 'survivor's guilt' which is common in aurors and soldiers who feel guilty for surviving while others died around them. In addition, Mr. Potter, do not believe it unmanly or cowardly to let your feelings show. If grief over the death of your godfather makes you cry than by all means weep. Expressing your grief will speed the natural healing process. It is sad he died but you did not and you will need to accept this or it will eat at you till you do."

"Yes, ma'am; again I understand this and I will…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked worriedly.

"How did you know my godfather died? Most people don't even know Sirius Black was my godfather and far less know he died tonight." Harry said, suspicion suddenly flaring in him.

"Oh, well, yes…that is true but the Headmaster mentioned it before he left," the healer stammered.

Harry forced himself to smile, "Oh well that is alright then. I will remember what you said; I don't want to keep your from your rounds."

"Good-night, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said. Harry could hear the subtle sound of relief in her voice.

Harry settled back into his pillow. She's lying, he thought. While he hadn't been paying strict attention when he had been getting undressed, he knew he hadn't heard Dumbledore say anything about Sirius. One of the others might have mentioned it to her but he doubted it. There hadn't been much time for Madam Pomfrey to chat up his friends before he had arrived here with Dumbledore. She would have been too busy working on them. It is possible Remus had mentioned it but that hadn't been what she had said. Why lie when there is no reason too?

Harry thought back to the spell he had felt go over his shoulder; the one which had killed Sirius by knocking him into the Veil. There hadn't been any Death Eaters behind them and there had certainly not been any near enough to fire spells that close to them.

Harry closed his eyes in concentration. So many questions whose answers all seemed to be impossible. Harry remembered a quote from a movie he had watched during a movie event day at the library: '_If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth_.'

Pomfrey knew Sirius was dead before anyone showed up to tell her. How? Did the Order call her prior to leaving for the Ministry and warn her they where going and to prepare for potential casualties? Given the reason Dumbledore gave to Fudge about being able to protect people at Hogwarts this was a reasonable assumption. Harry knew the members of the Order had often used her to treat their injuries.

So if she knew Sirius had gone to fight, her stating he was dead implied that she knew he was expected, if not guaranteed, to die at the Ministry. The spell which killed Sirius had come from someone behind him. Beyond the magical energy which Harry had felt, it hadn't seemed to have any sort of visible component to it and Harry knew none of his friends, even Hermione, knew a spell like that. So however improbable, it left that one of the Order had to be the real killer.

Okay, Harry thought, so even if Dumbledore had his Order kill Sirius it begged the most important question: why? What made Sirius so dangerous that he needed to be killed? The prophecy spoke of '_a throne taken will not willing be surrendered.' _ Until recently the Old Man had held almost every important post other than the Minister of Magic. True Dumbledore had been voted out of being the Supreme Mugwump of the European Coalition of Magical States after the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However he still was the Chief Warlock and looked to be slated for reinstatement as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

With Voldemort's return, he might even get his old post in the ECMS back. Harry remembered Hermione once commenting on a story in the Daily Prophet about how the current Absolute Mugwump of the International Coalition of Wizards was solidly for Dumbledore's reinstatement. After the events of today and the head of the ICW backing him, Harry wouldn't bet against Dumbledore getting voted back in.

Harry also remembered how Hagrid had once remarked about how Fudge was always owling Dumbledore asking for advice. It sounded like while he might not be the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore certainly had a lot of influence on him. So besides the obvious throne he sat on in the Great Hall, Dumbledore certainly had power which Harry couldn't see him wanting to relinquish. How did Sirius threaten that?

Harry frowned. Sirius had been thrown into prison without a trial all those years ago. That and even after his escape, for all his power Dumbledore seemed surprisingly ineffective at getting his named clear. Even if he and Hermione's memories couldn't be used as evidence or they might be considered to young for Veritaserum, neither of which applied to Snape or Remus. As a werewolf and friend, Remus might be discounted but surely if Snape was given the serum before the Wizengamot, Sirius would at the very least not have had the "give the dementor's kiss upon apprehension" order given.

Harry rubbed his eyes. If these thoughts of Sirius were a voice, behind it all was a crowd of voices all yelling to be heard. Were these repressed memories or something to do with Voldemort? When he had cast him out of his mind, Harry had felt something had changed. Maybe in trying to absorb Harry's memories Voldemort had left himself open to having the same done to him. It had happened to Harry before in how he ended up looking at Snape's memories when the greasy git had trying to read his own. Harry had a sense that the problem with mind magic was you had to open yourself up and sort of merge so the person you wanted to read accepted you as if you were actually them. It reminded him of how certain viruses mimicked certain traits so a body's defensives would think the virus was just another part of the body.

"If you had been wearing that face your first year, Harry Potter, I believe you would have been sorted into Ravenclaw," a soft voice said.

Harry looked up to looking into the wide, blue eyes of Luna Lovegood. For a moment he was trapped in their azure, unblinking depths.

"Hello Luna," Harry greeted in the same soft voice.

"I was worried the Wrackspurts had finally claimed you. Forcing people to face hard truths is an unpleasant trait of theirs." Luna said cocking her head to the side as she continued to search Harry's face as if looking for something. He noticed she was missing her trademark butterbeer cork necklace and she had a bandage cover the left side of her neck.

"Hmmm, I don't think Voldemort would count as a Wrackspurt or he would keep them as allies." Harry said with a small smile.

"Yes, I doubt the Death Eaters would be able to keep them fed with a decent meal of thoughts," Luna replied serenely.

This slight joke caught his attention. Harry returned Luna's searching gaze. There was something new; something dark behind those blue eyes. While Luna remained a young girl, soft and willowy, Harry sensed a new seriousness. Had she gone through something similar in the Department of Mysteries? Had she broken out of the trap her life had been as well?

"Luna, I wanted to thank you. You saved my life tonight." Harry said slowly. He was trying to read her to get a sense of the change.

"Oh Harry, I did nothing more than what the others did. Although I must say that perhaps Ronald might have been less exuberant when surrounded by possibly hostile creatures." Luna said. Her voice was light but it seemed to lack the ethereal, dreamy quality Harry was used to.

"Perhaps, but I wasn't talking about what you did tonight, although I'm sure you were brilliant. No, I wanted to thank you for your words. They saved me tonight when I was drowning in my own darkness as Voldemort was tearing away at my magic, memories and very life. Luna's eyes grew even wider at this but she said nothing.

"'_Life is a trap of our own making if we allow_ _it_' you told me a few weeks ago," Harry continued. "I had to be almost dead before I came face to face with the trap my life has been. In doing so, I was able to break the chains I had unwittingly been tricked into binding myself with. Now I have found that everything I thought I knew just yesterday might be wrong. I feel as if I have woken from a dream to find that day is night and white is black. I find myself unsure of what to trust and what to doubt. Who is my friend and who is smiling behind a mask, waiting to betray me?"

Luna continued to stare at him, her head still cocked to the side. Slowly she straightened up and came around the bed. Sitting, she leaned forward almost as if to kiss Harry. "The most effective trap is the one you willing ensnare yourself into, Harry. The spider merely tempts you into the web with a subtle deception; it is people's preconceptions that blind them to the danger at the center of that web."

Harry was shocked. '_A web is woven, subtle and cruel; willingly the Light is ensnared_' Was Luna in on the plot against him?

Luna seemed to sense his sudden unease and she reached out and set her finger onto his lips. "Harry we both lived in a world we thought we knew. I think tonight both of us broke free from those perceptions which bound us," she said in a quiet, serious tone.

Luna leaned back and for a moment her face took on a bit of her old dreamy Looney look. "I always knew you and I had some connection, Harry. I know prior to this year when we never did more than pass in the halls. Yet I somehow knew there was something about you, something far more than all the Boy-Who-Lived tales that Ginny used to always go on about when we played together as girls. Back when I was allowed to be a girl…"

Luna's eyes went unfocused for a bit as she trailed off. Catching herself, she hurried on, "I felt it at every D.A. meetings. Fate has marked you Harry and you carry this destiny around you like a cloak. Others might not be as perceptive as I but they respond to it."

Harry once again noted how Luna seemed to channel the prophecy's words. He kept silent, however, wanting answers.

"Yet there was always a wrongness about you Harry; nothing ever seemed to fit. Things never added up when it came to you. Your friends never acted the way they should and people blew first one way and then the other in regards to you. You yourself was a muted fire, one that would flare up from time to time but always seemed contained somehow." Luna looked up and again stared deeply into his eyes. Harry met her eyes, inviting her in.

"Something happened tonight, did it not, Harry?" Luna asked although her tone left no doubt that she knew that something most certain had. "Your fire is not contained anymore and it is like a bonfire on a moonless night. And your aura…" Luna closed her eyes and breathed deeply and sighed as if she was drinking in a wondrous smell.

Harry realized his suspicions were wrong. Luna was still Luna; that had not changed.

"Yes something did happen tonight and like I said it is thanks to you. What about yourself? I am not the only one changed by tonight." Harry said evenly.

Luna opened her eyes and looked away from him. She seemed to be looking at something only she could see. "We both had chains binding our Fate, Harry. We went through life half-asleep, never fully aware, and never truly awake. Tonight I think the sleepers have awakened. Now we both have to find a way to deal with the uncomfortable truths we have awakened too." Luna seemed to be looking at something only she could see with a very melancholy look on her face.

"Luna, look at me," Harry said. Luna seemed to come back to herself. "I want you to know that whatever has gone on in the past, whatever has happened to you or done to you that I will be here for you." Harry noted how Luna flinched at 'done to you' and worried that what it might mean. True Vernon had often beaten him but had never gone further than that. With nothing more than chores to do back in Surrey, Harry read voraciously at the library. Thus he was well aware of what the news would report about what was 'done to' many pretty young girls. He prayed that this wasn't the case!

Luna looked unsure for a moment and then gave a weak smile, "Thank you, Harry Potter. Again I cannot help but feel that you and I are linked somehow. It is nice to know I finally have a friend. Someone who looks after me and does not judge me."

Harry reached out and took Luna's hand. Luna face lit up with surprise as he pulled her in for a hug. Harry then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly, "Luna, one of the greatest gifts I have gotten is to be treated like a normal person. Other than Hermione, you are the only one who has ever truly done that. I would never judge you."

Luna blinked and hesitantly fingered her lips where Harry's kiss still seem to burn. "I…," Luna couldn't seem to complete the thought and finally gave up, still touching her lips as if not believing Harry had kissed her.

Harry leaned forward on a lark and kissed her again, "See Luna? It really happened!" Harry grinned. He had to admit that kissing Luna was so much nicer than the disastrous kisses he had had with Cho. Plus there seemed to be an actual spark involved. He wondered if perhaps Hermione had been wrong to scoff at all of the teen-witch stories that Lavender seemed to always be reading. He vividly remembered her stating the idea that magical auras could connect was so much romantic twaddle. After two kisses with Luna, he would have to disagree with his bushy-haired friend.

Luna blushed furiously, her alabaster skin highlighting the blush to its fullest. She got up, stammering something about letting Harry sleep. Harry caught her hand to keep her from leaving.

"Luna, you don't need to run away. I'm your friend and I kissed you as a friend." Harry tried to say this without making it sound like he was rejecting her. However he surprised himself by continuing, "but if you ever want to do it again as more than 'just friends' I wouldn't say no either." Harry released her hand and was a bit surprised she didn't bolt.

Luna looked down at him with look that could mean so many different and even conflicting things all at once. Finally she gave a shy smile, "Good night, Harry Potter…and thank you."

"Good night Luna Lovegood, the pleasure was all mine" They shared the moment before Luna turned and returned to her bed leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Welcome to my first fic. Yes, while _HP and the Rejected Path_ is my first published fic, this was the first I began to write. In fact Rejected Path came about because Harry in this fic wasn't being all dark like I had intended. So I pulled most of those elements out and dumped them. Then I was challenged to write canon characters in a new way and found a way to use all those previous plot elements I had dropped from this fic. However, this fic will have a lot of elements in it which I will consider more in line with other fics I write. Well except for _Paging Dr. Bell_ as that goes AU from almost Day One.

**The Sort Of Rewrite**: If you are rereading this because I've posted again after a long time, know that I've gone through and made changes. Nothing major; just cleaning stuff up. I've written a lot since I first penned this and I feel my HP style is more locked down now so some changes had to be made.

**Haven't I read this before?** Why yes, I do tend to 'recycle' many elements in my story. Sorry but I'm not getting paid for doing this so I try to stay within my own "Harryverse" so I don't have to reinvent the wheel each fic. Now this fic will have many elements very similar to HP and the Rejected Path simply because they are similar fics which were split off from each other. However I'm confident there will be plenty of differences to keep you coming back.

**WARNING WILL ROBINSON**! I'm posting this due to a lot of people asking about it. **Do not expect any updates or if I do, they will be very intermittent****. ** So don't expect any. That being said, I am trying to write something every day and if the muse strikes me, I'll write more on this. However, I do want to finish _HP and the Rejected Path_ first.

**For New Readers**: For those who this is the first story of mine you've read, here is a quick list of changes to canon so as to not confuse you.

* Andromeda is the oldest Black sister and not Bellatrix.

* Narcissa has hair similar to what you see in the movie: black with a patch of white.

* Most events from books 1-4 have remained unchanged. Certain things (like how Sirius Black escaped in Book 3) have changed but they will be mentioned. However, since this is a story about plots and manipulations, just know things we saw in canon happened for different reasons. That and things Harry was _told_ an what actually _happened_ are often two different things.

**RW/HG Ship and ships in general**: Yes, there is some RW/Hr action…it can't be helped. Just suffer through it; it won't last forever. Also, all the pairings in this story are already plotted out so don't bother asking for Character X to be paired with Harry. His dance card is already full. =)

**Movie Quote**: I'm sure all the Trekkers out there caught it. Of course there is another subtle movie quote. So far no one has remarked on it.

**Spells**: Feel the geek love. Oh, I've been asked before so I'll bring it up here. Feel free to use any spells of mine in your own fics. Mostly they are just Latin so it's not like they are zArkham© or something.

**Hastae Gelus** = Ice spear. Originally Telum Glacies (from **JBern**'s _The Lies I've Lived_) but while Telum can mean javelin, Google Translate comes up with axe as the first definition. As a wargamer going back to the early '70s I think I like Hastae a bit better if only for the glory of Rome!

**Bombarda** = cannon. This spell is practically fanon. However, considering how Magicals view Muggle things, I would think **Perfringo** would be a better spell considering it means Shatter or To Break Through. On the other hand, Magicals reaction to cannons might have inspired this spell.

**Legilimens Extimus** = Extreme Legilmens. Actually in the context it is more of targeted legilimens.


	2. Ministry Moves

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND: **The one decoy you finally ignore is usually the enemy

**CHAPTER SPECIFIC DISCLAIMER: **Yes this chapter has a lot of exposition. Sadly any time you shift into the AU universe, there is a lot of ground to cover.

**CHAPTER TWO – MINISTRY MOVES**

**INFIRMARY, HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND – JUNE 5th 1996 – EARLY MORNING**

Harry woke to the sounds of Madame Pomfrey arguing with a man with a deep voice. Harry couldn't tell who it was but it sounded a familiar. He was still groggy as he had laid thinking deep into the night before what ever had super-charged him at the fight at the Ministry seemed to relent so he could sleep. Even then his night was filled with busy dreams.

Harry had thought of many things before that and run through his memories that seemed to crowd his head, driving him to distraction. Before dropping off to sleep, Harry was sure that he had somehow either gained a better connection to Voldemort's mind or had somehow gotten copies of some of his memories. Why else did he have flashes of an orphanage where people wore clothes like Harry had seen in old news footage on the BBC? Nothing else could explain it and Harry spent a good part of the night trying to sort these memories and the others away from the core he thought of as 'him' so not to lose himself in Riddle's life. Again he had used Luna's voice as a meditative aide to help him concentrate; the feel of her lips still fresh on his own.

Harry groaned as he shifted in bed. All of his muscles ached, even the ones he didn't realize had existed before this morning. While Barty Crouch Jr. had been a fake, his words as Professor Moody still made sense as he remembered the one-eyed replica warning of the need to be in good physical condition if one wanted to be a dueler. Harry felt that he had run a marathon after a couple of laps back and forth across the Black Lake.

Harry finally opened his eyes to find himself being watched by a familiar, pink-haired woman.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said. As much as her mouth was smiling, it certainly didn't reach her eyes which seemed clouded with worry.

"Auror Tonks, what brings you here today? With the proof of Voldemort's return I would have thought the aurors would be scouring the country for him, to say nothing of those in the Order." Harry tried to say this calmly but he could not help but feel the other shoe about to drop. The sound of a losing argument by Madame Pomfrey didn't help.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but Shack and I are here to take you into custody." Tonks said neutrally. She was surprised how quickly Harry had picked up on the vibe in the room considering he had been in a sleeping fitfully not 10 minutes before.

"Would this be protective custody or am I to be falsely accused in front of the Wizengamot again?" Harry asked, again trying to keep his tone light. Tonk's whole manner had already told him the answer.

"No, Mr. Potter," Kingsley Shacklebolt said coming around from the privacy screens followed by a very glum Madame Pomfrey. "I am afraid you are under arrest for multiple crimes, both here and at the Ministry. You are to be taken there as soon as you are ready to travel."

Pomfrey exploded, "At least let me have him fed and checked. Merlin's beard man, the boy was fighting You-Know-Who just yesterday!"

Tonks cut in smoothly, "Madame Pomfrey, we'll take good care of him. We are of the Order you know. We won't let anything happen to him."

Harry's eyes narrowed at this. Yesterday he would have been heartened to hear those assurances. Yesterday was also when the evidence pointed to someone in the Order casting the spell which pushed Sirius into the Veil. Harry thought of news reports he had read and some of the old Yank mobster movies his Aunt Petunia fancied. Was he going to be 'disappeared' by the Order? Few knew what had happened the night before and most of them were Fudge's men. He doubted Fudge would lift a finger to keep him alive if killing him helped salvage his battered career.

Before Harry could start to even think of grabbing his wand and making a break for it, he remembered the prophecy. Neither the Order nor the Ministry could kill him. Harry hadn't learned much in his time in Divinations but he did know trying to alter a prophecy had never, ever worked. If he was fated to kill or be killed by Voldemort than that was how it would be. Nothing Fudge or Dumbledore could try would alter it. That didn't mean life couldn't become very unpleasant before that day however, Harry thought grimly. Yet since Neville was in the next cot over, there was an avenue he could take.

"My I ask on what charges?" Harry said, deciding to play along for now.

Tonks was surprised that Harry was reacting so well. From what Dumbledore had warned them about that following his godfather's death and his friend's injuries, Harry was likely to explode into rage. He certainly didn't look like it. In fact he looked like he was frankly bored with the whole situation. Only his intense green eyes showed that he was taking things quite seriously.

Tonks herself wouldn't mind exploding a bit herself. She was still keyed up from the fight at the Ministry. The loss of Sirius was a shock and Tonks couldn't help but feel if she hadn't tripped and fallen while fighting with her aunt then perhaps Sirius might still be alive. Then to be summoned to arrest Harry of all things! Kingsley had taken his orders with a mere rising of his eyebrows but Tonks was at a loss. Sure the kids had broken the rules but how was rewarding Harry for trying to save his godfather's life and preventing Voldemort from gaining the prophecy with a possible stay in Azkaban even conceivable?

Tonks watched Harry as Shacklebolt told him of the charges. She couldn't understand it. She could see where Harry's left hand was marred by scars that only could have come from a Blood Quill. A tool only to be used to sign important contracts, not for lines in detention! It was certainly the work of that toad Umbridge but here was Harry being charged with conspiracy with non-human elements to murder her! The other charges were insane in light of what had happened the night before. She had already been told that none of the children would be arrested as accessories to the crimes which they most assuredly were if the charges weren't ludicrous to begin with. Worse they would not have their memories collected as evidence to say nothing of those from adults of the Order that were there! So the Death Eaters that escaped like Lucius Malfoy where going to get away with breaking into the Ministry and attacking schoolchildren!

Tonks shook her head as she stood to leave so as to give Harry some privacy to change. She knew Dumbledore was renowned for playing a deep, subtle game. Tonks felt that his current plan had to be so deep that it would take the Goblins years to dig under their vaults to get to it. Dumbledore's assurances this morning of Harry's safety had rung false somehow to her. She looked over her shoulder at the Boy-Who-Lived and again saw how unruffled he seemed. So different from the boy she had help rescued from his relatives ten months ago.

Harry listened to the charges and his felt his first impression was correct: something wasn't right. However, there was little he could do with the aurors watching him. He had to get rid of them and hope that Neville wasn't as asleep as he seemed. "Well if you'll just let me get dressed, I guess I'm at your mercy." Harry said dryly.

Harry noticed how Tonks eyebrows looked like they where going to hit her hairline. While Kingsley looked unperturbed, Tonks seemed put out by the whole situation. If Harry's suspicions about the Order murdering Sirius were true it appeared not all of them were in on it if Tonk's reactions were anything to go by. It made sense; Harry doubted someone like Arthur Weasley would ever be party to such a betrayal.

Of course, Harry thought, his parents hadn't suspected Peter Pettigrew and look where that got them.

Shacklebolt nodded to Harry, "I will talk with Madame Pomfrey to see if she needs to send you out with anything." With that both he and Tonks left with Tonks looking over her shoulder as if not believing Harry was being so calm about being arrested.

Harry waited till the two aurors could be heard talking to Madame Pomfrey before he turned to the next cot. "Neville!" Harry whispered urgently. Harry was relieved to see his friend's eyes pop open at once. Just as he had hoped, Neville had pretended to be asleep during it all. It was going to save time.

"Harry, what is going on?" Neville whispered back. "This is daft! How can they even think of arresting you? Not to mention why aren't they arresting all of us? We practically forced you into accepting us to follow you!"

Harry got up and started changing into the clean robes which had obviously been brought in by a house elf to replace his bloody ones from the night before. He noticed his wand was gone; he was pretty sure that Tonks probably had taken it while he slept.

"There is no time for that, Neville," Harry said. "Just listen and keep it low. You're right, something stinks about this and I think I've been done this road with the Ministry before. I'm being set-up and for some reason Dumbledore doesn't look like he's going to ride into the Wizengamot like the Yank cavalry to save me this time." Neville's eyes grew wide with shock but he kept his tongue.

"Neville, I need your help and I'm going to need it fast. I'm not about to go through the excuse of the so called justice system of the Wizengamot without representation. I need a solicitor and I need one fast. Can House Longbottom come through for me?" Harry asked.

Neville thought for a moment and shook his head. "No, Harry I don't think so. Our solicitor is getting on in years and he mainly does strictly business law these day. But I do know of one that might help you." Neville looked unsure, "Although I'm not sure if you would trust him."

"Why not?" Harry asked as he tried to listen to Neville as well as checking to see if either of the aurors was near.

"Well once one of business managers was caught embezzling. The problem was he got himself a solicitor who was all charm and popular with judges and juries so we were worried he'd get away with it. So Gran called in a favor and we retained Martin Creswell." Neville paused till Harry shook his head to show he'd never heard of him. "Well he and the firm he works for is mainly retained by House Greengrass."

Harry's mind immediately went into overdrive as he tried to remember everything he knew about the Greengrasses. He didn't know Daphne Greengrass very well even though she was in his year. He knew she was pretty, smart and known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin house due to her aloof nature. She kept herself apart from most of the Slytherins and even Draco seemed to give up trying to get her to toady up to him like the rest of their year.

He knew even less about her sister Astoria other than she was a pretty blonde like her sister and was a year behind Ginny and Luna. Unlike her sister, Astoria seemed to have a good sense of humor. She had a pleasant laugh he had often heard floating over from the Slytherin table at meal times. Daphne, on the other hand, had always been civil the few times they had been partnered on different class projects over the years. While she seemed as cool as her nickname, she never acted like he was the Boy-Who-Lived which he had appreciated.

Daphne normally hung out with her friend Tracey Davis, another pretty Slytherin who was also known to keep clear of Draco and his cronies. He knew they tended to hang with their house-mate Blaise Zabini in what was known in his year as the Study Group. Hermione often attended it with the likes of Susan Bones and Padma Patil. He remembered how she would talk about it from time to time and tell of how Daphne and Blaise would verbally spar with each other.

While their Houses were often seen as the major 'neutral' houses, they were also friendly rivals in business and so it seemed the pair had a friendly feud going on. Neville had explained to him that like most neutral house, both the Zabinis and Greengrasses did a lot of business with Muggles which infuriated the Purebloods and most of the house seen as being dark. They didn't, however, follow Dumbledore either so the so-called light houses had issues with them as well.

All of this quickly flashed through Harry's mind. He didn't have much time to over-analyze it. "Bottom line Neville, what would you do?" Harry asked.

Neville frowned. "I've know both of them for years, seeing them at this function or that. I know Tracey better as she is one of the 'Gardeners' and we talk a lot while we work in the greenhouses. She is certainly pretty..." Neville drifted off a bit as he obviously was thinking about how pretty the Slytherin was.

"Focus Nev! They are both pretty but can I trust them?" Harry asked urgently.

Neville looked guilty but pressed on. "I think so Harry. If I can get to either Tracey or Daphne I can ask. House Longbottom has long been an ally of your house so it won't be seen as anything out of the ordinary. The Potters have generally gotten along with the Greengrasses. In fact I think Daphne's mom and yours were potion partners here at Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure the Potters have married a Greengrass or two. All the pure-blood families are related if you go back a bit."

"I think they will help you simply because it puts you into their debt. Now that sounds bad but without knowing more, there has probably been a bit of that going back and forth between your Houses. It may be that House Greengrass owes the Potters a debt and thus they can help you without seeming to be helping you. I mean if anyone asks why they are helping the Boy-Who-Lived they can cover it by saying they are simply repaying an old family debt." Neville finished.

"Sounds like the way the old families act from what you told me. Considering how Daphne never takes sides, I guess that by having an out to explain things will make it more likely they will help, right Nev?" Harry asked. Neville nodded.

"Okay, once I'm out of here, Madame Pomfrey will probably let you go to breakfast considering it was only your nose that was broken. Do what you can." Harry said as he was tying his shoes.

"I will Harry, you can count on me!" Neville said.

"I always have, Nev, and you've never let me down!" Harry replied to the stunned boy. "Oh and Neville, get yourself a new wand quickly. If your Gran tries to give another mismatched family heirloom, I want you to go to Ollivander's and buy a wand and have him charge it to the Potter vaults. Tell him I'm repaying a debt to House Longbottom. He'll believe that especially since it is the truth!"

"Harry..." Neville began.

"No buts, Neville. A mismatched wand could get you killed and almost did last night." Harry said firmly.

"Harry? Are you ready?" Madame Pomfrey's voice called from behind the screens.

Harry reached out and clasped hands with Neville. "Good luck Harry, I'll make sure you get your day in court!" Neville said fiercely.

Harry smiled and walked around to find Shacklebolt and Tonks waiting. Harry's eyes dropped to the hand-cuffs in Shacklebolt's hands. "Are those necessary, Auror Shacklebolt?" Harry asked formally. "I'm not yet 16 year and without a wand and you are both trained aurors. I wouldn't think I was that much of a threat. Although I must say it is flattering that you would think so."

Tonks look very unhappy but Shacklebolt simply replied, "I have my orders."

Cuffed, Harry was led away from the infirmary. He tried to catch a glimpse of the girls, especially Hermione, but he only saw Luna, her eyes narrow and angry at the sight of him being taken away. He was then marched through the hallways, startling the occasional early-bird student.

Harry's suspicions of a set-up where practically cemented when he was taken towards the main gates by cutting through the Great Hall. Five years at Hogwarts and sneaking around with the Marauder's Map had taught him that they had to have wanted to come this way since there where many faster ways to get to the apparition point outside the wards. While not crowded, the Hall had plenty of students who pointed and talked in hushed tones as he passed. Harry knew the famed rumor mill of Hogwarts would have every student knowing of this within a few hours. By dinner people who were not even there at breakfast would be talking of how he had been taken away restrained in chains on a cart or some other outlandish tale. It would be another repeat of Second and Fourth year, Harry was sure.

Harry saw that none of the teachers where present at the staff table and that the aurors could have easily saved time by flooing out from Dumbledore's office. Come to think of it, there was a Floo connection in the infirmary, Harry thought. This further proved someone wanted Harry to be seen by as many people as possible under arrest. He was being made an example of but by whom? Certainly Fudge had been gunning for Harry since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament but now it seemed that Dumbledore was backing him. Weren't both Tonks and Shacklebolt in the Order?

Harry tried to think of what had changed since he had last seen Dumbledore before last night. That had been back in his office before he had escaped from Fudge with Fawkes. He couldn't see his actions since then being a problem. He hadn't taken any overt action after the discovery of the D.A. and given Dumbledore's relationship with the centaurs Harry couldn't see what happened to Umbridge mattering that much to him either. It had to come back to Sirius Black...or did it? Sirius was dead and out of the picture so he couldn't be the danger that Harry suspected him to be whatever Dumbledore seemed to have done.

Maybe it was the cool morning air which got his brain going but it suddenly hit him as they left the castle. The real prophecy! Dumbledore must suspect he knew it! That's why he had tried to read his mind twice! That he failed must meant he couldn't be sure. Harry realized that Dumbledore had probably been reading his mind since day one so there was a good chance that the Old Man already knew how he had 'heard' part of the fake prophecy. Dumbledore could hardly ask him about it without tipping his hand that he had seen in Harry's mind what Harry himself had accidentally seen in Snape's. That Dumbledore had done nothing since he had seen those memories seemed to imply Dumbledore did eventually mean to tell Harry the full fake prophecy.

Harry knew this had to be the answer! Having heard the real prophecy before it was destroyed meant there was no amount of grandfatherly posturing that Dumbledore could do to cover up his role in Harry's life. Harry had always seen coming to Hogwarts from the Dursleys as being rescued from Hell. Harry now wondered if that had been part of the plan; to make Harry look up to the man that made it possible. Was his arrest another plot? A good cop/bad cop ploy to possibly buy Dumbledore some time and to score some easy points with Fudge to help ease himself back into his post as Headmaster?

"Have you ever done side-along apparition, Harry?" Tonks asked as they came up to the edge of the school's wards.

"Yes and I already hate it," Harry said darkly, not liking how Tonks was trying to break some of the tension. Right now Harry preferred the sense of impeding trouble; it made him feel more on edge and ready to fight.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, I'm sure you will hate this as well," Shacklebolt said as he took Harry's arm. Tonks had already disappeared and Harry tried to clench his stomach before...

Harry gasped as the squeezed-through-a-tube feeling suddenly left him. Again he felt like he wanted to hurl but even before he could think to do so a coldness struck him. Harry tensed and almost broke free from Shacklebolt's grasp as he turned towards the strongest feeling of cold. Harry's heart fell; he knew all to well what the coldness meant.

"Welcome to Azkaban, Mr. Potter!" said a voice from behind him.

**XxXxX**

**CELL 13, D-BLOCK**, **AZKABAN, NORTH SEA - ?**

The cell was dirty and the walls covered in scratches. Many looked like doodles done by a bored inmate, another set looked to be a calendar. Harry had often wondered what Sirius had done in prison to pass the time; now he knew. Under some straw he found what looked to be a chess board made of odds and ends. Harry could almost see Sirius playing himself, maybe even cursing himself as he checkmated himself.

Thinking of Sirius was a danger and salvation all at once. Harry could feel the Dementors chill all around him. He knew they would soon overcome their initial fear of him. The Warden had remarked how the Dementors seemed 'a bit shy today' while taking Harry to Sirius' old cell. Harry couldn't help but think they remembered him and perhaps feared the one who had driven off so many of them to save Sirius. Thinking of Sirius was dangerous because so many of those thoughts were happy and Harry didn't want to lose them to the Dementor's. Yet Sirius' words would be his salvation. He remembered how his godfather had said that he hung on to the fact he was innocent and how this had been a fact, not a happy thought.

Harry paced his cell, following a groove in the floor he knew Sirius had walked over and over in the 12 years of his imprisonment. He knew Dementor's fed on happy thoughts; he wondered what they did with rage? For rage was what seethed through him right now. He knew he was being railroaded by the Ministry and maybe even with Dumbledore's blessing but he hadn't expected to be sent to Azkaban. He knew prisoners where usually kept in holding cells at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement office. Harry also knew minors were never sent to Azkaban unless sentenced to there and even that was almost unheard of. He wondered if his previous time in front of the Wizengamot had taught Fudge not to trust Harry's fate to others.

Harry's anger burned him and he felt the Dementor's chill fade a bit as he set his mind to plots and plans. While his cell was high in the tower which was Azkaban it surely was a dungeon in everything but fact. What a better place for Harry to begin to finally follow the path the Sorting Hat had wanted to put him on so long ago? Harry kept his Gryffindor lion's rage hot as a protection while his Slytherin serpent looked at the angles coldly in the darkness. There was so much to think about and he didn't know how long he had. Being locked away from the rest of the Wizarding world's eyes didn't fill Harry with confidence about his chances.

He knew a lot, if not all, depended on Neville now. Hermione could never stand against Dumbledore's authority and less now if she was as injured as badly as Pomfrey had implied. Ron was probably a basket case and Ginny's temper would keep her from making the cool, rational arguments needed to go against Dumbledore's will to get him some help.

Harry wondered about Luna; the Quibbler was widely seen as a joke, but he knew just like many tabloids in the Muggle world, it was widely read in Magical Britain. Could Luna help him? He knew she would try. He hastily shoved down the memory of the feeling of her lips upon his. He would not let some Dementor eating that happy memory!

He knew he had one thing going for him; most people underestimated Neville Longbottom. So he should be able to slip under everyone's notice and hopefully get to Tracey or Daphne. Plus while his gran was overbearing and cool, Harry knew she wouldn't stand for him to be locked in Azkaban without a trial. If no one else but the Longbottom's knew what had happened to him, he felt he had a chance.

"So, Assassin, how does your old, murdering buddy's cell feel?"

Harry's head jerked up to see an auror looking in at him from the door window. He didn't recognize the sandy-haired man, but he had a look about him that reminded him of Zacharias Smith. The lion and serpent in him told him to go for it.

"I'm sure it feels about as nice as being a mere janitor for societies cast-offs, Smith. Not good enough to actually go out and catch bad guys?" Harry asked mockingly.

The sharp intake of breath and sudden flush told Harry that he had been right in one about the man. He spun around and stalked off, cursing under his breath. Harry sent him off with a nasty laugh. Harry smiled to himself; he never would go Dark but he wasn't about to stop enjoying putting arseholes in their places!

Harry returned to pacing and plotting. However, he rapidly found that those voices shouting at him from his memories where back. He knew he had better work to either wall them off or come to terms with them somehow. It had been bad enough the last time Voldemort had been in his mind; he'd rather not have a lot of his memories floating around there unchecked.

So he made himself as comfortable as one could under the conditions and started to try and make sense of what looked to be a lot of Voldemort's early memories. Harry rapidly found Riddle had not been kidding when he had said how he and Harry were a lot alike when they faced off in the Chamber of Secrets. While Harry had to endure the Dursleys, Riddle had grown up in an orphanage and had to fight and scheme to keep from being bullied. He saw how Riddle had used what he had thought of as his 'secret fire' to trick and punish his enemies.

Harry sorted through those memories for a long time. He really had no way of knowing since he couldn't tell whether it was day or night. Azkaban was the perpetual dark walls lit only by flickering torchlight and filled with the Dementor's chill. It was that chill which finally brought Harry back to himself. The cold had intensified and intruded upon his concentration.

Harry opened his eyes and stood, feeling his muscles ache from sitting in the same position for so long. Outside his cell door was the cloaked figure of his would-be tormentor. Yet even as his breath created a cloud in the cold, Harry was surprised at how unaffected he seemed. Gone where the cries of his mother, begging Voldemort to spare his young life. Gone were the memories of the green flash of the Avada Kedavra curse which had taken his mother from him.

Harry cast about for an explanation and all he could come up with was that just like at the Department of Mysteries and the infirmary at Hogwarts, his mental shields had become a veritable fortress of steel. Inside those mental walls his anger still burned and while his body was chilled, his mind was clear. Harry looked at the Dementor and felt his rage increase. He hated what the creature represented. The innate cruelty of the Magical world which would toss all their criminals into the clutches of such demons! Even though there were many who assuredly deserved this fate, like Bellatrix LeStrange, it didn't make it right. Harry's teeth ground together at another example of the callousness of the Wizarding World. How any just person could allow a fellow human, no matter how evil, be fed to these foul things?

Suddenly the disgust Harry felt rose in him like bile and he found himself suddenly leaping forward. The Dementor seemed surprised, if that was possible, but before it could react Harry's fist flew through the bars of his cell door window and into whatever lay hidden beneath the cowl of its cloak. Harry wasn't sure what he hit but he had the satisfaction of watching the Dementor fly back and hit the opposite wall.

A high-pitched keen seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Suddenly the hall was filled with odd screams and shrieks as the other prisoners responded to the Dementor's cry. Harry watched as the Dementor lay on the floor for a bit as the unearthly cry continued over the shouts of his fellow inmates. Finally the wailing ended and the Dementor rose and glided away much faster than Harry remembered ever seeing a Dementor move.

"Yeah! You better run, you horrid thing! Just remember there is a lot more where that came from! Tell your buddies that Harry James Potter won't take any shitte from the likes of you!" Harry yelled after it. Somehow the sheer bravado of this brought a chuckle to his lips which grew into a roar of laugher. He held on to the bars and just laughed at another instance of absurdity which was his so called life.

The sounds of it carried down the cell block and one by one the shouts and cries of the other prisoners fell silent. In every cell the sound of laughter, of happy care-free laughter, felt like a breath of fresh summer wind. For many the feeling was the first pleasant thought they had had in years and in the brief moment something like hope flared in their hearts again.

**OoOoO**

Time passed. To Harry, that's about all he could say about Azkaban. Meal times seemed to come at odd times so he couldn't judge time by that. Plus Harry knew better than to expect "three squares" one could expect in Her Majesties jails. Also his aunt's love of Yank movies provided another possible explanation: they were varying the meal times to purposely mess with his sense of time.

Harry had already had to endure repeated visits from Auror Smith and others. He'd been rudely awakened twice by them 'tossing his cell' looking for contraband. Harry's jaw still hurt from the cuff he'd taken when he had coolly pointed out that the only one he had come in contact with (besides the Dementor he'd hit) was them so any contraband would have to be brought in by them.

Though it all, Harry just waited and stoke the flames of his rage. It helped him focus on one level as he dealt with things on another level. Harry had continued to sift through Riddle's memories. He had a clue now of how he had cast the _Bombarda_ curse back at the Department of Mysteries. While he had never learned it, Voldemort certainly had. This worried Harry since he had cast the spell prior to Voldemort invading his mind.

Harry was finding more and more interesting bits of lore in his mind from Riddle's memory. So much so that if he ever made it back to Hogwarts, his classes might begin to feel like déjà vu for him. However, how had he known the spell before the two had merged mind? Harry didn't like the answer he kept coming back too as impossible as it seemed. He somehow had a piece of Voldemort in him.

It had to be in the scar but Harry wondered if it might not be more than just that. When Voldemort had been in his mind, the young version of Riddle from the Diary had been there as well. He had said he had been there for years. What if his scar had some bit of Voldemort's soul or consciousness and when the Diary had been destroyed, the bit of Riddle which had been in the Diary had joined the bit in his scar? Harry wondered if the mist which had fled the body of the dying Quirrell back in his first year had been Voldemort's soul. If so perhaps breaking his soul into bits and hiding them had been how he had cheated Death in the first place.

It sounded far-fetched but then so did a lot of things in the magical world. If he did have some part of Voldemort in him it might go a long way to explaining some of the weirdness in his life. Harry had often felt it was awfully convenient how when he was under extreme pressure, he seemed to always make do. Now Harry had to wonder if during those times he had accidentally tapped into the latent knowledge of Voldemort from whatever was trapped in his scar.

Between potentially absorbing the bit from the Diary (which seemed bigger considering how well formed Riddle had been compared to Voldemort) and Harry breaking his magic free, it was possible that he was accessing something he might have been able to before Voldemort possessed him.

In fact Harry felt more and more of Voldemort's knowledge seeping slowly into his own. On one level this was great news but Harry was leery of it. Spells and arcane knowledge was one thing, but he'd rather not have any more of Voldemort's taint in him than he already had considering he might actually have some part of Riddle's soul in him. It was bad enough that he now could see the last looks of many of Voldemort's victims before death took them.

He remembered how Mrs. Weasley had cried while trying to cast out the boggart back at Grimmauld Place; the memories of her brother's deaths haunting her. Harry felt bad for her but at least she didn't have the memories of actually killing the Prewett brothers like Harry now did. However, he had been successful in sort of walling off the memories he had inadvertently got from Voldemort using techniques from those same memories.

Harry smiled at the irony of that. It wasn't much of a happy thought but in Azkaban you took any happy thoughts you could get.

When not sorting his new batch of memories, Harry kept himself busy in two ways. The first was to think about all the new info he suddenly had. However it wasn't nearly as fun as the second thing: practicing his wandless magic. He had always thought that magic by inmates was impossible in Azkaban but he now knew there weren't any wards against it. The Dementors saw to it that it was rare that any prisoner could be coherent long enough to do much to say nothing of trying wandless magic. Shielded behind his occlumecy barriers, Harry found that he had no such problems.

So in the dim lights, Harry trained on how to use this magic. Again Harry realized when under pressure he had already done some wandless magic. He had cast a _Lumos_ spell without his wand when the Dementors had jumped him back in Surrey and he had wandlessly summoned the glass pellets into Bellatrix's back during their fight at the Ministry.

For the most part he knew that most wandless magic was based more on intent and power than anything else. It was why the two easiest things to do wandlessly was to summon and banish objects. It didn't take much more than a desire and the power to make things move. Harry felt that there was probably more that he could do if he could study but for now moving things with his magic was enough for him.

Again his love of the library gave him some ideas. He had watched many a movie at the library, stealing hours in enjoyment away from the Dursleys. He'd sit for hours watching films. A librarian had once joked that it was a good thing his hair was always so messy so the headphones he had to wear didn't affect his hairdo. Thinking back to those films, Harry thought about the Star Wars films. He was struck by the fight between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker in _The Empire Strikes Back_. Vader had used the Force to toss things at Luke while he dueled and that had always struck Harry as awesome.

Harry himself had done something similar against Bellatrix but he wanted to do more. He had been able to intercept Bellatrix's killing curse only because he had been expecting it and was ready. Could he use wandless magic to throw something in the way of a curse if caught unprepared? He remembered Sirius telling him stories of his father and how James Potter had been a professional dueler for awhile before the war really heated up. James had used transfigurations and summonings in a duel. Sirius had said that a messy battlefield was a good battlefield because there were so many things to transfigure or banish.

Harry wished he had his wand because he wanted to try and cast spells while banishing or summoning objects at the same time. If he could throw things at a foe while sending a spell at the same time, it would be tougher for his opponent to dodge both. Plus, even if he missed with the object he threw at them, he could later summon it back like he had done against Bellatrix. He knew most wizards and witches rarely used wandless magic, but Harry wondered why since it seemed to him a great way to block spells.

Of course few had the power to do so and Harry at least knew he had that power. So his hours where often spent banishing and summoning his water cup back and forth. He also began to focus on just holding it steady in the air and the moving it quickly one way or the other. He wished he was back in the Room of Requirements with the D.A. so he could see if this could work or just was a waste of time.

**OoOoO**

One advantage of prison's lack of anything to do mean that Harry had a lot of time to think after he had exhausted his magical core for the day. That allowed him the opportunity to pore over his situation. While unexpected, Harry knew his stay in Azkaban was a clue to what was going on. His dorm mates back in Gryffindor had been normal boys and had often spoken of morbid things and Azkaban was a topic which had come up a few times over the years, especially after Hagrid had been sent there Third Year. From those stories, Harry knew it was practically unheard of that a minor to be sent to here. While he felt the Wizarding world was crap on psychiatry even they knew exposure to the Dementor's on a developing mind and magic was a bad thing. The fact that he was in a cell in Azkaban told him that someone wanted to break him.

His gut feeling was that Dumbledore had a hand in this simply because if Fudge had wanted information out of him, the aurors could easily have dosed him with veritaserum. Dumbledore could do the same but since he seemed to be cooperating with Ministry for the moment, Harry thought that the Old Man couldn't be sure that no one else got wind of the real prophecy. Harry would bet all of the coming year's Hogsmeade visits (if he got them) that Dumbledore was hoping a stay in Azkaban would weaken his mental shields allowing Dumbledore to read his mind with no one the wiser.

Thinking of the prophecy reminded Harry that he was still destined to fight Voldemort. That much was certain but who would win was not. Even from his own limited knowledge of Divinations it seemed that he was destined to win since he was the Hero who had the awakened blood. Harry didn't know what that meant but later after the duel between 'the Serpent and the Hero' there was the line of ancient blood calling to ancient power. It seemed to him that the awakened blood was the ancient blood so it stood to reason that he would survive the coming fight.

Of course Harry couldn't help but be worried about the 'two into one' but after spending hours sorting between his memories and Riddles, he wondered if that wasn't already happening? He and Riddle share a similar life history, both were orphans that could talk to snakes and had both been manipulated by Dumbledore. If he was right about there somehow being pieces of Voldemort's soul in him, he was already on the way towards two into one.

It did make him wonder if Dumbledore had read the prophecy in the same way he did. Harry had often marveled how witches and wizards could be blind-sided by certain things which seemed obvious to Muggleborn or raised. Hermione had often commented that much of the Magical world's inability to cope with the modern world was due to Magicals simply couldn't conceive of doing things without magic and thus just couldn't conceptualize how Muggle could do anything without it.

From how Dumbledore had kept him under check made Harry believe that the Old Man felt that Voldemort would fully possess him. Regardless of how many times Harry had defeated Riddle, he had always gotten the fatalistic sense from others regarding Voldemort. It was if they felt there just wasn't any way Harry could defeat him, Boy-Who-Lived or not. Harry could forgive the rather common sense idea that after all the horrors Voldemort had unleashed in the First War the concept of a mere teenager would be able to defeat him did seem laughable.

This train of thought came to its logical conclusion in what Harry had come to think of as night since it had been awhile since 'dinner' (since almost all the meals where the same) and the Dementors seemed more active. Listening to the moans and occasional shrieks from the other inmates had Harry thinking along dark pathways. If Dumbledore wanted to use a new victory to keep his power, then he needed a villain. Since Harry was 'the Hero' it didn't make sense for him to be that villain. That meant that Dumbledore wanted Harry to fail but maybe hurt Voldemort enough so that the Old Man could swoop in and save the day.

It might explain why Dumbledore had bound his magic and had Snape rape his mind to make it easier for Voldemort to possess him. For that matter, for all Harry knew, Dumbledore had known about the plot to recreate Voldemort a body using Harry's blood since that would just link the two even more. On the other hand, if Harry was to triumph Dumbledore would have to defeat him. Since Harry was famous for being the famed Boy-Who-Lived, it didn't make any sense how he could get away with it. Yet thinking on this, Harry couldn't help but remember how often he had been portrayed as 'going Dark' or being mentally unbalanced. Maybe Rita Skeeter wasn't just a hack writer but working for Dumbledore to push the idea that Harry wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

The Old Man could be setting the stage so he could claim Harry had been finally driven over the edge by the fight with Voldemort and had to be put down 'for the Greater Good' which did seem to be his favorite ploy. Harry brooded about this last bit for quite some time. If someone in the Order had killed Sirius, it wouldn't surprise Harry that Dumbledore had plans for some of his friends to be killed to make it look like Harry had gone dark. Once again the words the image of Riddle had said in his mind came back to him, '_You were always the Boy-Destined-To-Die_!' It sickened him to think that Dumbledore might have allowed him to form the D.A. just so there would be convenient targets on the final day for him to frame Harry for their murders.

**OoOoO**

Harry paced his cell. He did that a lot since he wanted to keep from losing muscle tone. He had seen how prisoners taken out for a (weekly? monthly?) shower often had to be practically carried by the guards. Harry also knew why Sirius had stopped his calendar since Harry himself had already lost track of time and he'd only been in Azkaban two weeks at most. His long stay was disheartening but also cheered him a bit. So far, other than the taunts from the aurors, Harry had been left alone.

Considering all what could happen being left alone was plenty fine by Harry. It also meant that the end of term had passed. He knew Neville might have to wait till he left Hogwarts to begin trying to get him released. If he was Dumbledore, he would have any friend of Harry's watched closely. So while the time dragged on, Harry did not let himself fall into despair.

Of course his ample time to think brought fresh reasons to keep his anger stoked. So many things he had taken for granted or shrugged off now seem sinister under reexamination. How had three first years gotten through the traps on the third floor unless they were meant too? Any competent wizard could have beaten those traps! Harry now knew that the room filled with the flying keys could have been easily defeated with a sharp eye and a simple _Accio_ spell.

While it hadn't been obvious to Hermione and him at the time, Harry realized now that the phials of potions had to have a refill charm on them since Quirrell had gone through first. Thus a simple diagnostic spell he had learned in second year Charms could have told him which phial had been refilled. That and it defied imagination that Voldemort could possess a teacher for over a year without Dumbledore noticing.

His second year wasn't any better. How could he have been so stupid as to not wonder why no one in the castle could figure out that there was a basilisk lurking in the castle? When it came to petrification you had two choices: gorgons or basilisks. Harry had learned that from Professor Lupin in his Third Year. The fact that all of Hagrid's roosters had been killed should have been a dead give-away. Since Harry was pretty sure Snape and Dumbledore routinely scanned the minds of students with legimens would mean they knew Harry had heard the beast. Since they knew he was a Parselmouth this would again point to a basilisk.

His third year was interesting considering how he and Hermione had to save Sirius when it was obvious that for all of Dumbledore's power he was suddenly 'unable to stop the Ministry at this time' even in the face of multiple witnesses to Pettigrew being alive. If Harry hadn't thought to call Dobby in desperation to see if there was a way the elf could get them out of the locked infirmary, he was sure that Sirius would have been given the Dementor's kiss that very night.

However this did bring up a disquieting point: why had Hermione been given a Time-Turner? He simply couldn't see such a powerful tool be giving to a 13 year old just so she could take more classes. Was Dumbledore setting her up for something? Was it simply a matter to ingratiate Hermione more into Dumbledore's debt? It did make a twisted sort of sense. Of all of Harry's friends, Hermione might be the one to see through all the lies and deceptions. Maybe the Old Man was just making sure that Hermione would not even think of Dumbledore as the man behind all of the lies. Since she wasn't one to question authority already, this seemed to be the best answer.

His fourth year seemed to be filled with problems. Why was he forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament? As a minor he should have had permission from his guardians and no one had ever said anything about asking the Dursleys. As with Quirrell, Harry couldn't see Barty Crouch Jr. being able to fool Dumbledore for a year, especially if the Old Man liked to poke around the memories of his staff as much as he did his students. Plus, why did Voldemort go through such a convoluted plot to get Harry if he just needed his blood? He could have easily gotten the blood by having Barty contrive an accident and then gather up the blood. Merlin knew how often Harry got into accidents at school!

Why go through the trouble of bringing Harry to Voldemort if it would alert Magical Britain to Voldemort's return? Harry had seen how few Death Eaters remained; it would take time for them to grow back into the fierce fighting force they had been. Was Dumbledore's hand in that as well or had losing his body warped Voldemort's mind? Or was Voldemort actually like some bad vaudeville villain who needed to gloat at the hero while revealing his plan? Harry snorted at this thought but it made just about as much sense as any other reason he could think of. Of course this was the wizard who had taken a name 'flight from death' so maybe it wasn't that farfetched.

Harry's thoughts of Umbridge and his last year were interrupted by sound of voices and approaching feet. Harry quickly sat down against the wall and held his knees with his hands. He had been trying to look like a scared young boy as often as he could. Harry needed all the advantages he could get. If he could trick his captors into thinking that Azkaban was getting to him, all the better.

Keys jangled at the door. "Potter, wake up! You have a visitor!" yelled one of the aurors through the cell door window. Harry tensed and his magic hummed as he readied himself. He firmed up his mental shields and quickly went over the small items in his cell he had placed to be used as weapons if he needed them. Harry looked up to see a middle-aged man in professional robes over a business suit enter.

The man looked down at Harry for a minute and then smile and held out his hand. "Harry James Potter? I'm Martin Creswell and on behalf of House Longbottom, I'm here to represent you and get you out of here."

Harry stood and shook hands with the man. Neville had come through at last!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: I'm sure most of you will probably notice that right off the bat Neville is important. From much of fanon, we've seen over and over that House Potter and Longbottom have been allies, so I have always felt Neville should have played a bigger role in Harry's life. Plus since Harry was picked on and mistreated for much of his life, I would think it would be natural for him to want to help Neville. So here will be a lot of belated HP/NL camaraderie which I highlighted much earlier in _Paging Dr. Bell_.

**The Sort Of Rewrite**: It has been nice to go back and really look at this story again from an editorial viewpoint. I noticed quite a few things which I had assumed I had mentioned or how I had gotten some things wrong from a timeline standpoint. (Harry using wandless magic or knowing spells from Voldemort before the event which I had previously said caused him to be able to do this) So not only can I clean up my prose, I can fiddle with things which were unclear in the first draft. It also helps I'm far enough along in _Rejected Path_ to see where I was going in this story. In addition, I think I will bring up the whole 'synch magic with body via sex' later. In rereading this chapter, it felt forced. Much better to bring it up in chapter 6 which will be a bit lemony.

**Martin Creswell**: Readers of _HP and the Rejected Path_ might notice that Lilith's brother is an intern at the firm Creswell works at.

**Artistic Themes**: While depressingly canon by pairing, I love the work of **Iberghol** at DeviantArt. (Link can be found on my yahoo group links page) While very much in the "Disney" style, I feel she really captures a lot of the intent of the characters. I really like her version of Tonks…and Crookshanks!


	3. Solicitor Savior

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND**: If at first you don't succeed; call it Version 1.0

**CHAPTER THREE – SOLICITOR SAVIOR**

**OFFICES OF KETTLERIDGE, CRESWELL & DIPPET, LONDON, UK – JULY 2nd 1996 – EARLY EVENING**

Harry lounged in a large padded-leather chair and just took in the sweet feeling of being clean. After weeks in Azkaban, the hot shower he recently had was almost a religious experience for him. Not itching or having to scrape the scum off his teeth with dirty fingernails was nice as well. Even more than that was being able to look out the window and see the dying rays of the setting sun; something he hadn't seen for a long time.

The door to the office opened and Martin Creswell came in talking with a junior partner about something regarding changes in the galleon to pound sterling ratio in overseas trade tariffs. Harry didn't understand a third of what was being said but it was interesting nonetheless. Finally Creswell was satisfied his associate could deal with the issue and dismissed him.

"Sorry about that Mr. Potter but unfortunately galleons never sleep as our goblin friends would say." Martin said apologetically.

"No worries, sir. After Azkaban just sitting in this comfy chair and listening to voices which aren't screaming is fine by me," Harry said lightly. He was practically giddy after leaving the Wizarding prison behind.

Creswell's face darkened at the mention of Azkaban. "They had no right to put you in there! I knew Fudge couldn't find his foot if it wasn't in his mouth or up his arse but he's certainly put his foot into it this time! Never mind you are the _Boy-Who-Lived_ but you are the last heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter! It's outrageous!" Creswell fumed a bit before visibly calming himself.

Harry smiled. Whether or not he could trust House Greengrass it was quite apparent Martin Creswell was at least on his side. Neville had been right that he was a conscientious solicitor who took his clients rights very seriously. He reminded Harry of Susan Bone's Aunt Amelia who was head of the DMLE. She hadn't let Fudge railroad him during his first hearing. Hopefully she'd do the same now when both Fudge and Dumbledore seemed aligned against him.

"Mr. Creswell, I appreciate everything you've done for me so far and I don't mean to insult you or your professionalism but I must ask; will what I tell you be held in the strictest of confidence?" Harry asked.

Creswell gave Harry a shrewd look as he sat down behind his desk which was covered with plenty of work. He didn't look angry, just taking Harry's measure. Finally he said, "Well I see young Lord Longbottom was correct in saying you tend to get right to the point. Considering what I know of your upbringing and certain things I have noticed since you arrived in the Wizarding world I don't take any offense to the question. So let me tell you where I'm coming from and you can decide what you feel you can tell me."

Harry watched as Creswell leaned back in his expensive chair and looked at the ceiling as he gathered his thoughts. If one thing the office told Harry was the firm earned every expensive bit of frippery he had seen so far. The whole office screamed of hard work matched with cunning and not the cheap, dodgy shyster practices Harry had seen on the telly where the solicitor was just there to milk the last pound out of his client. Petunia loved those shows for some reason.

Creswell let out a sigh and looked back at Harry. "First off, as a member of Kettleridge, Creswell and Dippet, I take my client's privacy very seriously. You don't get far in my business by being careless with secrets. This is an old firm and it is trusted because we have proven we can be. Secondly while we do tend to work primarily on cases for House Greengrass, we have also worked on many cases which involved your House, Harry. Can I call you Harry? You don't look comfortable being called Mr. Potter. I don't know how much you know of your heritage. I'm guessing not a lot considering you had to ask Neville Longbottom to go through Ms. Greengrass for help. If you had known more I'm sure you would have asked for our help directly."

"Why is that, Mr. Creswell" Harry interrupted. He knew Neville had said the Potters and the Greengrass family had had dealings before and even had intermarried but Daphne had never said anything about it at school and certainly Dumbledore or McGonagall hadn't said anything.

"Well Harry your family comes from a long line of brewers. Your family predates the coming of the Romans which most of the elite families can't claim. The Potters have long been known for their brewing of spirits as well as potions. In fact I remember your father, who was a few years behind me, getting ribbed because you mother, a Muggleborn, was better in potions than he was. The Potters not only brew beer and spirits but also owned land to grow the hops and barley they used. They later branched out into dairies and other avenues. It is a fair bet, Harry, that the pumpkin juice you drank at Hogwarts came from a company you own." Martin smiled at the incredulous look which dawned on Harry's face.

"Surely you didn't think the Potters became an Ancient and Most Noble House just by being old, did you?" Creswell ask and then let out a chuckle, "Money talks and the Potters have been more than well off by Wizarding standards for centuries. Of course your ancestors did more than merely brew. They were scholars, diplomats and warriors when needed. Your family was critically involved in the crisis of 1066 which ended with the creation of the Wizengamot. So while your family has dwindled to just you, at one time the Potters were one of the most influential families in England. Like the Blacks, the Longbottoms and the Prewetts, the Potter name carried a lot of weight.

Harry's eyes narrowed at this. All of those families mentioned were now just shells of their former glory if Mr. Creswell's story was correct. It was a coincidence Harry didn't like.

Creswell frowned a bit at the look on Harry's face but continued, "Now as to why you might have come to me if you had known this is because our firm has often dealt with business deals between your house and those of House Greengrass. They have acted as shippers for your families goods throughout the United Kingdom since 1643. We've even done a little work involving House Zabini since their family, along with the Longbottoms, has been used to ship Potter goods overseas. As far as I know they still do."

Creswell gave a sad sigh, "After your parent's murder and grandparent's deaths, the Ministry swooped in and now I have practically no idea who is managing your families businesses other than it is probably being done directly by the goblins. So let me assure you that your friend Neville was perfectly correct in thinking of our firm to help you. While much of our work is business law, we've had more than enough experience dealing with the Ministry overreaching itself and meddling in the affairs of the Great Houses."

Harry nodded and was busy taking all of this in. He knew the Potter family had been respected but he had always assumed it was because they were fierce fighters against Voldemort. To find that he was probably heir to a moderately wealthy if not outright rich family was amazing. It made him being left on the steps of Privet Drive like the daily milk delivery even more daft! He was sure the Potter family had plenty of associates in their various businesses which would have happily raised him. Another thing to take up with the Old Man someday.

Creswell gave Harry some time to digest this before going on. So far he had been very impressed with the boy. Harry certainly didn't act like anything he had read about in the Prophet and he was amazed how little Azkaban seemed to have affected the young man. Creswell had known plenty of grown wizards who had been in for only a few days and been practically broken by it. Yet Harry seemed to take it as a minor inconvenience!

After Harry finally looked up, Creswell continued, "As for another reason why you can trust me is I'm sure you have a rather skewed view of things since most of what you know of the Wizarding world comes from Hogwarts, yes? Since you are a Gryffindor I'm sure you've been fed all the stories about the evils of Slytherin. Well let me tell you that while many are quite true for certain Slytherins it isn't the full truth. I was a Ravenclaw myself but my wife was Slytherin and in our day that House was filled with ambitious witches and wizards eager to prove themselves. In fact, I'm surprised more Muggleborn don't get sorted there since so many want to prove they are just as good as any Pureblood." Creswell paused for a moment before going on, "Do you know Ms. Greengrass, Harry?"

"Not really, sir. We've been teamed up a few times on different projects in class over the years. She's been polite but…well there is a reason she's called the Ice Queen of Slytherin." Harry said with more than a hint of embarrassment.

Creswell laughed, "No need to be embarrassed, Harry. I've known Ms. Greengrass for most of her life as well as her sister. I can tell you she acts that way because right now Slytherin House is not a good place for the so called neutral houses. I know full well that you and Draco Malfoy have been at odds from practically the moment you met. Considering the history between your two families, a history I'm sure no one has bothered to tell you, this doesn't surprise me. So I'm sure you are aware how much Mr. Malfoy and other children of families which were followers of the Dark Lord currently control Slytherin House. Ms. Greengrass and others such as young Zabini keep aloof and take no sides in order to protect themselves. Have you ever seen them join in with the now typical Gryffindor versus Slytherin feuding?"

Harry thought about it and had to admit he hadn't. In fact if Daphne wasn't so startling pretty it would be easy to miss her. She generally hung out quietly with Blaise Zabini and her friend Tracey Davis and sometimes Paul Runcorn who rarely spoke unless called on in class. This was in stark contrast to Draco and Pansy and the rest of the Death Nibblers as Ron like to call the children of Death Eater families.

Seeing that Harry understood where he was coming from, Creswell continued, "You see Harry being put into Slytherin House isn't a stamp certifying you as evil. It's just been perverted by the Death Eaters and other bigoted Pureblood families. My wife has said if you take the time do some digging and look at what Salazar Slytherin _actually_ wrote in the texts which survive instead of what people wrote about what they think he said that you will find he wasn't against Muggleborns at all but only felt they needed to be taken away from Muggles and raised in the Wizarding world."

Creswell gestured to a print Harry recognized as a reproduction of a famous Wizarding painting of the Witch Hunt of Bamberg, one of the few which was successful in Europe due to help from disgruntled Squibs. "In light of a lot of the problems wizards and Muggles where having back then it makes perfect sense from Salazar's point in history. He never said wizard blood was better. Slytherin merely felt that _the pure blood_, which is to say magical blood, bonded us to those born to Muggles and thus we had a duty to them. All this later Pureblood supremacy came much later and definitely got worse under old Grindelwald."

Creswell let out a harsh chuckle, "I'm sure if Salazar where here today he would be the first to denounce your average Pureblood like the Malfoys as fools. In fact your relations, the Blacks family motto '_Semper Munditiae; P__erpetuum Potestatem_' translates as _alway pure; power forever_ but the purity involved had nothing to do with blood. Magical scholars have long felt those who use magic with a pure heart or intent can cast stronger spells than those who use magic for their own selfless ends. This is often cited for the reasons Dark Lords rarely last. Thus to House Black, always pure originally meant pure intent and through that came power."

Creswell frowned, "Harry, you have to understand that Slytherin valued ambition because he felt it was the mark of any sentient creature to try to rise above the station they were born into. He lived in a time where life was very stratified. Who you were born of often ruled your life. Slytherin himself was born of a lowly family but he refused to stay in poverty or servitude to Lords who were above him due to just being born into wealth."

Creswell leaned forward and Harry could tell he was trying to get across an important point, "You see Harry, cunning and ambition are not evil by themselves. It is the intent on how you use it. It is the same with bravery. While it is a noble thing, it often can be manipulated so the person is tricked into doing things they think are just and good when they are not. Sadly many in Gryffindor House down through the centuries has been led astride because they think their bravery and selflessness somehow is inherently noble."

"So being sorted in Slytherin isn't what people think it is. Slytherin wanted students who wanted to shine and be more than society wanted them to be. It used to be Muggleborns were quite often sorted in Slytherin. Sadly the Sorting Hat's magic is an extension of Hogwarts itself. The more blood purity beliefs took hold, the more the Sorting Hat sorted people who believed that is what Slytherin wanted in his House." Creswell explained.

"I know Ms. Greengrass has never said anything to you about all this, but please look at it from her perspective: she has to survive in Slytherin House. However, it doesn't take away the connection between your two families." Creswell got up and went to a cabinet and started rooting around for something. "You see Harry, you and House Greengrass have blood in common as well. It is obvious no one has told you anything of your family history other than young Longbottom so I'm not sure you if you know your grandmother Samantha was a Greengrass? Ah, here it is."

Creswell pulled out a lineage chart of House Potter and laid it down in front of Harry. Sure enough, his paternal grandmother had been a Greengrass and his great grandmother had been a Black! Harry's mind was a jumble of thoughts. All this time he thought he was an orphan with no one other than the Dursleys as blood relatives. From the chart he could see he was related to many of his schoolmates even if this meant one of them was Draco. Harry's eyes noticed how he was related to Tonks just as much as he was with Malfoy. This helped mollify the fact he had a blood connection to that blond ponce. Tonks was cool even if she seemed caught up in the Old Man's Order.

After a moment, Creswell went on, "So Harry while I can understand your unwillingness to trust me due to what you know and what is obvious you haven't been told. The truth is you are part of the extended family of House Greengrass and such _**are**_ part of my business. House Creswell was originally a client house of the Greengrasses when magic first came into our family. In fact I think somewhere back about 200 years ago a Potter daughter married into our family. So don't think my helping you is going to result in you owing something to House Greengrass you don't feel comfortable with. Besides, Daniel Greengrass as well as old Theodore Greengrass, Goddess rest his soul, has had plenty of experience facing down questions about their actions. Helping you is strictly business in a way. I'm sure you'd do the same if Daphne came to you for help, correct?"

Harry just nodded a bit woodenly. It was a lot to take in. With all of the memories he had absorbed from Voldemort on top of the revelations he had about Dumbledore, he thought he was beginning to get a handle on his life. Now another door into another huge room filled with information had been opened. It was so much to take in at once!

Creswell knew his young client was getting overwhelmed. "Look Harry, I know this is a lot to take in so before we get into what needs to be done and any dark secrets you feel you need me to know, how about you sleep on it? You did just get out of Azkaban. You'll be staying here as part of your parole in a room we keep clients in. While it will prevent you from escaping, know that we do this as part of our agreement with the Ministry to ensure you don't escape. It has nothing to do with trust or whether or not we feel you are innocent or guilty. However I'm sure you'll find this room much more to your liking than your old cell. I suggest I take you down there and one of our elves can prepare you some food. They have lots of experience in getting people back up to speed after all that trash they feed prisoners at Azkaban. So get fed and get some sleep and think on this and we can talk tomorrow. I'd rather talk to you when you feel more comfortable telling me your side of the story. Morgana knows this case has enough weirdness as it is." Creswell said with a slight roll of his eyes.

Harry nodded, "I'd like that Mr. Creswell. I am a bit knackered; I don't think I've had a decent night sleep in weeks. Till tomorrow then."

"Till tomorrow," Creswell agreed.

**XxXxX**

Harry quietly hummed to himself to the sound of Anne Lennox singing about wondering about who some girl was. Harry had been surprised to see that the building was wired for electricity and to find a working radio in Creswell's office. He had asked Healer Edwards about it when she had looked in on him before he had bedded down. She had kindly explained that unlike Hogwarts, most places didn't have enough ambient magic to interfere with most technology. It was just tradition and fear of change which kept so many families using only magic in their homes. She had asked him if he had wanted a telly brought in and he had readily agreed. Harry had rarely got to watch TV by himself at the Dursleys so it was nice to be the hand which held the remote for a change.

Harry went back to reviewing his written statement he had just finished regarding the events that led to the death of his godfather and his subsequent arrest. Before he had left briefly to get some documents from the Ministry, Creswell had told him not to gloss over anything if he could avoid it. He had warned it was better to be truthful on the stand and give out info that might hurt one's case than to be caught in a lie. While he didn't expect Fudge to allow veritaserum to be used, Creswell couldn't rule it out so that was another reason for Harry to be as honest as possible.

Harry's anger had returned as he went through the document. Reliving the events just got him fuming again at the injustice of it all. At least he would finally have his day in court regarding Umbridge's use of a Blood Quill on him. Healer Edwards had gone rather spare when she had examined the scar on his hand. Her spell-work confirmed what had been done to him. Harry hadn't realized there was a legitimate use for the Blood Quill and there were even a few in this room to be used when signing certain important legal documents. To be used to writes lines with as a punishment was something Umbridge would be hard pressed to explain.

Other than that, there wasn't a lot to be happy about. Harry had looked at the morning's Daily Prophet and was only moderately surprised to see all the articles, op-eds and letters to the editor regarding him ranged from him being a deranged, attention-seeking boy to a budding Dark Lord. Funny how fast he could go from being _The Boy Who Lived_ to up-and-coming Number One menace to society! As sad as it was, this was nothing new for Harry.

It had taken a bit to find someone in the office who had the latest Quibbler but at least when he finally got one Harry found he wasn't being pilloried there as well. True most of the stories related to him where filled with dark conspiracy theories and the occasional fantastical creature element. Hah! If they only knew the real story, Harry had thought grimly. That story would shock Magical Britain more than a invading army of Heliopaths riding Crumpled Horned Snorkacks!

Martin Creswell came in while busily talking on a cell phone. Harry was surprised; he could hear him speaking just fine but Harry couldn't understand a thing which was being said. He tried to make sense of it till Creswell hung-up.

The older man smiled at the look of confusion on Harry's face. "Lawyer charm, Harry. It keeps anyone from understanding what I'm saying so I can be talking with a client and no one will hear any privileged information. That way I don't have to always duck into a private room to take my calls. I must say, why so many of our magical brethren seem okay with getting on their knees to make floo calls is something I can never quite fathom." Creswell said with a shake of his head.

"Well I think people like Draco Malfoy would rather be eaten slowly by a dragon with blunt teeth than admit that the Muggle world has anything to offer," Harry said with a slight smirk.

"To true, my boy, to true," Creswell said as he sat down and pulled out some forms from his briefcase and laid them across his desk. "Now then before we get into any dark secrets, let me just go over what I know and what I think is happening. Is that alright with you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. Considering I've been out of the loop I probably need to know what has been said and done in regards to all this."

"Quite!" Creswell looked at the table next to Harry where his statement and the Daily Prophet lay. "If that is your statement and it's done, I'll take it. I see you've seen today's Prophet. Good because today's stories are pretty much what has been the talk since you were arrested. Say what you want about Fudge but when it comes to trying to ruin a person's reputation, he's rather good at it. There has been an almost universal condemnation of you from all sources Fudge has power or influence over. Worse, Dumbledore seems unwilling or unable to counter it. In the past he has always backed you up directly or had his allies and teachers like Professor McGonagall make statements refuting what is being said about you. So far except for bland statements like, '_I'm waiting for the trial to prove or disprove the allegations against Mr. Potter_' Dumbledore has been silent.

Creswell smiled at Harry's derisive snort. "Yes I agree. By making such statements he is practically condemning you. However, regardless of the fickle will of the masses, the facts of this case are hard to dispute. Most of the charges will be dropped simply because of the facts around the case. Facts that Fudge doesn't want aired publically. Yes it is true that you and your friends, the so called _Ministry 6_, where trespassing in the Ministry and worse the Department of Mysteries but that you where fighting actual Death Eaters is something the Ministry is desperate to downplay." Creswell fingered his well-trimmed beard for a moment. "Let me assure you that if you didn't notice how there is no mention of the Dark Lord in the Prophet today is because there hasn't been one since the incident."

"What?" Harry cried, practically jumping out of his seat. "That's impossible! There must have been at least twelve aurors that saw Voldemort before he disapparated! Fudge himself admitted to seeing him!"

"All too true, my boy, but these are aurors that work for the Ministry. While I will admit I am very surprised at this considering Director Bone's reputation, I am hardly shocked. Of course Director Bones is still in St. Mungo's after surviving that attack on her house by Death Eaters so perhaps Fudge has gotten to one of her subordinates."

Creswell paused and twirled his pen (a Muggle pen Harry noticed) for a second or two before continuing. "If I were to hazard a guess, I would speculate that Fudge issued some sort of decree keeping everything which happened at the Ministry that night a state secret. While it saves them some face, it does mean they will almost certainly have to drop the Ministry related charges against you since we would be able to have them unsealed for your defense. From what I've already seen, this is something the Ministry does not want." Creswell said.

"So," Harry said slowly, "If that is the case, then what am I really being charged with? They can't be serious about the attempted assassination of Umbridge can they?"

"Oh I assure you that they are." Creswell said with disgust evident in his tone. "They will also be painting you as a dangerous boy who put easily misled youngsters into danger. Now depending on how the case goes, I'm confident we can get you off of many of those charges or at the very least have them reduced to a monetary fine. Yes it is true that you rode Thestrals, technically stealing them from Hogwarts, but since they came willingly and you were not seen by any Muggles it will be hard for them to make a criminal charge stick. The fact that you broke into the house of a relative of Mr. Longbottom to use their floo to get to London from Hogsmeade is another one that will be a bit dicey for the Ministry since they have to admit to where you where going. I, for one, will certainly be showcasing the why of how you felt you needed to get to London. This of course is what Fudge wants to avoid."

Harry frowned, "Mr. Creswell, While I was in Azkaban I got to wondering about that night at the Ministry and there are some things which really bothered me about what went down. How was it we were able to floo into the Ministry with no one noticing? I mean it is the seat of Britain's magical government yet a bunch of school kids pretty much just walked in undetected! Why was there no security? How come there wasn't anyone working that night? I can't believe there isn't some part of the Ministry which works the night shift. I also know we passed some portraits along the way. If I was in charge of security of the Ministry, I'd certainly make it so the portraits knew to raise an alarm if they saw intruders."

Creswell smiled nastily, "Yes it does seem impossible doesn't it? Sort of like if you just walked into Parliament and then wander into the offices of MI-5, eh? Well _apparently_ there was a security drill in progress that night so none of the night shift was anywhere near where you and your friends appeared. _Apparently_ there was a mix-up and none of the different auror teams got assigned to do the security sweep through the building and instead were doubled-up on ensuring everyone was accounted for at the rally points. _Apparently_ this was all just a coincidence. Never mind the fact half-way through the drill the call came in about a 'criminal element' attacking Director Bones' residence so there was that added level of confusion."

Seeing the look dawning on Harry's face, he chuckled, "So yes, Fudge, has a lot of reasons to keep the press and members of the Wizengamot from finding out what happened that night since it shows how badly security at the Ministry was compromised. He can't even scapegoat Director Bones since I know almost for a fact she knew nothing of the security drill since she would have been there overseeing it. Yes, there are layers upon layers of failure here."

Creswell looked down at his desk and found a piece of parchment. "So all Fudge has which to use against you are the charges that you colluded with the centaurs to kill High Inquisitor Umbridge. As ludicrous as this charge sounds, it does have the potential to hurt you, Harry." Seeing the unbelieving look on Harry's face, Creswell gave a sad smile, "You must understand Harry that in a world where wizard's born of Muggles are looked down upon, and someone like a centaur is seen in a rather poor light. While I'm sure you slept mostly through old Binn's class, I would have hoped you'd picked up enough by reading between the lines as to why the goblin's keep revolting."

Creswell sighed and looked disappointed, "The sad truth is the magical world, at least here in the UK and Europe, treat non-humans like dirt even as we use them for our own ends. Centaurs are not native to Britain but where asked to come here around 1,200 years ago to act as tutors and astronomers. There was a time when famous centaurs like Chiron where renown for their teaching skills. Sadly those days are past and we practically pen them up as if they were a disease. So there will be plenty in the court who are ready to believe the worst about the centaurs and their motives.

Creswell tapped the parchment in front of him. "I'm not quite sure what the original plan for you was since almost nothing had been done regarding your case while you were in Azkaban. However now that you are out on parole, suddenly you have a court date which has jumped to the head of the queue. Your court date is set for this Friday. This tells me they expect it to be a fast trial. Normally big, showy trials starts on Monday. A Friday date implies they either want the weekend to break people's attention away from it or it will be done in one day."

Creswell nodded thoughtfully, "There is also the fact the next Quibbler will not come out for another week so the Daily Prophet will be the main info about the trial. Considering the Quibbler is the only publication which has been even remotely accurate, the Ministry is obviously trying to down-play the trial. There is also the fact Friday night is the first game of the inter-mural Quidditch finals which will mean there are plenty of distractions from what could be a big embarrassment for Fudge. Of course for us this means we have little time to gather witnesses and evidence which I'm sure just is part of the over-all plan."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "So does this mean I have a real chance of being put back in Azkaban?"

Creswell gave a rather predatory smile, "Of course not, my dear boy! You have retained Kettleridge, Creswell & Dippet and after dealing with they ever-changing world of business issues, the Ministry is a rather poor match for our skills. I've already lined up a surprise witness and gotten some rather impeccable testimony from your centaur friends. I must say they were eager to help you. I'm sure you won't be surprised that the stars seem to say a lot about you according to the centaurs."

Harry rolled his eyes at this, "Yes I found that out first year when Professor Firenze saved me from Voldemort in Professor Quirrell's body. I'm rather sick of the stars and prophecies and who-knows-what-else being made about me. Until recently, I seemed to be the last to know anything about my life."

"Prophecy you say? I take it that was why you where in the Department of Mysteries that night?" Creswell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I share a mental connection with Voldemort through my curse scar," Harry said with a tap of his finger to his scar. "We can't read each other's minds but we can often see what the other is doing, or at least I've seen Voldemort's. I can't be sure if the same is true for me. Voldemort used this link to show me what I thought was Sirius Black being tortured so I'd come to rescue him. It was just a plot to get the prophecy. If I had known prophecies were stored in the Ministry and that only he or I could retrieve it…well I would have been more cautious."

Creswell's eyes had narrowed, "Rescue Sirius Black? So I take it then he was innocent of betraying your parents? The interview you gave to the Quibbler implied it but you didn't go into much detail."

Harry sighed, "Well I didn't want to because it sort of implicated me and my friend Hermione Granger in a crime. You see after Sirius escaped Azkaban he came to Hogwarts to protect me from Pettigrew."

"How did he manage that, Harry" Creswell interrupted, leaning forward eagerly.

"Sirius, like Pettigrew and my father, were unlicensed Animagi. They did that to help their friend, my old teacher Professor Lupin when he was in his werewolf form. Because Sirius could remain in his dog form a lot, the Dementors didn't affect him as much. He was able to escape his cell in that form and then off the island as well."

"Ah, well then I don't see too many convicts having that option. That does make me feel a bit better about security at the prison. If what you said about Barty Crouch Jr. being true, he at least had help to escape." Creswell said in a relieved tone. "Please continue, Harry."

"So Sirius had figured out that Pettigrew was hiding in plain sight as the pet rat of my friend Ron Weasley. However in the fight that exposed him, things went pear-shaped when Sirius and I got jumped by a hundred or so Dementors and he was caught. My friend Hermione and I used a time-turner to rescue him as well as the hippogriff Buckbeak that was to be wrongly executed by the Ministry. So we helped Sirius escape on Buckbeak after I drove off the Dementors with my Patronus charm. I didn't think if that story came out that Fudge or the DMLE would have been too happy with me or Hermione." Harry concluded.

"I should say not! My word Harry, you have certainly lived an interesting life. Escaped murderers, disguised traitors, Dementors and hippogriffs. Plus I guess one could lump in that dragon from last year." Creswell said laughing.

"Don't forget the basilisk I killed in my second year," Harry deadpanned.

"Good Heavens! Do you mean to tell me the legendary beast from the Chamber of Secrets was a basilisk?" Creswell said in amazement.

Harry nodded and pulled his shirt sleeve up to show a nasty scar. "Yes, you can see where it put a fang through my arm. If it hadn't been for the tears of Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes, I'd have died. Luckily I was able to stab through its mouth into its brain as it bit me."

"Stab it? With what, Harry? Basilisk hide is almost as impenetrable as dragon hide. It should have been impossible for a twelve year old boy to kill such a beast with a blade!" Creswell asked.

Harry smiled crookedly, "Tell that to the Sword of Gryffindor. I was able to pull it out of the Sorting Hat which Fawkes had brought with him."

Creswell just shook his head in amazement. "I must say the real Harry Potter is even more amazing than the fanciful _Boy-Who-Lived_! Well now, I can see why you wanted to know about trust. If slaying a basilisk and using a proscribed time altering device to help a wanted criminal escape is just your normal adventure, I shudder to think what more you have to tell me!"

"You have no idea, sir, no idea at all," Harry said darkly.

**OFFICES OF KETTLERIDGE, CRESWELL & DIPPET, LONDON, UK – JULY 4th 1996 – AFTERNOON**

Harry fidgeted and for the tenth time in as many minutes fiddled with the collar of his dress shirt. He knew he had to look good for the trial but he wished there was some sort of charm that broke new clothing in; the collar was stiff and it itched.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure it will feel more comfortable by tomorrow," Creswell said with a smile in his voice. They were both being attended by some tailors which Madam Malkin had sent over to get Harry fitted. Creswell had decided with the importance of the case, he would be better off getting a new suit and robes as well. It would be a rush job but Madam Malkin had assured them she would get it done.

After the tailors had finished their measurements and had packed their gear and left, Harry was happy to be back in the generic robe he had been given after his release from Azkaban. It wasn't much but it beat stiff-necked dress shirts! Harry followed Creswell back to his office as some new developments had come up since their last discussion. Harry hadn't felt comfortable telling some of his darker suspicions about Dumbledore, but he had told enough of what had been going on at Hogwarts to get Creswell's curiosity well and truly piqued. He had definitely agreed with Harry that something was not right at Hogwarts. He had told Harry that while the quick trial date was going to make things interesting, he was on top of it. So Harry had spent the rest of the day enjoying doing nothing and watching shows on the telly before getting another good night's sleep.

With a sigh, Harry plopped down in his new favorite chair. He had vowed that if his family was indeed well off that he was going to get a chair like this! Smiling to himself Harry thought it was the very least due to him for defeating Voldemort as a child. He had been told once (by Hermione?) that he had been put up for the Order of the Merlin but it hadn't gone through since no one truly knew what happened that Halloween night. They could keep the medal; he would rather have the comfy chair!

Creswell looked up and seem to be able to read Harry's expression. "No, you can't have that chair. I think it is one of the secrets of my success. The funny thing there isn't any sort of charms or spell work on it and I didn't even have it handcrafted. I got it at an antique store on Upper Street not too far away from King's Crossing."

Creswell's face turned serious. "Now Harry, I wanted to talk to you because I had a rather interesting 'chat' with Headmaster Dumbledore this morning. It seems that Dumbledore is convinced that you need to be taken from here and placed back at your relatives' house for your own protection until the trial. As if you weren't safe here!" Creswell said. He was obviously upset at Dumbledore.

"I take it this building is safe?" Harry asked.

"Of course it is! The gall of the Headmaster in thinking that we haven't dealt with high profile cases and held important prisoners before! He seems to forget our firm has been around for over a century and never has a client escape or been kidnapped out of our care. Not to tempt fate but I would almost wish for the Dark Lord to try and make a go at you here!" Creswell fumed.

"Why is that? Even if they couldn't get in past your wards, they could just disapparate before the aurors showed up. It certainly is what Voldemort did in the Ministry." Harry asked.

Creswell gave a nasty smile. "Oh I would wish they would try to apparate either into the building or just outside. There would be a lot less Death Eaters to worry about. We have a lot more than wards protecting this building. True if they did make a concerted push to get in there would sadly be a lot of dead Muggles in the adjacent buildings by the end of the day. However you can cover a lot under the guise of a 'gas explosion' in this day and age. So many wizards and witches never even think what can be done with some explosives or electrified floors and fences. However, be that as it may, it does show that Dumbledore is adamant in trying to get you back to your relatives for some reason."

"Great! I get taken out of one prison and right off the bat the Old Man wants to throw me back into my old prison." Harry said disgustedly.

"Quite!" Creswell said. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know Harry while it isn't something my firm does; I have some fine contacts if you wish to press charges against your relatives. Who knows if there is any collusion between them and Headmaster but there is ample evidence to have them up on child abuse charges. Even if you do not press it immediately, I would recommend doing so. While I am sure you'd rather not air all the terrible things done to you, it is important that these sorts of things get prosecuted. Far too often abuse in the magical world, regardless of whether the abuse is against the muggle-raised or house elves, is just ignored and so nothing ever gets done. I'm sorry to say but you sort of owe it to others that may be suffering because they are seen as 'freaks' by their families. As I told you the day we met, Salazar Slytherin felt we had a duty to the Muggleborn and raised but sadly most today do not feel that way. If it came out that even the famed _Boy-Who-Lived_ could be abused, well I think it could help others."

Harry gave Creswell a sour look but stopped before giving the emphatic denial he first thought of. The truth was the solicitor was right. Hermione had often raged about it in regards to the abuse of house elves. It would be egotistical and selfish to think that he was the only one in magical Britain who had been mistreated by their family for being a Magical. His new memories from Riddle showed he too had been mistreated at the orphanage before going to Hogwarts. Ron had always been jealous of all the 'heroics' Harry had done when to him it was just trying to stay alive. Yet here was a chance to actually be a hero; what could be better than saving a child from being locked up in the cupboard under the stairs like he had?

"Yes, sir, I think I should do as you ask. However I would like to wait a bit. Would it be better to go forward while I am still a minor or wait till I'm seventeen?" Harry asked.

Creswell gave him an odd look. "Harry, you are going to be an adult in 27 days so it is a moot point as it will take some time to get a case against your relatives together."

Harry was startled by this. An adult at sixteen? "I am afraid I don't understand, sir. I was told that the age of adulthood in the Wizarding world was 17 and not 18 or 21 like it is in Muggle world."

Creswell opened his mouth to speak, stopped himself and looked at the ceiling. Harry could tell he was upset and was trying to calm himself. Finally with a long sigh, Creswell looked back at him. "Harry, let me guess, you have no idea about anything related to your House do you? House Potter, that is and not Gryffindor." Seeing Harry shake his head, Creswell sighed again. He got up and poured himself a drink. He didn't care that it was just after lunch. It was times like this which really tried his opinion on mankind in general. He took a swift drink and sat back down.

"Okay Harry, I am going to explain a few things and I will act like you haven't a clue to anything I will tell you. I fear the sad truth is you actually don't have any idea. You are the last direct heir to House Potter. While you have many cousins, especially through your connection with House Black, you have no first cousins who are magical. The last war as well as the 1978 Dragonpox epidemic hit the final remnants of your family very hard. Since you are the last direct heir, you fall under special inheritance rules."

"What kind of special?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Oh nothing sinister my boy," Creswell hastened to add. "In our world, the last direct male heir to a House becomes the Lord of that House at the age of 15. This is mostly symbolic due to the age being the sum of the magical numbers 3, 5 and 7. At fifteen, about all you could have done is be recognized as Lord Potter at social functions and have the power to change the proxy voting your family's interests in the Wizengamot. It also gives more access to the family money and how it is being used. However you become a full adult after receiving your OWLs. For most wizards this means around their sixteenth birthday. Since you haven't been notified that you flunked your OWLs, you would normally be eligible to automatically become Lord Potter on your birthday."

"Wait, if I could have become Lord Potter, at least in name, last year why wasn't I told of this?" Harry asked.

"Why indeed? Personally I am amazed not one of your so-called adult friends didn't bring it up considering even that hag Umbridge would have to tread carefully if you were acknowledged as Lord Potter. I am betting, however, Dumbledore contrived some excuse why it wasn't the proper time for you to ascend to your birthright. Frankly I'd like to hear that whopper!" Creswell chuckled but then frowned, "One could further ask why you have never seen a copy of your quarterly reports concerning the businesses owned by House Potter. They should have been sent to you when you reached your eleventh birthday. Since it is obvious you've never gotten those it would seem, as they say, the plot has thickened." Creswell said.

"Well I rarely get mail but I seem to recall Professor McGonagall saying something about my mail being screened for security reasons as well as to keep me from being overwhelmed by all the mail I get for being famous." Harry shook his head, angry at himself. Here was another incident where he had just accepted what he was told and never probed further. Harry couldn't help but wonder if there had been more than just memory charms placed upon him by Dumbledore when he was a child. How else to explain his own lack of asking even the most basic questions about his family?"

"Well it probably would not be worth pursuing a charge of interfering with the Royal Mail and Wizarding owls even though those are very serious crimes. Since I can almost guarantee this is the work of Albus Dumbledore acting either as the Chief Warlock or your magical guardian or both you can expect nothing will come of it." Creswell said grimly. "However this does mean we have a bit more ammunition to use in your case tomorrow. While it may not directly relate, I can use it to show how your life has been interfered with. This will bring up things that neither Fudge nor Dumbledore will want brought up relating to the Ministry so we can really put those charges down for the count. It will not help directly in regards to Umbridge but it will garner you some sympathy." Creswell gave a rather evil smile, "I'm never one to turn down anything that generates sympathy in a jury."

Harry gave a short laugh. "So what does this mean for me? What does it mean that I'm to be Lord Potter? I didn't even know my name wasn't 'freak' or 'boy' until I was about five years old. How am I supposed to compete with people like Draco Malfoy and all those high society types if I don't know the rules?"

Creswell winced at the revelation that the so-called savior of magical Britain hadn't known his own name until he went to school for the first time. Someone was going to pay for that abuse if he had anything to say about it. Luckily, as a solicitor of an influential firm, he had such power. "Well Harry I will try to help as best as I can but you are in a bit of a bind. If you lose your case tomorrow, you may well be back in Azkaban before the end of the day. Even if you win, we are back to what Dumbledore was discussing with me this morning; you will be sent back to your relatives. In the time it would take to get you placed somewhere else, you'll legally be of age."

Harry frowned, "If I'm going to be an adult soon, why is the Headmaster so intent I go back to the Dursleys? I mean he has to know I will be out of there like a shot the moment I am legally of age. That he hasn't even said anything worries me. Is it possible he's done something which will interfere in me being declared an adult?"

Creswell frowned as well. He had thought upon this very same topic and had come to the very same conclusion, "I'm afraid that very well may be the case. So much of what the Headmaster has done is either illegal and even any dubious legality he might give his actions via his power as your guardian, the Chief Warlock and any help from Fudge, at some point the owls will have to come home to roost. That he seems unworried about this outcome is rather sinister."

Seeing the dead, dejected look in Harry's eyes Creswell hastened to continue, "Now there is something we can try and that would be to see if you could spend the remaining time before your birthday with the Longbottoms. Young Neville is almost in the same boat as you considering he is also a last direct heir to his House. I'm sure Dame Longbottom would be more than happy to help you get up to speed in regards to your duties and responsibilities as Lord Potter. House Longbottom has long been an ally of your House. Because of this you might have a chance to foil Dumbledore's efforts to get you back to relatives. Considering Mr. Longbottom will become a Lord in his own right soon, it will open up other avenues to attack Dumbledore's plan for you; whatever that may be."

"So if I get slung back to my uncle's house, what does that mean when I turn sixteen? Is there some sort of ceremony I need to do? Can the Headmaster interfere?" Harry asked.

Creswell shrugged, "Before today I would say no there wasn't a way but now I'm not too sure. As for the actual claiming of your inheritance, the mechanics of that are fairly simple. I'm sure many families have a traditional text for this but it is unnecessary. All you have to do is say something like, '_I, Harry James Potter, of the blood of House Potter claim my right by birth_' and your House ring will appear." Creswell reached out and showed a signet ring on his right hand bearing a family crest. Creswell gave a sad smile at the surprise on Harry's face. "Your House was not the only one to be hit hard in the last war. I am very young to be a head of my House but at least I still have a living brother as well as two first cousins. You know my niece, do you not? Leanne Creswell? She's a good friend of Katie Bell who I know is a teammate of yours."

Harry nodded, surprised at not having made that connection before. True he did have a lot on his mind. Plus, after Azkaban, he had good reason for walling off all of his memories of Katie Bell so as not to lose them.

Creswell went on, oblivious to Harry's musings, "The problem I see in all of this is you, Harry, are not most cases. I would not put it past Dumbledore and Fudge to have done some things to keep you from claiming your inheritance the Headmaster seems intent on keeping from you just as he has been diligent in keeping you in the dark about your heritage. The question is why?"

"I'm sure that was a rhetorical question, as my friend Hermione would say, but I don't know enough to see what Dumbledore could get out of it. What does he get as being my guardian? Dumbledore doesn't seem to be one to give up power he has," Harry said thinking of certain lines of the real prophecy.

Creswell nodded, "Very astute, my boy. At the most basic level, Dumbledore is acting as the proxy for House Potter and can use your House's votes in the Wizengamot. That right there is important but one could argue why go behind your back? It implies that if you knew more of the truth you would not be inclined to vote along the lines that Dumbledore would wish. There is the money issue but since we first talked I've confirmed the Goblins are running your businesses. Since they make their money by making you money, you don't have to worry about theft."

"Are you sure? I've never had access to my vault like you said I should have had when I turned fifteen. Hagrid had my vault key when we went to Diagon Alley my first year. I think Mrs. Weasley has it now. She's used it to get money to pay for my school books so obviously other people have access to my money." Harry said.

"You don't have your key?" Creswell practically sputtered. "Harry, that is practically impossible! The goblins have a very detailed process to allow anyone not of the blood to use someone's key. You would know it if you had done it. The goblins are nothing if not perfectionists when it comes to making sure someone is giving the right to access a vault of their own free will" Creswell stabbed a finger into his intercom, "Helen? I need to arrange a meeting with the goblins as soon as possible. I need to talk to the highest goblin who will talk to me. Tell them it is about a possible House breach regarding the Potters. I'm sure they already know about the trial but please let them know that time is critical. This is important, Helen, make it happen!"

Harry was a bit shocked as he heard the woman ask a few questions before signing off to contact the goblins. He hadn't even considered that a lot of what had happened to him might simply be about money. He sheepishly realized that he owed Hermione an apology. He remembered thinking that Hermione had been a bit naïve thinking that the magical world would be somehow less evil or corrupt in places as the Muggle world. Now here he was being totally blindsided by the fact that perhaps much of his problems stemmed from simple greed. He had money and power apparently and he knew enough history to see that made him ripe to be taken advantage of.

Creswell stood and came over to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Harry I need to go since this is really important. It isn't just about the money. Knowing what I know of the world I can say will some confidence that you have probably been stolen from. As bad as this is it is also an opportunity. In regards to crime there is a saying that you have to follow the money. If I can get access to information I know the goblins will have, it will hopefully provide a roadmap to those who have been messing with your life. So while it may be hard, I need you to sit tight while I sort this out. I'll have Helen see if she can find a primer regarding some of the customs relating to ancient and noble houses. If anything it will give you something to do before tomorrow's trial."

"Am I going to find out that I'm actually broke just as I found out that my family was wealthy?" Harry asked. The way his life seemed to run, it was the most probable outcome. Every time he got something good, it was taken away. Just like Sirius...

"What? Oh no, nothing like that. Don't fret my boy. One thing that will work for you is that your wealth is being run by the goblins. They can be maneuvered and tricked into certain things but if you can show you have been a victim of theft, you have no better friend than a goblin. Mark my words Harry, if you do nothing else as Lord Potter than you would be wise to cultivate the Goblin Nation. Most wizards barely tolerate them; more the fools them. The goblins can get you out of situation which would be impossible for solicitors like me. I tell you, when it comes to contracts and treaties no one keeps them better than the goblins. It's why solicitors like them so much; if it's in the contract, that's what's going to happen." Creswell said as he rushed to put on his robe and grabbed his hat before giving Harry a nod before leaving.

Harry could hear him talking to Helen outside. Again Harry felt as if his head was on fire. It seemed like every day brought more and more information he had never even knew existed. As much as reading a book sounded relaxing at the moment, Harry knew he needed time to think and get his head back together. Already he could hear the murmur of Riddle's memories he hadn't sorted start to buzz in the back of his mind. He needed to get this under control before the trial.

The trial! Harry looked out the window and across the roofs of London. He could see the building tourists thought was just the offices of the Star Energy Corporation. Harry knew what actually lay underneath all those Muggles dealing in oil and natural gas. If they only knew what power lay just below their feet! A power that Harry had to face again tomorrow.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: If you see it in this story, it exists. Google Maps are a wonderful thing!

**The Rewrite**: Looking back I'm shocked no one caught the fact this story is set in 1996 and the Euro didn't come out till 1999. Not that I'm complaining mind you. Also the rewrite allowed me to break up the big blocks of text quite a few reviewers had complained about. That and to insert things from my own "Harryverse" which I've created in my other stories. Obviously for those readers of HP and the Rejected Path, House Potter is more than just famous brewers.

**Changes to Canon**: In my personal canon, the Blacks have been in England for a long time and definitely predate the French Invasion of 1066. Thus why would their motto be French? Did a little checking and the etymology of the word Black could have it brought in during the 5th Century with the Anglo-Saxon invasions. This, of course, would still have the Potter family being older since they had been in England and brewing when the Romans ruled. I'm starting to think, though, the Potters changed their names as the etymology of Potter is late Old English so they may have changed their name from something more Latinized. That and even after the Romans left, the elite often had Romanized names in addition to their 'British' name.

**Breaking into Parliament**: Ever wonder how the Ministry 6 just sort of sauntered into the offices of Magical Britain and there wasn't even a night clerk to greet them? No portrait telling them they were trespassing, no charms, no wards or even a house elf cleaning the floors? Then to compound this, Harry and Co. walked into "Area 51" with nary a problem? JKR laid many a whoppers on us, the readers, but this has got to be the biggest "WTF?" after the whole RW/HG ship. I'm glad it dawned on me that in paving over that plot hole gave me more ammo for why Fudge couldn't bring up anything regarding the Ministry break-in at the trial. The level of incompetence is staggering and would get Fudge booted if it got out.


	4. Trials and Tribulations

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND**: When the chips are down, always know a good shrubbery designer/arranger.

**CHAPTER FOUR – TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS**

**THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC, LONDON – JULY 5th 1996 – MORNING**

Harry let his gaze wander over the room as members of the Wizengamot were taking their seats. Unlike his previous brush with the Ministry, this trial was set in the full Wizengamot chambers. It seemed to Harry like a mash-up of the House of Lords and a huge theater. The older houses had box seats which one of his guards told him had charmed curtains which allowed the members to see and hear out but no one could look or hear anything inside.

While a few of the boxes had their privacy curtains up, most were open and Harry saw all of them were filling up. The bottom floor was already a hectic scene as members found their way to their seats or chatted with other. It was quite the crowd.

Harry had asked Martin if having the whole Wizengamot try his case was in any way normal.

He had never gotten the sense the body had any judicial power. Creswell had given him a brief history of how the Wizengamot could try certain cases, especially those which involved heirs of elite houses. Harry learned that while Fudge certainly would like to have another closed hearing with select members of the Wizengamot, his status as the Potter heir made that impossible. While people like Lucius Malfoy would love to see him sent back to Azkaban, on principle he couldn't allow Fudge to railroad him since one day it might be him before a Ministry kangaroo court.

The solicitor had given a tight smile and told him how Fudge almost certainly had to have the entire body present since he would try to keep certain facts suppressed as 'state secrets' and to do that he would need the whole Wizengamot present to vote on it. So as much as the Minister probably wished he could have a smaller, more secret trial, his hands were tied by the very secrets he didn't want to come out.

Harry knew this was both good and bad for him. Good because it hopefully brought more people into the know of what had been done to him. It was bad since Creswell had said since he was seen as Dumbledore's man that many members might vote against him just because of that. Of course with almost every member present Harry didn't have to worry about Dumbledore or Fudge packing the jury. The thirteen members tasked to do so were to be randomly chosen by a magical artifact that reminded Harry of the Goblet of Fire.

Harry wished there was a way he could stand up and denounce the Old Man before the trial. Since he couldn't he contented himself to ignoring him. Dumbledore had already taken his seat as the presiding Chief Warlock and was talking with Dame Marchbanks. She seemed rather irate about something and Dumbledore didn't seem to be making much headway in calming her down.

"Hey mate, fancy meeting you here! I guess Malfoy was right; they let all kinds in here!" a voice behind him said.

Harry turned to find himself fact to face with a grinning Neville Longbottom. He jumped up and gave his friend a crushing hug worthy of Hermione. "Neville! Am I glad to see you!" Harry said, releasing his friend.

"I'll bet. I tried to see you after you got out of Azkaban but my gran said that Mr. Creswell felt that it better to not to have anyone come see you. I wasn't happy with that but Gran pointed out that he was probably trying to keep my involvement out of it." Neville said.

"Hmm, yeah that sounds about right. He and I were talking yesterday about trying to keep me a bit insolated because I wasn't quite sure who I could trust. Sorry that had to include you, mate. I have to say you really came through for me." Harry said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Neville nodded, "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. It did take a bit since I could tell I was being watched. Funny how I 'popular' I became after the fight at the Ministry. It was like I couldn't get a minute alone for days. Luckily I was able to get Tracey alone while I was checking on some of the nastier plants in Greenhouse nine. I guess my minders weren't to keen on stink-sap!"

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "So who was hanging around you? No offense Nev, but you're right; it's not like you were a popular guy before all of this."

Neville laughed, "None taken, I was as suspicious of it myself. I mean I was expecting everyone to quiz me about what happened since Ron and Hermione are still in the infirmary. Well after a few days of someone always being around me I finally cornered Hannah. I sort of tricked her into a broom closet."

Harry waggled his eyebrows, "A broom closet, huh?"

"Yup, I figured that if anyone saw us they'd just think that all this 'hero stuff' had gotten to old Neville and he was going to get the girl," Neville said with a wide grin. "As it was, Hannah was pretty surprised but since it was me she didn't freak out. So I asked her point blank if she was following me. She tried to play it off in that she was just worried about me but she finally admitted that the Headmaster had asked a bunch of students to keep tabs on me. Supposedly it was to keep me from being alone after my 'troubling encounter' at the Ministry."

"So, does Ginny and Luna have minders like you," Harry asked.

"No and that is sort of what tipped me off. I even asked Hannah about it and she was surprised. She said Dumbledore hadn't even brought up Ginny or Luna. Hannah also didn't seem to have noticed that all the students which Dumbledore asked were girls. Makes me sort of wonder if suddenly I'm going to have a lot of girls interested in me this term, huh?" Neville said a bit sadly.

"Come on Neville, it was bound to happen. I mean we both become Lords in a month. If my time as the _Boy-Who-Lived_ has taught me anything is that lots of girls are drawn to fame like moths to a flame. You should be happy you haven't had to deal with it. It is bad enough that Ginny was a fan girl for awhile but I still have to deal with gals like Romilda Vane."

"Not to mention Colin Creevey, your most loyal fan!" Neville teased.

"Don't remind me, Nev." Harry said with a sour look. "Oh well, at least I get some decent pictures from him stalking me." Harry looked around the room; it looked like the trial would start soon.

"So are you here alone or have you seen anyone else?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. "Hermione went home but she's still on like six potions a day. I was able to visit her pretty often before end of term. She's a bit…" Neville's voice trailed off.

"She's a bit…what?" Harry asked.

Neville frowned and hesitated before speaking. He couldn't meet Harry's piercing green eyes. "Well she's a bit cross with you right now. She seems to think that going to the Ministry was a bad idea in hindsight and it is amazing all of us weren't killed. She seems to blame you for once again going into things without thinking and having no plan."

"No plan? This coming from the girl that took us into the Forbidden Forest on the off chance that either the Centaurs or Hagrid's half-brother the giant would stop Umbridge? I didn't ask for any of you to come! If you remember I practically begged you guys not to come!" Harry said crossly.

"Calm down, Harry. I know and I'm not sure why she's acting like this. She was just as much in favor of not letting you go alone as the rest of us. I think it might be that she almost died. She does seem to go on about it a lot." Neville said.

"Hermione and I have faced death quite a few times together so I don't see how this is any different!" Harry groused. "So is anyone else going to be here? I figure Ron is probably at St. Mungo's, right?"

"Yeah, he has good days and bad. I only got to seem him once before they transferred him. He seemed…odd. Maybe it is just because he was picking up on Hermione's anger but he's also pretty brassed off at you. Funny how they both were angry at you but you were the one in Azkaban!" Neville said.

"Well Ron has a history of going off on me so I'm not shocked. So do Ginny and Luna have their knickers all in a twist too? I managed to talk to Luna the night before I got carted away and she seemed okay." Harry said.

Neville nodded, "Yes, Luna is fine. In fact she seems a lot less…well loony. She commented on all the new girls hanging around me. She could tell something was up."

"Loony or not, Luna is smart and she's always been good at noticing things everyone else ignores," Harry agreed. "What about Ginny?"

Neville frowned, "I don't know what her problem is. She was the one that got us away from the Inquisitorial Squad and was pretty dead-set to go with you to the Ministry. Yet right now she's acting like she's got a mad-on for everything. She was okay for a few days after the fight but lately anything sets her off. It is like her Weasley temper is on all the time. She seems to think you should have done a better job of leading us at the Ministry and not let us get separated or let Ron get hurt like he did."

"F-all! Did she forget that there were two adult Death Eaters for each one of us? Plus she wasn't even there to see that it was her own brother who thought releasing those Cognivores would be a good idea! This is just great. My best mate thinks I'm menace who is backed up by his sister as well the one person I always thought I could count on! Just brilliant!" Harry said unhappily.

"I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news but I'm still shocked that as far as Gran can tell, none of us have been asked to testify. I'm sure that Mr. Creswell will try to have me testify but when I had asked earlier, Gran got told some stupid shitte that as minors our testimony wasn't needed compared to all the adult witnesses on the case. That and some bullocks about 'not wanting to trouble our young minds after our harrowing experience' like watching our friend get sent to Azkaban isn't troubling enough." Neville said darkly.

Harry clapped his hand again onto Neville's shoulder. "No worries mate. It is just that there are forces trying to railroad me again. I know that you'll do what ever you can. You already got me out of Azkaban so you've done a lot already. I was hoping Luna would be here but considering her father and his conspiracy theories I can't seem him showing up."

Neville got up as the three bells were rung to give warning the session would soon start. "Yeah old Xeno is barmy alright. Nice man but yeah, I think the only way you could get him here would be to have some proof there was a Crumpled Horn Snorkack hiding under Dumbledore's chair or something. I better get over to the Longbottom box." Neville grasped hands with Harry, "Good luck, mate!"

**XxXxX**

Harry suppressed a yawn. After the first few hours he had come to the inescapable conclusions that even with one's life on the line, trials were dead boring. He'd enjoyed catching some shows of _Rumpole of the Bailey_ when his relatives were out of the house but now he knew that those shows probably only showed a glimpse of what actually went on in a trial or otherwise they'd put the viewers to sleep. If he wasn't faced with being slung back into Azkaban, Harry was sure he'd be asleep right now; this was almost as bad as Binn's history lectures!

So far most of the 'action' had come with Creswell maneuvering the prosecution to admitting why certain charges where either not being taken more seriously or had been dropped for one reason or another. Currently the argument was going on about 'state secrets' and how could Harry be tried over crimes that weren't even allowed to be brought up at his own trial? As far as he could tell, Creswell had been right that Fudge was trying to downplay everything which happened in London.

To fight off boredom, Harry spent most of his time people watching. While the trial had been closed off from the public, he noticed that all the House boxes were mostly filled with not just members and their families but friends as well. He had been surprised to see Lucius alone in the Malfoy box. It was obvious that he must have cut and run after Harry had chased after Bellatrix or once again his galleons had granted him immunity. Harry was shocked that Draco would pass up a chance to see him possibly get sent to prison. Then again with his mouth it was likely that Lucius didn't trust him to keep it shut during the proceedings. He had noticed a few other students he recognized. Susan Bones was in her family box with Hannah Abbot.

Harry had smirked at the concept of 'Go to trial; bring a friend' that was implied there. He also noticed that both Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were with their father as well. Apparently the Greengrasses were not old enough to merit a box. He had noticed them fairly early and in doing so had made eye-contact with who had to be their father, Daniel Greengrass. He had given Harry a slight nod when Harry had given him a subtle seated bow. While Astoria didn't seem able to hide her boredom, Daphne face was an impassive mask.

Harry glanced over to the Greengrasses were seated. He noticed how Astoria had given in and had fallen asleep and even Daphne's 'Ice Queen' look had faded and she looked as bored as Harry felt. Neville gave Harry a slight shrug and a knowing smile when Harry had looked over to the Longbottom box. Harry guessed that Neville was an old hand at these sorts of Ministry things and had known how boring it would be.

Another person who Harry could tell was bored but seemed to cover it pretty well was Percy. Harry hadn't been surprised to see him since he was still obviously Fudge's whipping boy since he had fetching this and that for the Minister so far during the trial. What did surprise him was what had happened to him. Harry had found a story about Percy tucked away in one of the older copies of the Prophet he had read to get him up to speed after his time in Azkaban.

Apparently Mr. Weasley and Percy had another row after the fight at the Ministry. From what Harry had gotten from Mr. Creswell was Percy had gone along totally with Fudge's decision to cover-up Voldemort's return. Mr. Weasley had gone spare over this and was livid that Percy could do so when it was Voldemort who killed both of his Prewitt uncles. After a titanic argument, Mr. Weasley was so angry with his son that he had disinherited Percy.

Percy hadn't struck Harry as someone who was big into family legacies so at first he didn't understand why Mr. Weasley had been so angry. What did Percy have to do with the murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewitt? It had been Helen Dobbs, Creswell's assistant, who explained it to him when he asked since she was the one who got him the book on Wizarding culture. It turned out that Helen's grandfather was none other than Amos Weasley, the current head of the Weasley clan. So she had heard all the juicy gossip about it. Harry found that if a House had no male heirs, the second son of the oldest female of the House could renounce his own line and take up his mother's line. So that meant that Charlie Weasley could have become Lord Prewitt when he turned seventeen.

Charlie, Helen told Harry, had been expected to leave Hogwarts, become the new head of House Prewitt and go on to play professional Quidditch by practically all concerned. He had shocked everyone, especially his mother, when he up and left for Romania to become a Dragon Handler. This left the way for Percy to be able to claim the Prewitt legacy and according to Helen he had actively pursued it. However, Percy ran into the problem that inheritance law stated only the second son could take up the House by simply claiming it. Any younger son or eldest son of a younger female of the line could only take up the House if sponsored by another House and then have it approved by a majority vote of the Wizengamot.

According to Helen for all of his politicking, Percy had been unable to get a sponsor because while some houses like House Vance or House McKinnon (all allies of Dumbledore) had shown interest, they told him he'd didn't have the votes in the Wizengamot. Apparently Dumbledore's many foes weren't about to hand him some more votes. After hearing all of this, Harry understood why Mr. Weasley had gone off on his son. It made sense that if Percy wanted to become Lord Prewitt that it stood to reason he should be in the forefront of the fight against Voldemort in honor of his uncle's memories.

That Percy was still Fudge's errand boy wasn't surprising since now as merely Percy Arthurson, his standing in the Wizarding world was barely above a house elf. All of Percy's ambition had just driven him from his family and from the very power he had craved. Being a toady sycophant to Fudge was probably the best he could hope for the rest of his life. Helen had said he might get lucky to marry into a family with no male heirs like Susan Bones since any children would be from that line. However she didn't know of any Houses with only female heirs that would lower themselves to do that. It would be better to have the woman become a consort to someone like Harry than marry a disgrace like Percy.

Harry's attention was drawn back to the floor as Dumbledore banged his gavel and intoned, "This court will recess for lunch and then reconvene at 01:30pm! At such time, the charges of attempted assassination of Under-Secretary Dolores Umbridge and colluding with non-humans for the same will begin. So mote it be!"

Immediately the chamber dissolved into mutterings and the squeaking of chairs. While most members of the Wizengamot where quite old, Harry noticed that didn't stop them from getting out in a hurry! Harry stood and surreptitiously stretched. Martin Creswell had gathered up his papers and made his way up to the Potter Box. He seemed quite pleased with himself.

"I take it things are going well?" Harry asked as Creswell gestured for Harry to follow him toward floo room. It had pleased Harry that even though he was the accused, tradition demanded he be allowed to sit in his House seat. It made Harry feel happy to sit in a place his father and their ancestors had sat.

"Yes and no, my boy. Yes things are going well in that I was right that Fudge didn't have the stones to take you on in regard to any of the charges relating to the Ministry. No because I was also right that they are trying to rush this trial. Normally we'd be given a few days before starting back up with the charges relating to Under-Secretary Umbridge. This can work for you and against you." Creswell said.

"How so?" Harry asked as the pair queued up for one of the floo portals. Due to Harry's parole agreement, they had to return to the law firm for lunch. He nodded to his two guards as they fell into step behind him and Creswell. Harry was happy they worked for Creswell's firm and weren't any of Fudge's aurors. He had chatted with them a bit earlier and they seemed very competent. Even now while they looked as bored as Harry had been most of the day, he could tell by their eyes they were watching everyone around them.

"Harry while I've been in court for more hours than you've been at Hogwarts, it is something that I put up with. I'm still pretty young but I assure you that there are plenty of members of the Wizengamot who are already impatient to get this over with. Remember how I said that the Ministry wanted to use the Quidditch semi-finals to draw attention to your case? Well trust me there are probably at least half the body that will vote for you or against your depending on how they felt going into the chambers today regardless of the facts. They just want to get a verdict so they can get home to start watching the games tonight. Remember, unlike the Muggle world, the jury is an advisory panel that can be overruled by the Wizengamot. It rarely happens but it can happen." Creswell said.

"Well now I know my friend Ron can always get a job in the Wizengamot if Quidditch trumps justice." Harry said with a hint of snark.

Creswell laughed, "That's the spirit Harry. I must say you did a good job today. I guess old Binn's has some uses since you managed not to fall asleep or if you did I couldn't tell. As easy as it is, that never plays well with the court. Now, let's go get some food; facing off the evil forces of prosecution always make me hungry!"

**XxXxX**

Harry leaned forward in surprise at the witness Creswell had just called. The last two hours had been a big change over the morning. Both the Creswell and the prosecutor, a bloke named Octavious Pepper, had gone at it from the word go. So far nothing had really surprised Harry. He was unfortunately a veteran of being called a self-serving glory hound or some budding dark lord.

He had found it funny that Pepper had sort of worked himself into a corner by pushing the idea that Harry wanted Umbridge dead out of revenge but never spoke of why that might be so. Harry looked forward to showing off his hand. Creswell had been right about one thing, he wanted to tell the truth even if it hurt his case. Harry didn't care if it did give him more of reason to have supposedly tried to kill her, seeing how she had tortured him would certainly shift a lot of opinions.

Yet seeing Millicent Bulstrode coming forward to take the witness stand certainly shook Harry. He knew that Creswell had said he would have a surprise witness or two but he never thought he'd see a Slytherin testifying in his defense!

Harry listened avidly as Creswell walked Millicent through the events which had unfolded that day. While obvious ill-at-ease, Bulstrode had laid out everything clearly. She obviously had been shaken that Umbridge had been seconds away from using the Cruciatus Curse on Harry as well as the statement that she had sent the Dementors after Harry over the summer. These revelations had caused enough of a stir to force Dumbledore to call for order three times before the chamber quieted down. Prosecutor Pepper had tried to cast doubt on her as a witness, but Millicent had kept her cool and came off quite well, Harry thought.

Creswell then called Neville up to have him give his account. This time Pepper tried to make Neville out to be a mere sycophant to Harry who would say anything to protect him. Harry could tell that this line wasn't working if the faces around the chamber were any indication. Harry smiled that Neville's honesty and loyalty seemed to be known even in the Wizengamot. Again Neville talking about Umbridge's confession about the Dementor caused a stir. Additionally Neville had brought up Professor's Snape's comment about Umbridge using veritaserum on students to the point where Snape's supply had run out. Since this was highly illegal and appeared to be another nail in Umbridge's case against him.

The most interesting witness was the Speaker. She was a slight woman who reminded Harry of Luna. She was there as spokesperson for the Centaur herd. Harry hadn't realized that centaurs never interacted with the Ministry themselves but had Speakers do their talking. From what Harry knew from his encounters at Hogwarts, a Speaker must be an extraordinary person for the centaurs to have that must trust in them.

Of course non-human bigotry was almost the first thing out of Pepper's mouth as he objected to practically everything the woman testified too. The woman, who never gave her name other than 'Speaker', sat serenely through her being practically called a traitor to her race for working with the centaurs. Harry was glad that Hermione wasn't here after all since he knew she would be livid at the obvious bias Harry could feel in the room. He was rather sick of it as well. Again Harry wondered about the majority of the wizards and witches. Although, Harry reminded himself, this sort of bigotry might be more of the older, more rich set than the 'wizard on the street' who Harry rarely got a chance to meet.

Regardless of much of the overt hostility in the chamber, the Speaker had clearly related how Harry and Hermione had come into the forest with Umbridge and how it had been Umbridge herself who had provoked the centaurs. She even related Harry's own comments to Umbridge about not telling lies which was the first mention of his Blood Quill scars. He notice many of the nearby members looked at his hand which he was unconsciously fingering turning the testimony.

His own testimony was rather anti-climatic. Almost all of it was just him reaffirming what had already been testified too. He kept his calm as the prosecutor tried to get him to lose his cool by asking insultingly insinuating questions. He had hoped to give more testimony showing that he had tried to keep his friends from coming with him on the trip to the Ministry but a look between Dumbledore and Fudge had that line of questioning quickly shut down. Harry had felt pretty good about his testimony as he left the stands. The faces in the chamber seemed a lot less hostile than they had at the beginning of the day.

Surprisingly Pepper didn't call any witness for the prosecution. Harry had sort of expected some of the Inquisitional Squad to be called or even Umbridge to refute his claims. However he suspected that nothing the likes of Draco or Pansy could say would fly against one of their own in Bulstrode's testimony. That and Harry suspected that Pepper knew that Creswell would call for a pensieve reading or veritaserum in Umbridge's case. Considering how long court cases lasted in the Muggle world, Harry was shocked that the Wizengamot recessed to allow them to retire to render a verdict by 4pm that afternoon. Maybe Creswell was right that his fate now hung on how many people wanted to get home before Wales played Spain in that night's match!

During the recess, Harry took the opportunity to walk over to the Greengrasses. He felt it was important that he personally thank both Daphne and her father for their help. He wished Daphne had brought Tracey so he could thank her as well. Daniel Greengrass's face certainly didn't show any of what he was thinking as Harry approached. Harry didn't take it personally and it reminded him that he had to play to a larger crowd. He, as well as his daughters, did stand as Harry came up to their section.

"Lord Greengrass, in the name of Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I wanted to thank you for your help to both me and my House. I do hope that I did not presume upon our families' long business history together?" Harry hoped he had gotten that right. He had used some of his free time to go over the book Helen had gotten him on such things. He had been surprised to find out that while he would be called 'Lord Potter' he was actually the Earl of Yorkshire which was sort of the magical equivalent of the Earl of Northumbria. Daniel Greengrass, he had learned, was two steps lower and 'merely' a baron.

Greengrass gave a bow, "Never be it said that House Greengrass would turn their back on a fellow House with whom we have had so many years of profitable dealings with." Greengrass seemed to pitch his voice so as if to be speaking to those around him and not just to Harry. "Far too many folk seem to see into simple business deals and finding things which simply are not there."

Harry nodded, "I have found this to be so as well, my Lord Greengrass." Girn that sounded pompous! Harry thought. He really needed to have Neville get him up to speed on all this lordly business so he did not sound like a lame excuse for a toff!

Daniel Greengrass seemed to read Harry's thoughts for he smiled, "My Lord Potter, may I introduce my daughters Daphne and Astoria? I regret my wife is not feeling well and could not attend. She sends her regrets as she and your mother where quite good friends at Hogwarts."

Harry tried not to act surprised as both Daphne and Astoria gave precise curtseys. He wasn't sure of the protocols so be tried not to stammer as he gave a slight bow in return, "Ladies, I'm sorry that my trial took you away from your summer activities. I'm sure there are more exciting things you could be doing then be here for this tedious affair."

Astoria gave the musical laugh he remembered so well from Hogwarts. Daphne, however, merely smiled slightly, "Not at all, Harry. It is always an interesting exercise to watch the Wizengamot attempt to send the supposed savior of magical Britain to Azkaban. It has been quite the circus of the absurd."

Harry's eyes narrowed at this. Daphne's tone implied nothing but her eyes never wavered in their shrewd gaze as is she was taking his measure. Once again Harry was reminded that what ever lay behind the all that Ice Queen of Slytherin persona there certainly was a brilliantly sharp mind. He had to be cautious since she was not a buffoon like Draco was.

"A title I hardly aspired to or desired. In fact until recently I would have been shocked to be addressed as Lord Potter. Amazing what details were left out of my education. I must speak to the head of my House and the Headmaster about it." Harry said.

Both Daphne and her father were good enough to not show overt surprise, but Harry could tell this had stunned them a bit. "Please give Lady Greengrass my own apologies that I had not written to her earlier and given her my regards. I only recently have been made aware of our House's bonds. In fact I am ashamed to admit you assuredly know more about my House and family than I do." Harry turned to Daphne and lowered his voice, "I would also like to have my regards sent to Ms. Davis; she and her family have done my House a great service and I will not be forget or be miserly in my thanks." Internally Harry gave a sigh at his words. He felt like he was channeling a Jane Austin novel!

However stilted his words sounded to Harry, they seemed to be appropriate as Daphne gave a slight toss of her hair and even gave a slight smile, "I will be most happy to pass that on, my Lord Potter. For one who admits to knowing little about such customs, you seem to be doing well."

Harry gave a short laugh, "You can credit my Lord Longbottom as well as cramming most of last night. Believe me I feel like I'm in a play at school reading lines; I'm just a poor, muggle-raised boy who feels completely out of his league. I must say you certainly fit the part of a dazzling Lady of wealth and station."

Daniel Greengrass smoothly interrupted whatever Daphne might have said, "You are hardly a poor boy, my Lord Potter. Your modesty does you credit, though."

"On the contrary, sir, before a few days ago I knew not of any business holdings of my family nor that my House was known for anything other than fighting Voldemort." Harry said.

All three of the Greengrasses flinched at the name and quite a few around them as well. Harry had to admit he did sort of enjoying needling people by saying it. People really needed to get over it! He noticed that Daphne seemed to be struggling to keep her composure while Astoria was openly shocked at Harry's comments. Their father, not surprisingly, seemed less amazed.

"Well my Lord Potter, perhaps before beginning of term you might accept an invitation to our estate? I'm sure my wife would love to tell you stories about your family. She does miss your mother; Emily didn't take Lily's death very well. Perhaps then I might fill you in on some missing…business histories we share?"

"I would be delighted, sir!" Harry leaned in a bit, "However please understand that prior to my sixteenth birthday I believe I shall be rather restricted in my comings and goings. As much as I'm sure the Greengrass estate is quite safe, my magical guardian seems bent on keeping me with my Muggle relatives. He is hardly the _master _of his own _head_ I think sometimes."

Daniel Greengrass eyes narrowed a bit and then he nodded. Harry could tell he understood exactly what Harry was telling him.

"Well then perhaps we could have a late birthday party for you in August then? I'm sure my daughters wouldn't say no to some cake and butterbeer, yes?" Greengrass asked.

Daphne had a calculating look, "Certainly father. I'm sure Lord Potter would enjoy the estate. Of course it has been a while since Lord Longbottom has graced us with his presence so perhaps he might be prevailed upon to attend. I'm sure my Lord Potter would like give his regards to Tracey in person rather than through myself. I have some others in mind whom I think my Lord Potter might find illuminating to get to know as well."

Three bells rang out, startling everyone as no one had expected the Wizengamot to reach a verdict so quickly. Harry wasn't sure if that was good or bad. It was hard to think since it was obvious that Daphne was trying to tell him something important as well as offering him something as well. Again Harry felt behind the power curve when it came to dealing with power politics. He needed to learn quickly if he was going to survive in this new arena.

Harry remembered to give a slight bow, "My Lord Greengrass, ladies, I must leave you and find out my fate." He said with a bit of bravado. Again the girls curtseyed but with more of a playful mocking feeling this time. He grinned as he hurried back to his box, seeing Neville give him a covert thumbs-up as he passed.

Harry hurried back to his box as Dumbledore and the thirteen members of the jury came out of the antechamber they had been deliberating in. Harry felt the first stab of victory when he saw how Dumbledore's usually jovial air seemed lacking, his face a bit set. Harry couldn't really get a feel from the other Wizengamot members as they just looked like they where happy they could almost leave. Fudge, however, seemed not to like what he was seeing if the sour look on his face was any indication. Harry noticed that Percy also seemed to have picked up that Fudge wasn't happy since he had a concerned look on his face.

Dumbledore solemnly bang his gavel three times. "This trial shall now continue with the reading of the verdict."

A glance from Creswell reminded Harry he needed to stand. He stood as he noticed that almost everyone in the chamber seemed to lean forward in anticipation.

Dumbledore looked imperiously at the thirteenth member of the jury, a Gawain Robards, "Has the Jury of the Thirteen Chosen reached a verdict?"

Robards nodded, "We have, Chief Warlock. To the charges one through eight, we render the verdict of _not proven_ of the defendant, Henry James Potter. For charges nine through eleven, we render the verdict of _not guilty_. So mote it be!"

The verdict was a bit of a surprise to Harry. First off, he hadn't known that the Wizarding world had the verdict of _not proven_ like the Scottish judicial system did. Secondly, he had forgotten to ask Creswell during lunch about why this was the second time he had been referred to as Henry and not Harry. The first had been when the charges had been read out at the beginning of the trail. Neither Sirius nor Remus had ever mentioned his given name being Henry. Then again, neither of them had ever told him he was the heir to a rich, titled family either.

Dumbledore look grave and Fudge was a bit red in the face. Whispers had broken out in the chambers and so Dumbledore had to bang his gavel for silence before intoning. "As Chief Warlock, I call upon the Wizengamot to draw near and attend. Is it the wish of this body to accept the findings of the jury in regards to the case of Henry James Potter?"

Harry watched as the members reached out and touched one of the three small crystals which each House section had. Once touched they created an image of a swastika, a Celtic triskelion or a hexagram. While Harry rarely took Divinations class seriously, he did know his symbology. This was a good thing since as a Muggle-raised he might wonder about the Wizengamot's taste in symbols; it was odd to see a Nazi symbol along with a Star of David! Yet he knew the swastika was an ancient symbol of mercy and the hexagram was a symbol for balance long before it became a symbol of Judaism. Harry still wondered how the ancients had seen death in the triskelion symbol. Of course Harry never could see how the ancients had come up with the star groupings that they did while studying in Astronomy class either.

Harry was relieved that almost all the votes where for mercy with the occasional hexagram to show an abstention. Dumbledore waited till all the votes were up before continuing. He looked at Harry, "By the will of the Wizengamot, the verdicts of _not proven_ and _not guilty_ stand. The defendant, Henry James Potter will be remanded back into the custody of his magical guardian immediately. As there is no other business in front of this special session of the Wizengamot I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock do close this session. So mote it be!"

Harry was delighted he had gotten out of the charges without even a fine but he certainly didn't like the sound of 'remanded back into the custody of his magical guardian immediately' since that meant Dumbledore to be followed rapidly by the Dursleys. Sure enough Dumbledore was coming directly from his Chief Warlock seat to Harry. Harry noticed Creswell's surprise at this and he hurried after the Old Man.

Dumbledore looked down at Harry, "I'm sorry, my dear boy, but I must ask you to go through another side-along apparation. I do know how you dislike them."

"Now see here, Headmaster, you aren't taking Mr. Potter anywhere!" Creswell said as he hurried up to the Potter box. "Since the Wizengamot is no longer in session, you have no power as Chief Warlock in this matter and since school is not yet in session you have even less hold on him."

Harry glared at the Headmaster, "You also seem to think I'll be going to Hogwarts this year, Headmaster. I am not required to since I've taken my OWLs."

Dumbledore made an airy gesture, "You tuition has already been paid through your Seventh Year by your parents, Harry so you are going back to school."

Harry frowned, "Funny, regardless of what my parents wanted, I was led to believe I was to become a legal adult on my birthday and thus could make my own decisions."

Creswell practically shook his fist at the Headmaster, "That's right, Chief Warlock! You think you can get away with trampling the rights of my client but I assure you those days are over. Mr. Potter is well aware of the illegalities you have been party to in regards to his life."

Dumbledore reached out to take Harry's arm but Harry pulled away. Dumbledore gave a cross look at him before turning to Creswell. "Solicitor Creswell, I'm fully in my rights as Mr. Potter's magical guardian to return him to his Muggle relatives."

"That may be true, Headmaster Dumbledore, but there is still many things left over from the trial that I need to talk to Mr. Potter about. I'm sure he has questions about the verdict as well as I need to discuss further legal actions that have been previously been discussed as well as eventual payment for the services of Kettleridge, Creswell and Dippet." Creswell said.

"Mr. Creswell, there are safety concerns for Mr. Potter that you are obviously not aware of," Dumbledore said kindly.

"I doubt the Dark Lord is about to apparate into the very chambers of the Wizengamot and attack my client! If you believe that some Muggle residence is safer for Mr. Potter than this building, then I believe your opinion of your wards are vastly over-stated. I will talk to my client before officially releasing him of his parole. It is the law, Headmaster! Something not even you are above!"

"Be that as it may, Mr. Creswell, all of your concerns can be taken up through me at a later time. Mr. Potter's security is paramount. Good day, sir!" Dumbledore said mildly. At these words, however, Harry felt a jerk as he was wandlessly summoned into Dumbledore's reach. Again the world twisted for Harry as he felt like his body was being shunted down a narrow pipe. With a pop and a flash of light, Harry fell onto some grass. Unlike his previous time, Harry couldn't keep from vomiting due to the surprise jump.

As he struggled with his stomach, Harry could hear Dumbledore talking to someone. He looked up and saw Auror Shacklebolt as well as a black-hair woman he recognized from the fight at the Ministry but didn't know. With a heavy heart Harry saw he was in the backyard at Privet Drive. Wiping his mouth, Harry stood and worriedly looked at the back porch door. Having Harry back along with three wizards in their back yard was something he doubted Uncle Vernon would take lightly.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Harry, I must leave as there are many things that demand my attention. However before I go I must impress upon you the importance that you do not leave this house till it is time for you to return to school. With Voldemort's possession of you, the danger is much greater that he has a better idea of where you are. Thus you cannot leave and no owls will be sent here."

Harry felt his rage beginning to build. "So if this place is so dangerous or potentially compromised, why can't I go back to Grimmauld Place? I thought the Fidelius Charm would keep anyone who hadn't been given the secret from even knowing it was there. Wasn't that the only reason why Voldemort found my parents was because Pettigrew told him?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid that the blood wards around Privet Drive are much more important at keeping you safe from Voldemort. Too many people know of Grimmauld Place."

Harry exploded, "Do you think I'm stupid, Headmaster? The only people who know of the Black house are you and members of the Order so unless one of YOUR people is going to betray me than it should be perfectly safe. Oh wait, that's right, one of YOUR people already, betrayed my parents to Voldemort! As for blood wards, don't make me laugh! While I was enjoying my oh so comfortable stay in Azkaban, I had a lot of time to think. It obviously hasn't occurred to you that since Riddle took my blood that your precious blood wards are useless and Voldemort could probably stroll right though the front door! Furthermore, I don't even have my wand to defend myself! Considering all the abuse I have taken over the years from my own relatives I find your concept of safety to be a bit shallow!"

"Hey now, you don't be needing to get your packet in a twist! You show the Headmaster some respect, you little titch!" said the woman that Harry didn't know.

"Calm yourself Emmeline; Mr. Potter just needs to adjust to the realities we all face in these dark times," Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly voice. It made Harry want to vomit again. "Now Harry, you are not to leave this house and I have loyal Order members stationed around the clock to ensure you safety."

"To ensure I stay in my prison you mean!" Harry snarled. "Fine, I'm out of here after my birthday anyway. Which reminds me, Headmaster, exactly when where you going to tell me that on my sixteenth birthday I would become Lord Potter, Head of House Potter which just so happens to be a rather old and wealthy house? I learned more about how things are in the last week than I've probably learned my entire life! Care to tell me why Headmaster or is knowledge of my heritage somehow dangerous as well?"

Dumbledore merely sighed, "My dear boy, you have neither the knowledge nor the capacity at the time to understand all that is going on right now. When you are older and calmer, I will tell you and it will all make sense. Everything which has happened has been done for the Greater Good. Now, I must be going."

Harry couldn't take it, "Old man you and your Greater Good can sodden fuck off!" but Dumbledore had already disapparated. Harry glared at the two aurors. "So, you guys going to have a go at me now? I got rather good in Azkaban with fending off aurors who seemed to like messing with me when I didn't have my wand."

Auror Vance turned a bright red and looked about ready to hex Harry but Shacklebolt laid a hand on her arm. "Remember Mr. Potter, you will not leave this building; we will be watching." He looked at his partner who finally gave a nod and they both disapparated, leaving Harry alone in the yard. Harry vented his anger with a rather long tirade of swearing that did nothing but at least made him feel a bit better. Sighing, he finally turned and went into the house.

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE, LITTLE WHINGING, UK – JULY 27th 1996 – MORNING**

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow. He wished he had thought to use some of his money to hire a gardener to work on the yard from time to time while he was away at Hogwarts. It would make his summer so much easier since he wouldn't be forced to undue nine months of neglect. As much as he was hot and dirty, Harry did enjoying working in Petunia's garden. It got him outside and out of his room and after his stay in Azkaban, his room felt even more like a prison cell to him.

Harry reached over and grabbed his water bottle and took a swig. Looking around he once again tried to see if he could spot one of his minders. Over the last week he hadn't seen them so he figured that this time Dumbledore had made sure his guards had either charms or invisibility cloaks to keep from being seen. Harry had been tempted to see what happened if he left. Mrs. Marberry had been out for a walk while he was weeding a few days ago and on spotting him had asked him if he could come by and mow her yard. Harry had been tempted but then realized all that would come of it would be she'd end up with an obliviation so he sadly told her some convenient lie about needing to watch the house.

While not exactly true, it turned out to be more the truth than Harry had expected. As he had figured, Vernon and Petunia had been gone spare when they had come home with Dudley from a trip to Aunt Marge's house to find Harry cleaning the kitchen after cooking dinner for himself. Harry had known he had to play it safe since he didn't have his wand and managed to deflect a lot of his uncle's anger at seeing him by telling him he expected to be out of their house by August first or so and would never come back.

Harry remembered how Aunt Petunia didn't seem to believe this but Uncle Vernon had been delighted. He had raged about how he shouldn't expect much from them since he hadn't expected back and they would be going on holiday soon anyway. Harry had acted meek and defeated and had just slunk off to his room. There he found that someone had packed his school trunk and sent it from Hogwarts. Not surprisingly, however, Hedwig's cage was empty. He hoped she was safe somewhere like the Burrow.

Harry grinned to himself as he went back to trimming the roses. Little did his relatives know but this time he had a plan to take care of himself. The first night back he had summoned Dobby. One of the things he had learned while talking over his previous brushes with the Ministry with Martin Creswell was that the only reason he had been charged with the use of under-age magic was that Dobby had faked Harry's own magical signature. The truth was that house elf magic was very, very difficult to detect so Harry had banked on Dobby being able to come and go and not attract any notice from the Order. Dobby had been overjoyed to clean Harry's room and cook meals for him so that Harry ate well in his room even as he was barely given more than bread and water after cooking for the family.

Dobby had been a bit put out that Harry had done all the other chores assigned to him by Uncle Vernon. Yet Harry felt that with all the good food, he still needed to exercise as much as he could. He knew he'd never be very tall or muscular considering of what he saw of his Dad in the photo album Hagrid had given him but he didn't want to lose any more muscle tone. Azkaban had at least gotten him to do daily exercises like push-ups and sit-ups. He thought he might hook up with Su Li when he returned to Hogwarts because he knew the Ravenclaw and some friends did Tai Chi in the mornings. Harry knew besides Quidditch it was about the only thing like exercise available at Hogwarts. Remembering how sore he had been after the fight at the Ministry, Harry wanted to keep limber and fit. Harry had also continued to exercise his wandless magic to help integrate his magical core to his new unbound level.

While Harry was fed and fit, he wasn't happy. While Dobby was able to bring him copies of the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet, Harry hadn't wanted to use him to deliver messages since it would tip the Old Man off to what he was doing. He knew better than to think he could use the Post to send letters to Hermione considering how he found out how bad his mail had been censored over the years. Besides, he felt he needed to talk to Hermione first to see what was up with her. He just couldn't believe after all the near-death adventures they had had together that suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. Considering the real prophecy's line about a 'deceitful web being woven' Harry wouldn't put Dumbledore past meddling with his friends. Harry missed his friends and was worried about them. He hoped Ron was doing better and that whatever was up with Ginny had been resolved.

After finishing up his gardening, Harry took all of his tools back into the car park. Remembering he left his water bottle outside, he went back out to get it. It was still rather early in the morning since Harry preferred to get up early and get his chores done before it got too hot. Dobby had ways of keeping his room cool during the heat of the day so it wasn't a problem to be 'stuck' in his room. Of course with his relatives gone on holiday, he didn't have to just stay in his room.

Picking up his water bottle, Harry drank the last bit of water and was about to head back into the house when an odd sound caught his attention. It was a raspy sound and Harry thought at first it might some animal hurt or dying. He cautiously crept around some hedges that edged the property toward the noise. He was about halfway between the front and back yard when he realized that the sound was coming more from the roof. Looking up, he didn't see anything but the sound was definitely coming from there. As Harry tried to focus on what could be up there the noise changed to what sounded like someone clearing their throat before going back to a low, raspy rumble. Suddenly Harry was back in Hogwarts listening to Ron snore when he needed to be getting up for class. Someone was asleep on the roof under an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm!

Harry was about to get a ladder and see if he could quietly find out who when he realized that if this was his minder, he might just be able to get off the property without anyone knowing about it! He quickly, but quietly, made his way back up to his room and grabbed what little Muggle money he had along with his invisibility cloak. He might be missing his wand but apparently who ever had packed his trunk hadn't spotted the cloak he kept hidden in the latest Weasley jumper he got every Christmas.

Harry quickly checked the house to see if he didn't come back right away that there wouldn't be any problems. Throwing on his cloak he quietly left and locked the door. Creeping back towards where he first heard the snoring, he found that whoever it was on the roof was still noisily asleep. Smiling to himself Harry walked out onto the sidewalk. He waited a bit and then crossed the street toward Arabella Figg's house.

In front of the house he waited again, watching some of her kneazle kittens shredding the drapes of her front window. Not hearing any pops of apparition, Harry cautiously made his way down the lane toward a local park. Harry needed a place he could sit and plan his next move and the park had a few out of the way places he had used over the years while hiding from Dudley and his gang. He didn't want to go to the library on the chance there was some sort of charm which would detect him considering how often Harry liked to go there.

He made his way to the park, happy that there weren't anyone around walking their dog in the early morning light. He wasn't sure how well your average dog could detect him under his cloak and he didn't want to try and find out. On getting to the park, he went to one of his hidey-holes but found it was filled with beer bottles and other assorted trash. Obviously he wasn't the only one that had found it a nice place to hang out. He was about to turn around when he heard a 'pop' of apparition. Harry tensed and unconsciously crouched down. He didn't hear anything but he quickly grabbed two beer bottles; he figured he could wandlessly banish them into someone's head if he had to.

Harry crept out from behind the bushes back toward the main playground when he heard the creak of a swing's chain. He stopped but the sound of the swing continued. Harry thought that maybe he just thought he had heard an apparition but it might have just been some girl blowing bubbles with her gum and was now playing on the swing. Waiting a bit more, Harry sighed and wondered how Mad Eye didn't go crazy with his 'Constant Vigilance!' bit. Even so he was careful as he came around a bend in the bushes back into the main playground.

There on the swing was a pretty young blonde swinging slightly, her feet kicking bits of sand into the air on down-swing. As Harry came around the corner, she dug her heels into the sand to stop her swinging. Harry was astonished as she turned and looked directly at him; her wide blue eyes seem to pierce him under his cloak.

"Hello Harry Potter" the girl said musically.

Luna!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: I always wondered how Harry could be thrown in front of the Wizengamot and no lawyers where present. They just wouldn't have stood for that! I doubt Fudge would want to piss off the Bar Association!

**Rumpole of the Bailey**: If you ever get a chance to watch this show, I recommend it!

**Lordly Etiquette**: Remember that Wizarding society is still way behind Muggle changes so a lot of their 'formal' speech is going to sound really stilted. Read some Jane Austin and you'll get an idea just how stiff they could sound when talking even to their family.


	5. A Lunar Tale

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND**: Man landed on the moon. Quite a few times actually. Deal with it.

**CHAPTER FIVE – A LUNAR TALE**

**SHORTWOOD COMMON PARK, LITTLE WHINGING – JULY 28th 1996 – MORNING**

"No Harry, I cannot see you but I can see your footprints in the wet grass. Who else would be wandering around here with an invisibility cloak?" Luna said mischievously.

Harry blinked in surprise; Luna had once again had accurately responded to what was on his mind at the time. Looking down Harry saw he had indeed left footprints easily seen in the wet grass. With a rueful chuckle he took off his cloak. "I guess I'm so used to wearing this at Hogwarts where I don't have to worry about leaving footprints."

Luna smiled indulgently. "Well when one has tried to track such shy creatures as Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks you do pick up a few tricks."

Harry walked over to Luna and sat on the swing next to her. "I'm glad to see you but how did you get here? For that matter, how did you know to come here in the first place? And why now?"

Luna gave a little giggle, "You know how to please a Ravenclaw, Harry. So many questions to answer!" She started to swing again slightly, a happy look on her face. Harry knew better to push her; she'd talk in her own time.

"How I got here is simple; I used a portkey. As to why here that is a bit more complicated. The now relates to the second question as well." Luna said.

Harry looked around; he didn't see anybody but it wouldn't be long before the park started filling up. "Uhm Luna, maybe we should get out of the open. I would rather not be exposed like this."

"Oh not to worry, Harry. See that rock over there by my backpack?" Luna said pointing to a lumpy rock. "That is a defuser. Daddy and I use it when we go camping. While Muggles can see us, as long as we stay within five meters of it we will look like normal Muggles doing normal Muggle things. Right now I doubt Headmaster Dumbledore would recognize you if he walked by. So who is going to think anything suspicious about a boy and a girl together at a park?"

Harry nodded, quite relieved. "Good! I don't have my wand so without my cloak on I feel a bit naked."

Luna raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh we would not want that! A naked Harry would be bound to raise some suspicions." They both shared a laugh at that.

"So, Luna, what does bring you out here? I'm down-right glad to see you. Except for Neville at my trial, I haven't seen anyone since I got taken out of the Infirmary back in June." Harry asked.

"I am sorry I could not convince Daddy to let me go to the trial. I so wanted to testify on your behalf. Sadly Daddy was sure if I went my brain would be replaced and put it a jar." Luna said. At the odd look Harry gave her she hastened to add, "I am afraid Daddy thinks Cognivores are actually the brains of the Minister's enemies. They take your brain and give you a new one that follows their orders. He is convinced that Ronald was probably attacked by a brain wanting a body back."

"What a minute, I thought you said they were Aquavirius Maggots." Harry said confused.

"Oh that was the Luna of then. I know better now." Luna said dismissively.

Harry was silent for a moment. Again he was stuck by how lucid Luna was. Sure she still had that calm, ethereal air to her that he always made him feel more at peace when he was around her. Yet at the same time she seemed more…present. Harry decided to let it slide for a bit.

"I understand; Neville said as much at the trial about you not being there. As it turned out I guess I had all the witnesses I needed." Harry said.

"Yes, quite amazing how Millicent went against her House. I have my own suspicions about that but I think I shall speak to Neville about those. He is rather knowledgeable in the ways of politicking." Luna said with a happy smile on her face.

Harry's mind was bubbling with questions yet he just sat on his swing drinking the sight of Luna. Maybe it was his recent stay in Azkaban but he found her captivating. There was something about her that Harry found entrancing. She had a sense of innocence and wonder which seemed to be there regardless of recent events. She wasn't beautiful in the classical sense. She wasn't like Daphne. Until the trial, Harry had forgotten how truly pretty Daphne was. Luna, however, just carried herself in a way which made Harry want to laugh just for the joy of living. Here he was, sort of on the run, yet perfectly content to watch the young blonde swing happily in the morning light.

Yet he was on the run and he certainly wanted to stay that way if he could. "So Luna, getting back to my original questions, how did you know to be here today and how did you find me?" Harry asked gently.

"Well Harry you were hard to find. I doubt if too many others could find you like I did. Daddy and I figured out if one was going to find you, they could not do it directly. Professor Flitwick always says when you have a problem which is too big to break it up into smaller problems and solve those." Luna answered. "So I took what I knew about you and your life and broke down the problem of finding you into smaller tasks."

"Go on," Harry said intrigued.

"First Harry, I had to find the general area you lived. I remember Ginny mentioning that your Uncle drives you to Kings Crossing. Unlike Mr. Weasley, Daddy and I are quite versed with Muggle cars, trains and buses. So I knew you lived somewhere in the greater London area. I also knew from D.A. class that you lived near the Thames. Remember how Hermione had said you should to toss Ron into it to cool him off when he lost that duel with Justin? Now you might not remember but then you told her you would rather sling him into the King's George reservoir since it was far more grotty."

"Since you could make that comparison I concluded you lived had to live near the Thames since I know you rarely go anywhere except on foot. Looking at a London area map I figured you must have meant the King George VI reservoir which fit being close enough for you to have your uncle drive you to King's Crossing as well as you being within walking distance of the Thames." Luna said.

"That's brilliant, Luna!" Harry said impressed.

"Thank you!" Luna beamed. "So now I knew you probably lived in Little Whinging. Now the question was where? As I said, finding something directly is often impossible. Daddy and I caught our first glimpse of Blibbering Humdingers by seeing their reflections in water. Their magic is such you can only see them indirectly. So if I couldn't find you directly, how could I find you indirectly? The obvious answer was via the Muggles."

"How so? Do you find my school records or something?" Harry asked.

"No, but Daddy did try that many years ago. I figured that Headmaster Dumbledore knew enough to cover all traces of you in the Muggle world. However there is one person I knew of that since he was a Muggle he probably did not have all his information hidden or removed. It was him that I found." Luna looked at Harry as if daring him to guess how she had done it.

Harry thought about it for a second. Then it hit him, "Of course! You know the name of my cousin Dudley! I talked about him last term when we were attacked by the Dementors!"

Luna laughed and clapped her hands. "Exactly so! I wish I could have Professor Flitwick give you some points this term. So knowing your cousins name, I was able to find his school records at that Muggle school he goes to. I must say their school uniform is rather dreadful; does that cane have any other use than hitting each other with?"

Harry chuckled, "No and according to my uncle all that whacking is supposed to be a great for preparing them for later in life. I was never exactly sure how but if it's true than I'm golden since Dudley hits me with his cane almost every chance he gets. So once you found Dudley then you knew my address. Okay so now I know how you knew to come to Little Whinging so now the question is how did you find me or that I had even left Privet Drive?"

"Ah well that was actually the easy part only because I have something that unless they have a spy in Hogwarts other wizards won't have." Luna pulled out a handkerchief spotted with blood.

Harry looked at the handkerchief and then back into Luna's eyes. Again she had a mischievous grin that dared him to make the connection. "You used my blood and used some form of blood magic. Created a charm that would tell you when I crossed past the wards. It also told you I was in the park." Harry looked back at the handkerchief and remembered, "You mopped up my nose up after I got hit by that bludger when we had that D.A. pick-up game back in May."

"Again, exactly so! Hermione would be so jealous of you figuring that out so quickly!" Luna joked. She grew more serious and continued, "Blood magic is usually seen today as Dark but my mother had extensive tomes and lore on the subject. It can be hideously misused and is rarely invoked these days. However the spell I used was intent based and since my intent was to help you, it would lead me to you. This is good because I need someone to talk too, someone I can trust."

Harry was surprised by this. Right in front of his eyes the cheery Luna slid into a serious and rather somber Luna. Harry remember how she had responded back to something he had said back at the Infirmary. "Luna…are you alright? Is everything okay with your Dad? Something didn't…happen to you, did it?"

Luna looked at him in confusion for a bit and then slowly comprehension dawned on her. "Oh no, nothing like that Harry. Although sadly the truth is much, much worse."

Harry watched as Luna looked around before she finally sighed, "It is such a lovely morning; it is a shame to ruin it with dark happenings and unpleasant truths."

Harry reached out and took Luna's hand. "Luna, trust me, I know all about such things. While I couldn't tell my solicitor even half of things that has happened to me or what I know now just being able to tell someone really helped me. I'm here for you, Luna."

Luna looked down at their joined hands and blushed a bit. "I know, Harry" she said softly. "I have always known you would be there for me. I guess Hermione would say it is because of that 'saving-people-thing' that you have."

"It isn't a question of saving people, Luna. You're my friend and you were there for me at Hogwarts and at the Ministry." Harry said earnestly. "After you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine."

"So you will show me yours if I show you mine?" Luna said looking up with a sudden twinkle in her eye.

Luna giggled at how Harry groaned at this. Harry decided to get back at her and leaned over and kissed her. Just as expected, she was practically sputtering in surprise after Harry broke the kiss.

"Okay, there; now you have been kissed. So now it's time to tell!" Harry said with his easy, lop-sided grin.

Luna sat there for a second as she obviously was wrestling between embarrassment and being cross at being teased. Harry decided she needed more incentive so he kissed her again. As much fun as pranking her was, Harry decided he really liked the feel of the young witch's lips. After he broke the kiss, he waggled his eyebrows at her as if to say 'get on with it!'

Luna finally rolled her eyes and looked down at her feet for a moment. She sat there collecting her thoughts while she fingered her lips a bit. She looked up and just stared into the distance, "Harry, how much do you know about my mother?"

Harry was a bit surprised at this. "Your mother's name was Selene and she was an Ollivander, right? You told me she died when you where nine in a spell-crafting accident."

Luna nodded sadly, "Yes that is what everyone thinks but it isn't what really happened. I found out what really happened during the fight at the Ministry. I got separated from the rest of you for a bit and I was jumped by a rather horrid Death Eater named Nestor Jugson. We dueled or to be more honest he attacked me and I tried not to die before I was able to escape. During the fight he almost got me in the neck with a cutting curse. While he barely missed me, his spell cut off my butterbeer cork necklace."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I remember noticing it was missing when we talked that night in the Infirmary. Go on."

Luna took a deep breath before continuing. Harry could tell that remembering all of this was difficult for her. "Harry I know all the stories people tell about me. For some reason people act like I cannot hear them because I generally do not respond to them. Ronald, for example, has said many awful things when I am practically sitting on his lap. So I know people see me as spacey. You noticed that as well, right Harry?"

Harry frowned, "At first, yeah before I got to know you. However I always thought people must be making things up about you since you seemed alright during our D.A. meetings."

Luna smiled, "Ah but what you did not realize is that I was more okay during the D.A. meetings. When I was with you, learning the magic and using it, I found my head clearer and I could think easier. Every night after a D.A. meeting, my mind seemed to cloud over as I walked back to the Ravenclaw Tower. I believe that pushing my magical core as well as the adrenaline from the dueling cleared my mind."

Harry was trying to figure out what this had to do with her necklace when he thought of what Dumbledore had done to him when he was eight. He leaned forward, an urgent, angry note in his voice, "Wait a minute Luna, are you trying to say there was some sort of charm on your necklace? So between the fight and losing it…"

"…I got better. Yes that is exactly right, Harry." Luna concluded. "I found out later there were another few pieces to the puzzle. You notice I am not wearing my radish earrings? When I discovered the charm on my necklace while trying to repair it, I got suspicious and went through my things. A few of them had the same charm. However both my necklace and my earrings had a charm on them so I would _really_ want to wear one or the other most days."

Luna looked back at Harry and their eyes locked. "I think subconsciously I knew something had happened to me. In Daddy's papers I found many references to how people under the Imperious Curse or other mental charms or potions will sometimes send themselves messages."

"I don't quite understand what you mean," Harry said.

"Well Harry not everyone can be you and throw off an Imperious Curse," Luna said. "However what some people can do is leave messages to themselves in a way. When I told you weeks ago about how we live in chains of our own making, I think I was referencing how I put on my chains unknowingly everyday. Plus I think as I was getting older, the original memory work done on me had started to fade a bit allowing me to do this."

"Memory work, like obliviations and such? I had that done to me as well." Harry fumed.

"Patience Harry; you will get your turn to 'show me yours' in time," Luna teased. "Yes, between the fight and losing the necklace I was a more lucid than I had been since I was nine. So after the end of term I went home and started digging amongst my parents papers. I know most people seen my Daddy as a harmless coot but he was a great Unspeakable in his day and my mother was patently brilliant. When she was at Hogwarts, she got rather close to breaking some of the records that Dumbledore himself had set. I was able to find some charms and a rather interesting artifact which could detect that I had multiple counts of memory work and obliviations done on me."

"So what did you do? I had to have Voldemort invade my brain and start to wreck it before my memory blocks broke." Harry said bitterly.

Luna gave a musical laugh which reminded him of Astoria Greengrass. "Nothing that drastic, Harry! No, I went to see the goblins. For the right price you can get a lot of things done by the goblins with no questions asked."

"Wasn't that expensive, though?" Harry asked.

"Oh we Lovegoods have a fair bit of money. True much of it came from my uncle, Neoptolemus Lovegood and his family who died fighting the Dark Lord. He and his family were killed the same night Mrs. Weasley's brothers were. Daddy says it was a terrible time. In fact two days later Daddy's sister's husband was killed. Poor Bolitho Trelawney; Daddy says there was very little left of him. If it had not been for the Dark Mark he did not think they would have found the body before the animals got to it."

"Wait a minute; Professor Trelawney is your aunt?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh yes, the Lovegood line has had Seer blood in it for generations. I have a bit of the Sight myself but instead of seeing the future I usually just have a good feelings for probabilities. Nothing exciting but I have found I am rather good at predicting who will win Quidditch matches or knowing when someone is going to come by the house unexpectedly. In the old days I would be considered a bit fey. I probably could see more but the gift of Sight can really only be trained up by another seer from what I have read."

Harry laughed, "Well I guess fey is better than downright daft like your aunt. I'm sorry Luna, but except for two prophecies that I know she's made, she's always seemed a fraud to me."

Luan shrugged, "Do not worry Harry, I know. Daddy was always trying to get Aunt Trelawney to get a life because she is an oracle and not a seer. The seer's gift of sight, even with untrained seers like me, is mostly 'on' all the time. Aunt Trelawney, however, is an oracle and they have no control over when or what they will prophesize about. Daddy says she is just making a fool of herself pretending to be a seer."

"That's for sure; when she made a prophecy in my Third Year she didn't even realize she had done it." Harry agreed.

"It is her first prophecy, Harry, which is important. I did not realize it at the time, but the prophecy we saw in the Department of Mysteries was known to my father because he was an Unspeakable. In his notes I found all sorts of references to it. I also looked through some of his diaries he used to keep before my mother died. In them he wrote a lot about something was wrong with the prophecy because what he knew of it and what Dumbledore had told the Order at the time did not match."

Harry leaned forward, "Luna, do you know the prophecy? Did your Dad know? Is that what happened to you? I think my recent stay in Azkaban was really because of the prophecy."

"No, but not because Daddy did not try. Both he and my mother felt something was wrong with what they had been told regarding how the war ended. When things had settled down after the war, they felt looked at the evidence surrounding you and none of it added add up. So they began to dig and the more they did the more they felt something was terribly wrong. They felt you and the prophecy was the key to it all," Luna said a bit guardedly as if worried about how Harry might take this.

Harry just nodded, "The prophecy is all about me or rather it is all about Dumbledore and I just show up half-way through it. So how where they going to find out what the prophecy said? I thought only Voldemort and I could retrieve it."

Luna smiled, "You forget Professor Flitwick's advice. If you cannot get something directly, attack the problem side-wise." Luna's smile turned a bit impish, "One might say even diagonally!"

Harry groaned at this while Luna merely smirked before continuing, "Yes my parents could not find out what the prophecy said via the orb in the Department of Mysteries. All Daddy could do was find that there had been some controversy about the labeling."

Harry gave a dismissive laugh, "I'll bet. What we saw made it sound like the prophecy was just about me and Voldemort when it was really about us along with Dumbledore and Grindelwald."

"Exactly! Daddy knew something very deep had to be going on to have something like that happen in the Department since the Unspeakables pride themselves on being incorruptible. So if they could not read the prophecy, they needed to find the memories of when it was uttered. Which meant either Headmaster Dumbledore or…"

"…or Professor Trelawney! Of course!" Harry interjected. "Wait a minute, like I said, when she made that prophecy to me she couldn't remember it."

Luna shook her head, "No she could not consciously remember it but even though a prophecy is a magical thing, the Oracle's ears still hear it and the brain still records the memory. As I said earlier, my parents knew their way around the Muggle world quite well. My mother especially liked to create spells using Muggle scientific principles. Since Daddy did a lot of work with intent based magic, my mother was interested in the brain. Where exactly does someone's intent come from? Where in your brain do you decide to use a _Avada Kedavra_ curse to kill someone or to painlessly put down an animal? Most people don't realize all the Unforgivable Curses came from previous spells created for peaceful reasons like that."

"What does intent have to do with making a prophecy though?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Intent has nothing to do with it. However my mother got an idea after she read how Muggle neuroscientists had figured out where in the brain memories are stored. Once they knew where this was, she was would be able to put Aunt Trelawney in a trance and walk her through that day and use a spell to mimic how those scientists observed where in the brain there was memory activity. Once they found the memories of that day, they could used a targeted form of legilimency to either read the memory or collect it to be seen in Daddy's pensieve." Luna explained.

"That targeted legilimency wouldn't happen to be the spell _legilimens extimus_ would it?" Harry asked.

"No but it was a variant of it though. Why?" Luna asked.

"Oh Voldemort used it on me to get into my head. I wouldn't recommend ever allowing someone to do it to you." Harry said and couldn't help but rub his scar.

"I will remember that the next time I face the Dark Lord," Luna deadpanned. "So my parents had a way to get at the memory of the prophecy but then we found getting my Aunt was the new problem. After she made the original prophecy she had almost never left Hogwarts. In fact she has not left in over five years and even then it was a short trip to Diagon Alley with some of the other teachers. She did not even make it to my mother's funeral…of course now I know why."

"I get it. Dumbledore locked her up to protect his prophecy. Yeah, this is all making sense. Twice now the Old Man has tried to read my mind to see if I heard the prophecy before it was smashed. I think I was in Azkaban even though I was a minor in hopes the Dementors would crack my shields."

Luna's eyebrows rose and Harry was amazed because he didn't think her eyes could actually get wider than they normally were. "You can shield your mind from the Headmasters? Harry that is…that is… it is bloody amazing is what it is!"

Harry raised his hands, "Whoa! Before you inner Ravenclaw kicks in, I don't know how I can suddenly do this. I think it has to do with Voldemort, but now you have to be patient. I'll explain but right now I have a bad feeling I know where your story is going to. I think you were right when you said we had a connection; I think the Headmaster screwed us both."

Luna nodded sadly, "Yes that is exactly what happened. Since Daddy is head of House Lovegood since his brother died, he knew he could summon her using an ancient rite designed to call the clans together in times of invasion. She would have to come. My parents had prepared everything so they could do what needed to be done so as to get her back to Hogwarts quickly. They waited till they knew the Headmaster would be in London at the Ministry. Daddy cast the spell and it worked perfectly."

"How do you know this? Did you sift through your Dad's memories?" Harry asked.

"No, I watched the entire event. My parents never figured out that I had discovered a hidey-hole in my mother's spell lab. I could hide and watch and not be found. I had heard them talk about calling my Aunt so I wanted to be there so I could jump out and surprise her. Unfortunately it was I that got the surprise." Luna explained.

"Let me guess, Dumbledore has some sort of charm to alert him if Trelawney left Hogwarts, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"He must have because Daddy barely had my Aunt calmed down and my mother starting to map her brain when Dumbledore showed up. How he got through our families wards I really do not know. Either he was able to somehow use my Aunt or he had some ways to compromise our House wards which I might add are very, very tough."

"So then what happened?" Harry prompted when Luna feel silent for a bit. Around them the park had begun to show signs of life but so far no one had come anywhere near them.

"Dumbledore was about halfway through asking why they had summoned my Aunt when he just suddenly starting dueling. I guess he realized how close they were to being able to get the prophecy."

Luna stopped and looked back at her feet. Harry could see tears beginning to streak her cheeks. Harry reached out and took her hand again.

Luna clenched his hand tightly, "My parents where powerful but they hadn't expected Dumbledore to appear like that or to attack them. They put up a good fight but very quickly he had my Mother wounded on the floor. There was blood everywhere and Daddy was screaming, swearing and dueling like mad to protect her but in a flash she was dead. The Headmaster would have killed Daddy too if I had not stopped him."

"You? How?" Harry asked softly not wanting interrupt her but also not seeing how a nine year old could stop the Headmaster.

"Remember how I said my parents had studied intent based magic? One of my mother's good friends was your mother Lily. She and my mother did a great deal of research together before Voldemort killed your parents. In fact, much of my mother's interest is because she felt your mum must have done a powerful intent based charm linked to her mother's love for her child to protect you. Similarly I 'attacked' Dumbledore with nothing more than the purest of intent; to protect my Daddy. He certainly could have killed me but he knew that to kill a child who was wielding her immature magic in such a pure, primal state would cause repercussion in the Higher Magic. It is not a very well understood thing, but it is why so many things in our world seem grand and thematic. Killing me would taint Dumbledore in ways he knew he could not afford."

"Legends, you're talking about legends," Harry asked.

"Yes and you are one such legend as you well know." Luna said, wiping her eyes. "If you have been fated to do something as shown in the prophecy my Aunt made, anyone trying to force you away from that fate will cause problems with the Higher Magic. It is why history shows all attempts to circumvent a prophecy usually makes it come true faster and with a worse outcome than if they had let it play out. A little girl defending her injured father from the 'evil wizard' who had just killed her mother is just the sort of legend Dumbledore could not afford to get involved in creating. So he could not take the chance of killing me. Also I believe willfully killing a child in a situation like mine would have marred his soul in ways many perceptive witches and wizards would be able to detect."

"To say nothing of Fawkes; I'm shocked the phoenix is still with him unless he's just as bound as we were." Harry frowned, "So if he couldn't kill you, he must have obliviated you and your father and had charms put on your jewelry to control you, right?" Harry surmised.

"Yes and in finding all of this out and reviewing my own memories as well as those still hidden in my father's mind, I think the Headmaster was rushed. From what I know of mind magic, he seemed to use a brute force approach which is never considered a good thing when it comes to the mind. I believe it is why Daddy is so…so…" Luna choked a bit and started to cry in earnest.

Harry reached over and gathered her up in a hug and let her cry as he stroked her hair. He didn't feel he knew enough about such things to try to say any comforting words. All he could do was be there for her. Thinking on what she had said, Harry wondered how many other families had the Old Man destroyed?

Harry wondered if he didn't have a hand in what happened to Neville's parents as well. Harry had learned slowly since coming to Hogwarts about how close the Potter and Longbottom families had been. Their father's worked as aurors together while their mother's did research and potion making. From what Neville had mentioned over the years, after they had been born, the families were often at each other's place to make watching them easier. If Luna's parents had gotten suspicious of the Old Man, Harry would think that the Longbottoms would have been even more so.

Considering he had resorted to murder to protect the prophecy, Harry wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to arrange something to happen to the Longbottoms. Again he had wondered why the Old Man's had a fake prophecy set up so that it could relate to him or Neville. Was it part of a larger plan or maybe even a plot to get the money and votes of House Longbottom? Or was it simply a way for him to finger which one was to be marked by Fate as told in the real prophecy?

All of these thoughts were buzzing around his head as Harry let Luna cry. He just wanted to be there for the sobbing girl. No one had ever been there for him and he didn't want the pretty blonde to ever feel pain like that. While he surprised himself that it seemed to be working, he also realized that he was hungry. He had been up working in the garden all morning after all. So when Luna seemed to have wound down a bit, he whispered in her ear. "Luna how about we put off the deep dark secrets and go get some food? I'm sorry but I feel like Ron about now and could eat a hippogriff."

Luna looked up and gave a wan smile, "Oh no Harry, hippogriff meat would be far too stringy; I would recommend the North American Naugha. They are much tastier and their tanned hides are quite useful."

Harry was about to let that comment slide like so many of her other stories about weird animals when he stopped. He looked suspiciously at her, "Okay Luna, that might work on Ron or Neville but I know darn well that Naugahyde is a Muggle made imitation leather."

Luna laughed and sounded much better than the sobbing girl she had been just a minute before. "Oh pooh! You are just on fire today Harry!" She jumped out of the swing and went over to her back-pack. She picked up the defuser and fitted it into a pouch which looked custom made for it.

"So Harry, where can a girl go to get a good time around here?" Luna smiled mischievously.

**XxXxX**

Harry led Luna to the Gurkha Oven, a local Indian restaurant. There they nibbled on naan bread and lunched on chicken jalfrezi. For all her travels, Harry was surprised that Luna really hadn't had an opportunity to try Indian cuisine. He had teased her how Padma would be hurt if she ever found out. The meal went well with the two of them not straying to the depressing topics of the morning.

For Harry it had been a nice stroll from the park. Luna had taken his hand and for awhile Harry found himself pretending to be a normal teen out with a walk with a beautiful bird. The defuser had obviously worked because no one gave them a second glance. He did have an odd moment when their waitress had complimented him on his Arsenal tee-shirt which flummoxed him at first considering he was wearing a Puddlemere United Quidditch tee. Luna had save him by telling the waitress that her brother had given it to Harry to irritate him since he was more of a Tottenham Hotspur fan.

At Harry's raised eyebrow after the waitress had taken their order, Luna had reminded him that the defuser altered anything magical to look like the Muggle equivalent. Harry had been surprised that she knew about football to which she had airily said the uniforms on football players showed much more leg than Quidditch robes did. While true, when he thought about it, it was another time when Harry couldn't tell if she was teasing or not. He realized he actually kind of enjoyed not really knowing.

However the tee-shirt incident sort of boiled under the surface of his consciousness during the lunch. Harry found that he was rather brassed off at himself for missing something as fundamental as trying to escape into the Muggle world while wearing a shirt with a Quidditch team logo on it! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"You know, I guess now that we have finished our meals that it is time to get back to those depressing things that have to come out. Either that or your Wrackspurt infestation is back because you have got that look on your face again." Luna said as she poured them chai out of a silver pot.

Harry gave a guilty start, "Sorry, I guess that's another thing to work on. It won't do me any good to have these new mental screens if I wear what I'm thinking on my face."

"Yes especially if you are having naughty thoughts. I am sure Hermione would have to dock you House points for embarrassing impressionable Firsties." Luna said in all seriousness that she could only keep till Harry raised his eyebrows at her which caused her to break into giggles. She calmed down and reached out and took Harry's hand. "Wrackspurts aside, you said this was 'another thing to work on' so what is the first thing?"

Harry frowned and Luna felt as if the room dropped a few degrees in temperature. She had told him about his powerful aura the night after the fight at the Department of Mysteries but it now seemed even more intense. His aura seemed to sense his mood and affect the surroundings. It was actually a staggering display of magic that made Luna shiver a bit since Harry obviously had no idea he was doing it. Since most magic was about will and intent any magic done subconsciously spoke of a great inner power.

"Well Luna it is just I need to stop rushing around without a plan. I can't afford to be the type of Gryffindor old Snape always accuses us to be. I thought I was better at getting in touch with my Slytherin side while in Azkaban. Yet first chance I get I rush off with a vague plan to escape Privet Drive into the Muggle world and I do it wearing a magical tee-shirt! I cannot afford to make those kinds of mistakes! I almost got Hermione killed and Ron may be mentally scarred for life. Hell Luna, you said it yourself, you almost had your head taken off by a Death Eater! If I can't keep my friends from following me then I owe it to them to lead them better and right now I'm doing a pretty poor show of it." Harry growled.

Luna was silent for a moment and just stirred her chai. She picked up the cup and blew on it gently before taking a dainty drink before setting the cup back down on the table. If it had been anyone other than Luna, Harry would swear she was deliberately mocking him. Yet because it was Luna, Harry just knew to let her follow through with what ever she was doing.

"Seeker, Harry. That is your problem right there," Luna finally said.

Harry was surprised; that certainly wasn't the type of comment he was expecting!

Seeing the look on his face, Luna went on, "Harry your problem is you are a Seeker. You may have been wondering why I knew so much about football considering it is a Muggle sport. Well while I enjoy watching Quidditch at school it is really only because people I know are playing. I am not watching the game; I am mostly watching you Harry." Luna smiled.

Harry thought of a cheeky thing to say but decided now wasn't the time for it.

"You see, Harry, in football the team plays as a team. I have always enjoyed watching football over Quidditch because of this. Although I must say that after catching a game in Montreal, I wish Quadpot would catch on here in Europe." Luna shook her head as if to break that train of thought. "Football, unlike Quidditch, has everyone working together for the win. Sure, just like in Quidditch the goalkeeper is a bit by themselves just like the keeper but still the team wins the game as a team."

"How so Luna? I can't win the game by myself?" Harry asked.

"Oh no? If you catch the Snitch within about the first half hour or hour, depending on the play, the rest of the players except the keeper could have stayed in bed. Honestly Harry, certainly you have noticed that often times the game is just about who catches the Snitch and when. Consider if a game has gone on for about an hour and the score is 110 to 90. Would you say it would be an exciting game to watch? Yes one team is ahead by two scores but we know how fast that can change. So at that point in the game the teams seem to be rather evenly matched so how does catching the Snitch affect that? Both teams played hard but really all the work the chasers and beaters do usually doesn't mean anything because of you seekers. I mean the team that was 'winning' by two scores can suddenly lose if the other team catches the Snitch. Daddy used to go on and on about 'seeker bias' in the game but stopped because of the Howlers we got." Luna said.

"Okay, I've actually had thought about that at times. I've felt a bit guilty about it because of people like Katie and Ginny who do all the hard work scoring as chasers but I seem to get all the glory. But how does that have anything to do with me and Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled a bit indulgently. "It has everything to do with it Harry. While you think you are a team player, you really are not. You are used to having people around you like Ronald and Hermione but in your heart you are flying alone."

Luna looked around the restaurant at all the people eating, socializing and just getting on with their lives. She made a gesture towards all of them. "See all these people Harry? You probably have not thought about it but you are fighting for all of them. You fight to protect your friends and you fight to protect people and even animals from harm. You do it because you hate injustice. You strive to protect people who do not know they are in danger."

She turned back to Harry with such a serious look that it stopped him from interrupting her with his normal denials about not being a hero. "Harry, think about the D.A. and how people like Fudge or Umbridge saw it. They saw you creating an army when you said time and time again that you wanted to train us to 'just' defend ourselves. Here you are expected to fight not only the Dark Lord but all of his Death Eaters as well. Any normal person would think you would want as many wands at your back as you could. I most certainly would if I were you but that is not the way you think, is it Harry?" Luna asked.

The blonde went on before he could answer her, "You are a Seeker; no matter how many follow you on your team, you expect to be ahead of us on your Firebolt going after the Snitch that is Voldemort all alone. You do it because you do not want any of us to get hurt or die. Even though it makes your job practically a suicide mission, you would rather die than let anyone else get hurt. The terrible truth of this is that you do this because you have primed to think it is somehow your fault and you cannot bear the idea of anyone being hurt because of you."

Harry was stunned at this. Luna was absolutely right. He never once really thought of the D.A. as a fighting force and even had gotten down-right surly when people like Ron or Seamus would liken the group to something like the Order of the Phoenix. Worse, Harry realized that while it could be said that he had led the 'Ministry Six' as the Quibbler had taken to calling them during the fight, he was trying to get them out of danger. He hadn't used them as a team to get to the Ministry and accomplish the job of saving Sirius. Harry had simply allowed them to come.

Harry hung his head and frowned at his cup like it had taken away his Christmas. When he thought about it, he realized he had been doing what Luna had said since his first year in Hogwarts. He wouldn't have gotten past the traps in First Year if it hadn't been for Ron and Hermione. Yet at every chance he had tried to keep them from coming with him or feeling guilty retroactively when their adventures had turned dangerous. Yet without his friends he probably wouldn't have survived. In fact without Hermione he would have rarely gotten anywhere at Hogwarts. Yet when it came to crunch time he always pushed them away to take the danger only onto himself.

Luna watch as the play of emotions washed over Harry's face as he thought about her words. Her heart felt a bit tight in her chest as she watched him. She knew she was young and she knew she had recently been through a very traumatic event in her life. She knew all of this but in her heart of hearts she knew one thing: she loved Harry Potter and had known it the minute they had first spoken. Perhaps it was her fey nature but she had felt a destiny with him way back when she would play with Ginny who had her infantile crush on Harry since before she had even met him. Luna had seen the stories and other fanciful tales of _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ books Ginny collected but somehow Luna had just known when she heard his name that they had a destiny together somehow.

Luna watched Harry as he absent-mindedly stirred some treacle into his tea. Harry would become the hero he always denied being simply because once he was shown a Truth, he never again ran from it. Thus he would protect the friends Luna secretly loved such as Hermione, Padma or Tracey and all the others in the Study Group back at Hogwarts because they sought out truth in their own ways as well. Yet the group, all the best and brightest the Houses of Hogwarts had to offer, all had the failing of using logic without the passion needed to go along with it.

Her friend Padma was especially like this; she had lots of passion she kept reined in with her studies and wanting to be different from her twin. Luna had always felt that Hermione had been sorted into Gryffindor for similar reasons. Lurking under that bushy head was passion with a capital P but she tried to keep it on a tight leash. The Study Group was the only place outside of the D.A. that Luna felt she was accepted. Yet she was still an outsider looking in because while she was just as brilliant as the rest of the group, they still lacked a way to express that fire and passion for life. There was only so much you could get out of books or clever schemes.

Thinking about plans made Luna think of Daphne Greengrass. Of all the Study Group it was she which always had reminded Luna the most of Harry. She too had always seemed like a muted fire and not just because of that silly Ice Queen mask she affected. Luna had hoped that maybe she could help the blonde girl break free and live a bit. Daphne's friend Blaise had the same problem; he had a lot going on underneath his cool persona that he never allowed to come out. Luna smiled to herself, except for Susan, almost all the people who came to the Study Group where repressed in someway. Maybe now that Harry was coming out of his shell she could use him as a catalyst to help her other friends.

"Harry," Luna said softly. "You need to realize something: you are not a story-book hero. While it seems you have been marked by Fate or Higher Magic or whatever you want to call it, you are not alone. The Muggles like to say that behind every great man is a woman. Well behind every great leader is a bunch of loyal people who follow willingly. You need to stop reacting and start planning. Most of all, you need to learn to use your people. Think of all the people who come to the D.A. and how much different skill and knowledge which was at your finger-tips just for the asking. You do not have to do it alone. You seem to think you have to take on the Dark Lord alone and depending on what the prophecy said maybe you do. I believe that even if you stand alone on that future day, you will win or lose on how you get there and who you have allowed to help you."

Harry nodded at this. Again everything she said was making sense. He thought back to before his trial when he was at Martin Creswell's firm. He had been frankly blown away with how the man had used his staff to get things done. He had given orders, listened to his team and often changed his mind when his junior partners had pointed things out to him that he had missed or had simply been wrong on. While it had been only him standing before the Wizengamot, he wouldn't have been able to do what he did without all of those people working hard for him. Like a Seeker, it would be easy for people to just think Creswell was the cat's pajamas when in reality it was a team effort. He needed a team like that.

Harry looked back to the young woman who was patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Again Harry was struck by the thought that there was just something special about Luna. She wasn't stunningly pretty like Daphne or cute like Su Li. To be honest, her eyes were a bit too far apart and she was still a bit too thin. She had, however, an aura which seemed to just feel…right to him. Again he sort of wondered about those teen-witch books that Lavender liked to read that Hermione always got so huffy up about. Did Luna's aura and his just mesh and so she just 'tasted' good to him?

"I know Harry; I have been talking lucidly for hours now and maybe even making sense! Do not worry; I am the real Luna Lovegood…or at least the real one which should have been there all along." Luna said at the look on Harry's face.

"Actually I was just thinking about why it doesn't matter that you might not be the prettiest girl at school or rounded out in all the nicest of places. There is just something wonderful about you, Luna Lovegood." Harry said.

Luna blushed harder than Ginny Weasley on her best day.

"However, regardless of how I think of you, I have to say you are absolutely right." Harry gave a sigh. "I guess my problem is I'm being hit with so much stuff at once. I'm sure with all the memories you just had unlocked you know what I mean. My time in Azkaban actually was nice since my new mental shields kept the Dementors from messing with my head so I could think. The problem is I have all of these repressed memories coming back, a whole copy of the life and times of Tom Riddle to deal with on top of finding out that in a month I'm going to be Lord Potter, heir to a rather well off family. You are totally spot on; I need help sorting all of this and looking at patterns."

Luna looked a bit guilty. "There may be more which needs to be tossed on top of all of that. It's actually one of the reasons why I'm here."

"Really? And here I thought it was because of my sparkling wit and my body. I mean that's why you watch Quidditch, right? Checking out my bum?" Harry teased.

"Oh you!" Luna said blushing again. She'd never admit it but it was true. Harry seemed to be finally filling out which was a big change to his usually after-summer look of being half-starved. He might not be tall or muscular but he had the cutest, tightest arse in all of Hogwarts. It certainly looked much better in jeans then hidden beneath his school robes!

Harry laughed, "Just teasing you Luna. Actually Angelina used to tease me when I got too big of a head after a win. She would say the real reason everyone showed up to Gryffindor matches was just to check her out along with Alicia and Katie. Considering what I saw when I got an occasional peek in the locker room, I can't say they were wrong."

"Ah yes, the 'Flying Foxes' of Gryffindor. Did you know that Alicia and Angelina are dating Fred and George Weasley? I heard it from Lee Jordon who I bumped into in Diagon Alley. He was running errands for the Weasleys to help them get their joke shop together. I must say, Harry, that was awfully nice of you to give them your Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings." Luna said warmly.

"What? How did you know that?" Harry exclaimed.

Luna gave Harry a look that clearly said, 'I am Luna; I have my sources!'

Harry just chuckled and waived the waitress over so he could settle the bill. Defuser or not, Harry didn't feel comfortable talking about secrets surrounded by people. Harry led Luna toward the center of town where there was a nice pedestrian shopping area. Harry hoped his favorite bench by the fountain was empty.

After again walking hand-in-hand and gossiping about things like the Weasley twins, Harry found to his delight that his bench was indeed empty. While out in the open, Harry felt that there was enough people coming and going that two teens sitting by a fountain would easily blend in even without magic. Luna happily pulled some seed out of a small bag which seemed to never empty and began to feed the birds.

After a companionable silence while he watch Luna feed the birds and chuckled at the sing-song voice she used to compliment the birds for various things, Harry knew they needed to get down to business. He still needed to figure out what he needed to do and where he was going to stay. He had been thinking while they walked that the Old Man certainly had to have Gringotts covered since without galleons or Muggle money, there wasn't a lot Harry could do if he got away from his prison at Privet Drive. Considering what Dumbledore did to Luna's parents, he certainly wasn't going to hang out at her place!

"So, Luna, we both have a lot to talk about what Dumbledore has done and how that relates to our lives. But I've got more immediate issues like where I'm going to stay, how to get money and can I keep low till school starts?" Harry finally said.

Luna looked up from feeding the birds with a bit of a sad look. "Well Harry I hate to say this but I think the best thing for you to do is go back to your relatives."

"What? Why?" Harry exclaimed.

Luna reached out and took Harry's hand. She had seen how Harry responded unconsciously to touch. She had sadly realized he had gotten so little affection that something as simple as having his hand held could derail him from what he was thinking about.

"Harry, you mentioned you had found out recently you will become Lord Potter when you turn sixteen. Did you know you could have done so when you turned fifteen?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Creswell told me about. I haven't done it because there is more of a ceremony involved and your guardian needs to be there which in my case means Dumbledore."

"Exactly which brings up the thing I needed to talk to you about. I think it will be key to helping us in regards to the Headmaster. The fact you have never been told about your heritage and since you are wearing what looks to be your cousin's old clothing tells me you don't know about the wealth you are heir too, correct?" Luna asked.

Seeing Harry nod, she went on, "This tells me, as it dove-tails with some things Daddy has said and written about, is there is some high level goings-on regarding House Potter. While it should be impossible, I believe you will be unable to simply claim your right as Lord Potter at sixteen like you should be able too. If you could, you would be able to turn around and ask a lot of embarrassing questions which under normal circumstances would result in a stay in Azkaban for Dumbledore. Since from what we have seen regarding you, it doesn't seem like the Headmaster is worried about it. This tells me he has a plan."

Harry nodded, "Hmm, yeah I wouldn't put it past him to have used Fudge in this somehow. During my trial a lot of things got swept under the rug due to 'state secrets' so I wouldn't be surprised if they have done the same thing regarding my title."

"Exactly! However there may be away around that." Luna said. "Harry, have you received any notices from Gringotts lately regarding the reading of the will of the late Sirius Black?"

"What? No and in fact I haven't gotten any mail since I got back to Privet Drive. Dumbledore said he was keeping all mail away from the house to 'keep me safe' in case the owls were being tracked. That's a load of bullocks if you ask me." Harry said.

"Another reason to believe you will be kept from becoming Lord Potter. Interfering with the mail is a rather nasty crime." Luna said.

"He's even kept my Muggle mail from getting to me and the Royal Post gets a tad bit cranky about that. Plus I tried to call Hermione and others like Dean Thomas but I could never get through so I'm pretty sure there is some sort of charm on it to keep me from connecting. Mr. Creswell said it wouldn't be worth to try to prosecute because between the Old Man being the Chief Warlock and Fudge the claim would get nowhere." Harry said bitterly.

Luna nodded, "Daddy has written a lot about how so much blatantly illegal actions get side-tracked and simply forgotten at the Ministry. With Fudge's control of the Daily Prophet, I believe they will do the same to you. Considering how you currently are a Dark Lord in training instead of _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ I do not think many people are going to be questioning why you did not become Lord Potter at the end of this month."

"So what does Gringotts have to do with this in relation to Sirius?" Harry asked.

Luna waited till a teen that had crashed rather spectacularly on his skateboard while trying to do a slide on the fountain's edge picked himself up and tried a different ledge farther away from them. "Well Harry, because your godfather was never actually tried and convicted of a crime, his will is still legal and in effect. It will be read on August 1st and I cannot see you not being asked to attend. In fact, I would not be surprised if Sirius named you his heir."

Harry nodded woodenly. So much had happened to him since Sirius had fallen into the Veil that he hadn't really had time to grieve. The sadness just popped out of nowhere at the mention of his godfather's name.

"Daddy thinks that this will is the reason for something that was a bit unexpected which happened recently." Luna said.

"What's that, Snape washed his hair?" Harry snarked.

"No, though I am sure the universal harmonies would be broken if that were to happen," Luna quipped. "What happened or more correctly what did not happen is Draco Malfoy did not become Lord Black on his birthday. He had been lording it about right before end of term since the death of your godfather had left him as the oldest male in the Black line. He was right put out, to put it mildly, after his birthday when it was obvious that he had not been able to claim the title before we all left at the end of term."

Harry was horrified at the idea of Draco becoming Lord Malfoy-Black. Thinking of all the really awful knowledge tucked away in the Black library was enough to make him almost sick. Thinking of Grimmauld Place reminded him of the Black tapestry. "Wait a tic. I'm also a male from the Black line through my paternal great-grandmother. I just found out that out along with my other grandmother being a Greengrass! So maybe Draco couldn't inherit because of me especially if Sirius named me his heir like you think."

Luna shook her head. "While it is true that you are descended from Dorea Black, magical Britain has used patrilinear descent for around 1,800 years. Therefore it should be Draco because his mother is descended from Cygnus Black who in turn is descended from Pollux Black. You, on the other hand, are descended from Pollux's youngest sister. Since Andromeda Tonks was officially cast out and Bellatrix has no children, Draco is the only male born to the male line and so his lineage beats out yours even if Sirius has named you his heir."

"Okay, so if that is true and it sounds right to me from what little I've recently learned about how things are done, why hasn't Draco been able to claim the Black title?" Harry asked.

Luna shrugged, "Daddy and I do not know. With the reputation Sirius had in school, it is quite possible there is a Black 'love child' out there. His brother Regulus might have fathered a son unknown to everyone prior to his death. Unfortunately while there are very good ways to track lineage, the Ministry has made the use of them very rare. For the most part they can only be done by the goblins and only then per stipulations in the Treaty of 1407."

Harry shook his head, "I don't understand. With all the emphasis on heirs and blood lines, why would the Ministry make it harder to find out who is the heir to a line? That doesn't make sense."

"Oh it makes perfect sense from the Ministry's point of view," Luna said. "Or rather from the current elite who really has the power. You see Harry; there are many secrets among the supposed pure bloodlines. Secrets like killing or casting out Squibs or bastard children of the rich's mistresses. This has been going on for centuries. Between these scandals in the making, there is the fact the Houses inter-marry so much. So if certain lineage tests were conducted, those in power now might find they are not the true heir."

Comprehension dawned in Harry's eyes, "Ah, so the Ministry is restricting the tests so people like Lucius Malfoy won't lose his title to some nameless child to of a cast-out Squib?" A thought struck Harry as Luna nodded at this. "It makes you wonder how many Muggleborn are really Muggleborn but descended from Squibs cast out."

"That is something which is often spoken of in hushed tones. The subject cannot be talked about openly because it would bring a dark part of pureblood culture out into the light. It also might show many Muggleborns who are looked down upon could be heirs to Houses which have gone dark. The goblins certainly would like for the tests to be done. There is quite a lot of gold in those dark vaults. Gold…and secrets." Luna said with a faraway look in her eye.

For a moment it looked to Harry like Luna was looking at something only she could see. Then the moment passed and she looked into his eyes, "Harry, I do not why Draco Malfoy did not gain title to House Black. What I do know is the answer revolves around you and the goblins. I have a feeling the situation will be resolved if you can get to the reading and somehow the goblins are involved other than just administrating the will." Luna said.

Harry rubbed his scar unconsciously. While it hadn't hurt since he had cast Voldemort out of his mind, it was still a nervous habit of his when he was deep in thought. "You know, Mr. Creswell told me that if I did nothing as Lord Potter that I would do well to 'cultivate the Goblin Nation' as he put it. He said they stuck to the letter of a contract like it was gospel. Do you think there is something in the will which can circumvent Draco become Lord Malfoy-Black?"

Luna shrugged, "I do not know Harry. Even the rare, fully trained seers have trouble pinning down the future beyond what is called a _decision nexus_. These are points in time when an important pivotal decision is made. Nothing past that nexus can be seen well because the changes created by the decision are so great. Now I am not a trained seer so all I have is a feeling and it tells me that if we can get you to the reading then there is a good chance that you and the goblins will affect a good change for you. What that may be I do not know. Maybe you find there is another heir and the good thing is simply that Malfoy does not become Lord Black. I try not to change what I feel what I must do based on my feelings. Remember it is usually better to just go forward regardless of a prophecy; trying to act because of a prophecy usually turns out poorly."

Harry gave out a small snort of disgust. "Tell that to the Old Man! I know the real prophecy and he's certainly trying to fiddle around with things to get everything to fit what I think he thinks the prophecy means. Do you want to hear it?"

"No! I have been working on my occlumency ever since I 'woke up' but I am nowhere near where I think I need to be. Luckily Daddy picked up a lot of neat items working as an Unspeakable. I have a broach which I can use that sort of acts like this defuser to where I can set it to a topic so while I have it on, it fuzzes my mind regarding that topic. It should protect me from someone using legilimency against me. Of course someone else will have to have me take it off if we want to talk about the subject. Like my necklace and ear-rings, it is charmed so that I put it on without realizing it and so my own mind cannot betray me." Luna said.

Harry grinned, "That's brilliant Luna. You're right though. Considering your mother died trying to learn the prophecy, we can't be too careful. Hmm, I guess there goes my plan to have Hermione look at the prophecy."

Harry caught the look on Luna's face that she quickly hid. Harry's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward so as not to let her look away.

To Luna it seemed like she was a field mouse caught up in the eyes of a cobra. Harry's piercing green eyes seem to hold her like a _Petrificus Totalus_ spell. Again Harry's aura seemed to flavor the air around her but this time with a menacing tang.

"What is wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

Luna stuttered a bit but Harry's eyes wouldn't let her make excuses. "Oh Harry, I do not know what is wrong but Hermione is…broken somehow. She blames you for her injuries, for leading us to the Ministry even though she was one of the ones that forced you to take us."

Harry gave a sad sigh, "Yeah Neville said the same thing at the trial. He thinks the brush with death just has her rattled. I guess when push came to shove, she wasn't as Gryffindor as I thought she was."

Luna shook her head, "No Harry, I got to see a lot more than he did after the fight. It is not just about what happened at the Ministry. She would go on and on about why she had not seen it before in that you would eventually get her killed. She rants about how you never think, never study and never did much of anything if she did not make you. She could get very…colorful in describing things. It just seemed wrong. Even some of my Study Group friends noticed it and agree with me."

Harry just shook his head. "No Luna I think your wrong. I learned with Ron that most people will go along with things but when push comes to shove, their true nature comes out. She can go on rants about SPEW and saving the house elves but I guess when it comes to having people shoot back, well it was too much for her. I just need to accept that and move on no matter how much it hurts."

Seeing the mutinous look on her face, "Look Luna, I don't want to talk about Hermione right now. I still have a lot of grief to deal with about Sirius and so I can't deal with her betraying me like this." Harry said crossly.

Luna looked away, "Are you sure she has betrayed you? With her being under treatment for her injuries, there are many ways for her to be manipulated. Are you so quick to think she has turned on you because regardless of why she is saying what she does, there might be a grain of truth in her accusations?"

Harry blinked in surprise at this. An uncomfortable feeling started to gnaw at his insides. Hadn't he thought that perhaps the reason Hermione had been given the Time-Turner was because she might be a threat to Dumbledore's plans? Unlike Ron, she had been the only one in his Year which had stuck with him when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Maybe Luna was right that he didn't want to face the fact that she was right in a way. He had been reckless, lazy and rash.

Harry frowned. Come to think of it, he had done more thinking, planning and questioning of things since the fight at the Ministry than he had done in all his years at Hogwarts. Perhaps part of the magics the Headmaster had placed on him had made him not only pliable but unwilling to do much more than take things as they came. It might explain why he had never questioned events like he had done recently in Azkaban.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, Luna. You're probably right; I shouldn't write Hermione off like she has betrayed me. Besides it sounds like she isn't the only one who might be affected. Neville told me Ginny seems off as well."

Luna smiled even as she cringed at the thought of Ginny. It was nice, if unexpected, to see Harry change his mind so quickly. So different from the angst-ridden teen who had taught the D.A. last term! "Yes Ginevra was quite horrid before we left. As much as I wanted to be with her, I found I could not even share a compartment with her. Her temper is too volatile. Of course this meant I was able to be there when Neville talked to Tracey Davis. I must commend you on that ploy."

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't me; that idea was all Neville's. He really came through for me." Harry paused before another thought struck him, "Speaking of your Study Group, Daphne also came through for me when Neville asked her to get Mr. Creswell involved with my case. Her father invited me over to their estates for a late birthday party and Daphne said there were some people she wanted to meet. I'm wondering if it might be more of your Study Group. I'm thinking she has plans and right now I think she's the type of person I need to be with right now. My inner Slytherin is not up to speed to swim with the sharks like her. If I am going to survive, I will need help from people like her."

"She does have very fine teeth to sink into you at that." Luna laughed, "My word, Harry, consorting with Slytherins! What would people say?"

"They'd have to admit I was finally hanging out with my Housemates considering the Sorting Hat only put me in Gryffindor over Slytherin because I begged it to." Harry said.

Luna blinked at this. Harry a Slytherin? She wasn't one to think that Slytherin's were evil but it put a whole different spin on how she saw Harry. Perhaps things she always wondered about, like his poor grades, was Harry doing things for a reason and not because he was a bad student. Maybe one of the reasons acted like he did was he was surrounded by the wrong people. The Ravenclaws tended, as a rule, to respect Slytherin House more because the Snakes at least tried to thinks their plots through as opposed to the 'scream and leap' method the brave Lions where known for.

"Daphne Greengrass is a plotter; there is no denying that. If your needs and goals match those of hers or someone like Blaise Zabini then you will not find a better person to help you. I wonder who else she has in mind. I have found the Study Group works so well because we feed off each other's ideas." Luna said.

Harry gave a weak smile, "The thought of you, Susan, Hermione, Padma, and Daphne mixing it up sounds like something nerds would pay money to watch."

Luna laughed again, happy to see that she had gotten Harry to lighten up. She hadn't like the fact that Harry's aura had managed to break through the defuser when he had thought Hermione had betrayed him. She had noticed a lot of the Muggles seemed to be less happy for a moment. "Oh it can get a bit…cantankerous. Madam Pince hates us for it. Weather permitting, we try to meet outdoors so we do not have her interrupting things just when they are getting good."

Harry chuckled at that thought of what "getting good" might entail considering of how he knew Hermione got when she was on a roll. "Well luckily Daphne felt Neville should come as well. I would feel a lot better with him being there considering he knows all the pureblood rules. Of course I told Mr. Greengrass I wasn't sure if I would be allowed to go. So why do you think I need to go back to Privet Drive?"

"Harry, if what happened to my parents taught me anything is the Headmaster is a dangerous man if caught unaware. If you decide not to go back, you have to lay low till your birthday. Even then you are banking on the idea that you can become emancipated as Lord Potter. If that avenue has been blocked like we think it might be, you are setting yourself up for failure."

Harry couldn't help but agree with that. "So if you think I need to be at the reading, how am I supposed to do that? I only got away today because my minder is asleep on the job. It's probably Mundungus Fletcher and I can't just hope he'll be asleep on duty on the first of August."

"The goblins are the key. I need you to write a note for me, signed it in blood, saying you wish me to speak for you regarding this matter. Daddy and I have some good contacts with the goblins. They do not care for Wizarding politics. If you are scheduled to be at the reading, they will facilitate it. It will probably cost you but we both know you have galleons to spare even if you cannot get to most of it right now. I am thinking the simplest method is to ask them for a specific portkey to take you there. That just leaves getting the portkey too you." Luna said.

Harry shrugged, "Shouldn't be a problem. I admit I was really surprised that there wasn't a charm to detect that I left Privet Drive. Maybe there is and the Old Man hasn't noticed. So I'm thinking we can do this two ways. I can have Dobby, a house elf friend of mine, pop over to some place away from your house. I haven't used him to send messages to my friends because I've been worried your houses might have some sort of charms on them to detect anything coming from me. So you get the portkey and leave it at a prearranged place and Dobby brings it back to me. Day of the will, poof, off I go."

Luna frowned, "I do not think that will work Harry. Yes, it should work, but one of the oldest Wizarding tricks is to have a letter or something small in a letter be a portkey. In the process of opening it, you get transported. Most people have portkey alerts set up into their wards. I cannot see the Headmaster not having those at your house. Plus even though you are not getting mail now, I would not think he would lower those wards. I think it would be better if Dobby brings the portkey to a point just outside the wards and then tells you were it is. You should be able to quickly leave the wards under your cloak and be gone without your minders knowing."

Luna bit her lip in a way which made Harry smile; it reminded him of Hermione. "A goblin portkey will take you directly to Gringotts and any tracking charms on you will not work there so while the Headmaster might quickly realize you are gone, he will not know as to where. If somehow you can become Lord Black or even Lord Potter, then you will have more options. Personally I do not believe the Headmaster will even be at the reading. Considering how he thinks he has you trapped here, I am willing to wager he will send someone like Mr. Weasley. Even if he does show up, the Goblin Peace will protect you for a bit." Luna said confidently.

"Okay, that all makes sense. In fact, I think we should get back. Now that I think about it, I'm sure the Old Man has detectors that tell him when I leave; I'm pretty sure they are a lot of those weird devices in his office if you have ever been up there. So since no one has shown up probably means he hasn't been in his office today. That would explain why I have Order guards; he can't stay in his office all the time. Hopefully those detectors won't log that I left. If they do, I'll just say I couldn't take things anymore and went for a walk. I used to be able to do that so it won't be too suspicious." Harry said.

He stood and offered out his hand, "Shall we go, my Lady Lovegood?"

Luna gave a radiant smile, "Of course, my Lord Potter. Although I must admit I wanted to have dinner with you. The Indian restaurant was wonderful but they did not have any pudding."

The pair worked out a general plan as they made their way back to Privet Drive. They stopped briefly so that Harry could write out his note to the goblins authorizing Luna to speak for him in regards to getting to the will reading. Considering the issue about his key that Mr. Creswell had taken up with the bank, Harry was pretty confident that the goblins would allow Luna to speak for him since it was obvious his life was being meddled with. From what Harry had learned of the goblins, they didn't seem like the kind of people who liked having their clients affairs messed with. It would be bad for their business.

Far too soon for Harry they got back to the Privet Drive area. Harry felt it better for him to go back alone under his cloak since his minder had probably been awake for awhile now. Hopefully whoever it was thought that Harry was quietly studying. Due to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia yelling at him for making practically any noise, Harry by nature was quiet when he was in the house even when they weren't there. He would make a point of going out and doing some more yard work just to be seen.

Harry gave Luna a good-bye hug. She felt so good in his arms. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew that the potential loss of Hermione's friendship was something which had the potential to really hurt him inside. Feeling Luna in his arms made that worry and pain seem less fierce. He wanted to kiss her good-bye but didn't because he thought he'd never stop and he wouldn't be able to leave. It was odd. He had noticed him feeling a lot more…frisky ever since being let out of Azkaban. Had those bonds dampened down his libido as well? The tightening in his pants from just a simple hug seemed to indicate the possibility.

Luna appeared to have not noticed the swelling in his trousers as they broke the hug. She gave him a quick peck on the check and a whispered, "We will get through this!" Harry put on his cloak but didn't immediately leave. He watched as she walked back towards the park where she could hide in the bushes and activate her portkey home. Again he wondered at the feeling of kinship he felt with her considering he had only met her this year. He certainly liked the feel of her lips on his own.

Harry gave himself a shake and started back to Privet Drive. He shouldn't feel sad he knew. Maybe his Slytherin side was finally coming out since he felt good simply because now he had a plan. No longer would Harry James Potter rush force blindly into the fight. If he was destined to be the Hero in the prophecy he was going to have to be smart. This meant getting all the help he could get.

As he rounded the corner and spotted his domestic prison he couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered something that Mad-Eye Moody has said, "In the choice between being a dead lion or a live hyena remember that it is always better to choose to be a _live_ lion instead." Harry thought about how his life up to this point seemed to be a choice between two paths. Life or death, him or Voldemort and Light or Dark. No, he wasn't going to let others define him or his path. He would forge his own way, his own third path.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Well there has been one advantage of taking a break from this fic: I have come up with a lot more ways for it to be different than HP and the Rejected Path. I had felt Chapter 7 was simply going to Chapter 4 of RP with a slightly different coat of paint. While there still will be similarities, I have new plans.

**Luna Speak**: I'm sure a few people have noticed by now that in my stories, Luna is like Data and almost never uses contractions. Let me tell you that it is harder than it looks to write without using them!

**Behind the Scenes**: Much of this chapter came about because of changes I made when switching Dark Harry to more of Neutral Harry. Obviously the nastiness I had originally planned for Luna had to go. In fact, the flashback of her fight with Jugson Luna relates to Harry in _HP and the_ _Rejected Path_ was the original prologue for this story. Changing Luna's plight resulted in a problem of what to do with her. However coming up with something nasty led me to create another way to make Dumbledore an evil bastard. Thus I could have a changed Luna but one much closer to her original canonical version unlike in _Rejected Path_.

**The Lovegoods**: Just so everyone is clear, obviously Xeno & Selene were part of the Order of the Phoenix back in the day.

**Smeltings**: Part of the official uniform was a cane for those who don't remember that little bit JKR threw in about it. The pic of Dudley in it makes me think he's a waiter on a steamboat or a riverboat casino!

**Hermione Granger: Stronger, Faster, Better**: I had some nasty things in mind for our resident bushy-haired witch. Sadly these involved potions and Ron. However, I have come up with something a little less clichéd for her. Not to say there won't be potions and Ron, just not the way I had originally planned.


	6. Getting Tonked

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND: **The speed of sound is defined by the distance from door to computer divided by the time interval needed to close the media player and pull up your pants when your mom/girlfriend/wife shouts "OH MY GOD _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_"

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Specific Disclaimer**: I have gone back and edited all of the previous chapters. I have added content and deleted content among other changes. It would behoove you to reread all previous chapters. For readers of _HP and the Rejected Path_ and _Paging Dr. Bell_, there is a lot of "old" info in this chapter. Sadly not everyone reads all my works so just grin and bear it. Oh and some lemon-like content ahead!

**CHAPTER SIX – GETTING TONKED**

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE, LITTLE WHINGING, UK – JULY 31st 1996 – MORNING**

Harry hummed along to the tune on the radio as he worked to make himself a fine, birthday breakfast. Dobby had been put out that he had wanted to make the meal himself but Harry had told the hyperactive elf he could go nuts on the dinner and cake if he'd only bring Harry what he needed to make his favorite breakfast.

It was nice for a change to have his relatives away on his birthday. Of course with the mail wards up and many of his friends potentially not speaking to him anymore, it would be another birthday without any presents. It bothered him a bit but Harry was used to it considering birthday presents was something he had only gotten for five years anyway. Harry could console himself in knowing he'd get whatever presents which were coming his way soon enough. This course depended on the will reading turning out as well as Luna had foreseen.

Thinking about the blonde witch brought a smile to Harry's lips. She had been on his mind a lot lately. While last term had felt at times like having school in a concentration camp, Harry treasured the moments of connection he had had with the pretty Ravenclaw. His titanic flame-out with Cho certainly had shown Harry to appreciate the girls he had a connection with and not to moon over a pretty face. Girls like Hermione, Luna and Katie although no one would argue Katie didn't have a very, very pretty face along with other wonderful female parts!

Then there was Daphne Greengrass who certainly had a face worth mooning over. The Slytherin had been on Harry's mind a lot as well as he tried to work out the angles of what she might hope to gain from him. He understood the risks she would be taking if it got out she was associating with him considering how many in her own house were the children of Death Eaters.

Of course Luna, Daphne, Hermione, Katie and a host of other pretty witches had been on Harry's mind for other reasons as well. Each day which had passed since he was away from Azkaban had brought more feelings of _want_ in him. Harry frowned at this thought. He had to face up to the fact he was horny and if his suspicions about what had happened to him were correct, these feelings weren't going to go away soon but get much, much worse.

Finishing up his cooking, Harry took his meal and sat so he could look out the dinning room window. As he tucked into his meal with relish, Harry reflected on his predicament. It was something he probably should have realized was going to be a problem back in Azkaban but the entire atmosphere of the place had conspired against him. That and the fact his wandless magic practice had been exhausting, magically speaking, the problem simply hadn't manifested itself.

The issue was basic biology as it related to Magicals. Simply put, going through puberty caused tension between the growing body and the enlarging magical core of the witch or wizard. The best way get these both back into synch was to expend lots of magical energy much like seasoning a rechargeable battery by exhausting it first. Unfortunately, most students couldn't handle a spell like the Patronus charm or have the time to cast lower powered spells long enough to do this. That left the more common method: orgasm which caused a brief, but powerful spike of energy to be expended.

Normally witches and wizards going through puberty synched their magic through regular masturbation. Unlike the Muggle world where it was viewed poorly, for Magicals it was almost seen the way Muggles viewed vaccines: just one of those things of childhood. Harry's, situation, however, wasn't normal. On reflection, Harry realized that the bindings on his magic had to have had a 'fail-safe' which allowed him access to his full magic which would explain how he was able to drive off so many dementors in his Third Year. However, most times his whole magical system was stunted which explained why he had such trouble with learning the Summoning Charm prior to the First Task. Harry realized it must have affected his emotions and libido along with it.

Harry was becoming more and more convinced that the Old Man had charmed him not to notice a lot of the weirdness pertaining to him. It would explain why he never twigged to the fact he wasn't acting like a normal teenager or asked questions about his family. Harry felt charms were the only explanation of why in all his previous years in Hogwarts he had rarely if ever sought out information about his parents and family. The strangeness regarding his libido should have been obvious because of being on the Quidditch team.

Since a witch or wizard's body couldn't tell the difference from the danger/excitement from a predator attack or a game with bludgers zooming at you meant that the player's magical cores went into an excited state during a game or intense practice. This excitement would create what was called _The Rush_. In this state, player's sense of inhibition was swept away and they ended up having sex to purge their excited core before any dangerous bouts of accidental magic happened.

While Harry had known all this, since he was such a young player, he hadn't felt The Rush his first two years. Being the shy teen he was, when the rest of his teammates got frisky, he beat a hasty retreat back up to Gryffindor Tower. However when he started hitting puberty, he began to feel what he thought was The Rush but Harry now knew it had been a pale shadow of it. It would explain his lack of sexual urgency during those times.

Since the Twins were dating Angelina and Alicia and Ollie had his own outlets, it had usually left Katie at loose ends. This had led to a lot of time together after games his Third Year and what part of his Fifth Year he got to play before being booted off the team by Umbridge. However during all of that time, Harry had been rather passive and mostly had learned how to please Katie instead of wanting his own desires met.

Looking back, Harry now marveled how many chances he had passed up to have sexual encounters far ahead of what a teen his age normally got. Instead, he had concentrated on helping Katie meet her own needs. So much so that while Katie had gotten him off in many pleasurable ways, Harry was still a virgin. The Headmaster's possible spell work might also explain why on his date with Cho he had acted like a kid in primary school instead of a teenager.

Harry frowned. In thinking about it, he had been 15 before he had his first kiss on the lips! He knew plenty of kids at the Muggle primary school he had gone to who had kissed someone on the lips! Yet for him it was all blushes and stammering like he was still a kid in short pants.

Harry finished his meal and grabbed a large glass of juice and walked out into the backyard. He knew Dobby would clean up and be happy to do so. As Harry listened to the bird's chirping in the morning air, he drank his juice and wondered how he was going to deal with his current problem. In a nutshell, his magical core had expanded in an instant and now was completely out of synch with his body. While perhaps being horny all the time was just normal for a teenage male, Harry knew his growing state of arousal was probably his body pushing himself to purge.

The problem was he was going to have to try and make up for years in the manner of weeks. However due to the machinations of the Headmaster and his dysfunctional upbringing, Harry knew he was poorly equipped to deal with the problem. His Catholic upbringing had been at the hands of Father Gordon, a priest who seemed to think masturbation was a sin right up there with adultery. It was a subject which rarely a Sunday went by without a least passing mention of the evils of this sin. The feeling of unworthiness the Dursleys had literally beaten into him made it hard for him to really feel a witch would want him so it was difficult to fantasize about being with a girl because deep down he felt unworthy not to mention the guilt associated with even having those lustful thoughts.

So prior to the fight in the Ministry, Harry had the Catch-22 problem of thinking about pretty witches to help get it up while at the same time these same images brought feelings of self-doubt which usually meant he couldn't keep it up. Worse, the only person he could even think to talk about this with had been Madam Pomfrey and there was no way in hell he could work up the courage to talk to her about his libido problems. Gryffindor courage be damned! So right when he needed some social skills desperately, Harry knew he was sorely lacking in the tools to help himself.

Harry could, of course, push his magic like he had back in Azkaban but as odd as it might seem, Azkaban had been a safe refuge from the dangers in Harry's life. He couldn't afford to push his magic to the point of exhaustion since it would leave him defenseless. Therefore while practicing his wandless magic a bit each day had so far taken the edge off, Harry knew it wasn't the answer like sexual release was.

Harry finished his juice and sighed. Regardless of what was on his mind and the conflicted feelings he was wrestling with, the tightness in his trousers vexed him. Time to head up to the shower and see if he could get through a wank. Lately he could get himself off but afterwards he felt terribly guilty about the fantasies involving witches like Luna, Hermione or Daphne which bubbled up in his mind.

He had felt incredibly ashamed about the one with him and Pansy on the Hogwarts Express. Harry tried to rationalize it by telling himself she was called _Pretty Pansy Parkinson_ for a reason especially since she had grown into her features since First Year. Her pug of a nose was now a cute, upturned button of a nose with a light dusting of faint freckles and her face (when not sneering) was very comely. However no matter how pretty Pansy had become, Harry couldn't help but feel soiled after he had calmed down from his orgasm from thinking about taking her in the luggage compartment of the Express. The feeling of helplessness in face of his guilt and shame was beginning to really bother him.

It certainly didn't make for a happy birthday.

**XxXxX**

The distant sound of the doorbell ringing over the hiss of the shower startled Harry. It also irritated him as it had interrupted a rather nice fantasy involving Fleur and the Prefect's bathroom. Harry continued to stroke himself thinking whoever it was was probably selling something and could be safely ignored. While he felt guilty after the fact, Harry enjoyed the wank during the process and he was close to some much needed release. He eagerly went back to thinking of Fleur's body in the skin-tight bathing suit she had for the Second Task as she bent down to take his…

The doorbell rang again and it was obvious the person wasn't going away due to the length of the ring. Whoever was at the front door had held the button down to increase the annoyance factor of the tone. Harry gritted his teeth as his cock shrunk in his hand. "Dobby!" he called out.

"Yes Master Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby said after popping into the bathroom.

"Go find out who the git is ringing the doorbell!" Harry said angrily. Already he felt his mood sliding away just as his penis shrank back to normal size. Great, now he would have guilt _and_ no relief!

The little elf popped away and came back quickly. "Master Harry Potter, sir. It bez Missy Pretty Pink Hair at the door!"

The sense of feeling sorry for himself due to his interrupted wank vanished. "Is there anyone with her, Dobby?" Harry asked quickly.

"No sir. She bez by herself." Dobby hopped up and down in excitement. "Dobby thinks she bez bringing Master Harry Potter sir presents! She haz bagzes and boxes!"

Harry blinked at this. His first idea was somehow Dumbledore had caught him out with his plan with Luna. Yet Tonks wasn't the person he'd expect to be the one to deal with the problem if her earlier discomfort with bringing him to Azkaban was any indication. It was possible she was actually here in relation to his birthday.

On the other hand, Harry thought grimly, she probably was the one person in the order other than Remus that the Dumbledore would expect Harry to trust making her the perfect spy.

Harry got out of the shower and began to towel off quickly, "Dobby, can you make one of those flying parchments they use in the Ministry?" Seeing the elf's head eagerly bob up and down, Harry smiled, "Okay I need you to make one with a note from me to come in. Unlock the door before you send it. Say I'm in the shower and she should come in and I'll be down soon. Dobby, I need you to stay hidden for now but I want you to watch her. I need to know if she does any magic or seems to be checking anything in the house which might be used to spy on me. Can you do that Dobby?"

Dobby face turned serious (for once) as he nodded, "I can bez doing it, Master Harry Potter, sir!" He disappeared with a pop.

Harry quickly finished toweling off and ran his hand over his chin. Not enough of his juvenile stubble to worry about a shave. He did, however, take some time to deal with his hair. Helen Dobbs back at Martin Creswell's office had shown him the wonders of hair products and what they could do. Harry liked the fact his hair didn't have to look like a wind-blown rat's nest all the time. For all of her smarts, he wondered why Hermione rarely tamed her own locks. She, at least, didn't have parents who would freak out if she used magical hair care products.

He dressed carefully, picking out the one set of clothes he had managed to buy after sneaking out of Grimmauld Place last Christmas break when everyone was fussing over Mr. Weasley's return. For as much as the Blacks hated Muggles, their house was about two blocks from the Whiteleys Shopping Centre. The last thing he had wanted, at the time, was to be dressed in Dudley's old cast offs if he managed to score a date with Cho even if he did bollix it up when he actually did go out with her.

On going down the stairs he found Tonks in the living room fiddling with the VHS player. On hearing him, she turned around with a big smile on her face, "Well if it isn't the Birthday Boy himself!" She looked him up and down, "I like the hair!"

Harry decided to play along and smiled back, "Aren't you breaking ranks, Auror Tonks?"

Tonks smirked and made a dismissive gesture, "Dumbledore turned 16 like back in the 1860's or so. It's all well and good for him to tell us you aren't to have any contact with anyone but I remember turning 16 so here I am."

Harry chuckled, "Yes, that was what, two years ago? Three?" Harry ducked the throw pillow Tonks chucked at him.

"I would think you would be happy your hot, slightly older cousin, took the time to try and make your birthday a little less gloomy." Tonks said. She looked around and frowned slightly. "I mean I can't see you having much fun in this place. I think this place is more sterile than St. Mungo's!"

Harry laughed, "Just shows I take pride in my work."

Tonks' eyes clouded over, "That's right, you do all the work around here, don't you Harry." Tonks looked down at some of the brightly wrapped boxes she had pulled out of one her bags earlier like they were suddenly unworthy.

Harry just watched in silence as Tonks seemed to be wrestling with some internal debate.

Finally Tonks looked up, "Harry…look I hope you realize that sometimes people have to do things they don't like. It's worse when you're an Auror. I've already had plenty of stupid assignments. Sort of hard not to when Fudge is running things. While Dumbledore isn't an official boss…well it sort hard to try and refuse a wizard like him. I want you to know I was totally against having you sent to Azkaban. I know Fudge is just trying to cover his arse but I still can't figure out what Dumbledore was thinking by allowing you to be thrown to the dementors."

Tonks looked away quickly and Harry was pretty sure she was trying not to tear up which was saying something considering the control she had over her body as a metamorphmagus. Again Harry just kept quiet and let Tonks take her time. As it was, he wasn't getting any bad vibes off of the pink haired auror. She seemed just as upset about things as she had been when she and Shacklebolt had arrested him back in June.

Tonks sniffed and looked back at Harry and tried to smile, "Look Harry, I just want to say I'm sorry but I had my orders from Fudge and Dumbledore but inside I felt terrible about the whole thing. I wanted to refuse but if I did all that would have happened is I would get a black mark in my official record and Dumbledore would have just replaced me with Vance." Tonks' smile grew more warm, "By the way, what did you do or say to her to piss her off? She seems to have it in for you."

Harry chuckled, "Oh she didn't appreciate some of my comments to the Old Man after he kidnapped me and brought me back here after my trial. That and the fact I don't think she liked me revealing how many times I got beaten up in Azkaban by her fellow aurors."

Tonks' eyes grew round, "What? Who beat you up? That's a Class 2 violation!"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know who most of the aurors were but the main one was Smith."

Tonks snorted, "That berk? Okay, that doesn't surprise me. Nobody likes him and he has always been mediocre on a good day which is probably why he ended up on Azkaban duty."

Harry laughed, "Yeah his cousin Zacharias was a pain in my arse when I was teaching the D.A. last term." Remember his manners Harry asked "Have you eaten? I could whip up something if you like."

Tonks brightened at this. Harry felt she had taken this as an acceptance of her apology. While Harry was still suspicious of Tonks, he got the feeling she was being truthful. Harry had doubted, after long reflection while in Azkaban, that Dumbledore trusted very many people with his schemes. So much better to use his reputation to get people to do what he wanted. Harry knew this probably applied to his parents so he was willing to give Tonks the benefit of the doubt. Her young age was another thing. Harry doubted a wizard like Dumbledore would trust his plans regarding Harry to an exuberant gal like Tonks.

Harry motioned for Tonks to follow him and soon was cooking an omelet for her. He could almost hear Dobby's teeth grinding over the fact his master was cooking another meal. Harry smiled to himself as Tonks chatted about some gossip relating to the Twin's joke shop which had opened a week ago.

Harry's smile grew larger after seeing the look on Tonks' face after she tasted her omelet. "Bloody Hell, Harry! I think I'm going to kidnap you myself and lock you up in my flat! This is great!" After a few more mouthfuls, Tonks looked over at Harry, "You know…while we're on the subject of great, I wanted you to know that Remus is really proud of you for the work you did with the D.A. last term." Tonks suddenly looked sad and broke eye contact with Harry, "Sirius was as well. He said for all that you reminded him of James, teaching all of those students like you did was pure Lily." Tonks looked back at Harry, "I'm sorry he didn't get a chance to tell you that himself."

Harry nodded mutely. As much as the compliment warmed him (he rarely got compared to his mum) it did bring up some questions he had previously hadn't have a way to get answers for. "Tonks…can I ask you some questions about the Order? I'm not trying to pry but there are some things which bothered me after the fact about that night."

Tonks' face fell, "Like how I got Sirius killed by tripping while fighting Bellatrix?"

Harry jaw dropped, "What? How could you say that? How could you even think that? If anyone got Sirius killed, it was me. I was the reason he was there to get killed by Bellatrix. All because I was too stupid to listen to Hermione when she said it was an obvious trap. Instead of flooing to the Ministry, we should have gone to Grimmauld Place. It would have been the smarter move and it would have proved Kreacher lied to me. It's all my fault!"

Tonks looked like she was going to angrily respond before she just shut her mouth and looked down at the cup of coffee she was stirring sugar into. Finally she said in a low voice, "If anyone got Sirius killed, it was that bitch Vance."

Again Harry was surprised, "How so?"

Tonks looked up with an unhappy look on her face, "Emmy and Sirius used to date off and on back at Hogwarts and continued to do so while they were aurors together. After Sirius was cleared of betraying your parents to the other members of the Order, she was often at Headquarters. Sirius felt penned in and was restless. I know I would be after twelve years in Azkaban. So Sirius drank a lot. From what I saw, I'd bet my badge that when he wasn't drinking, he was fucking Emmy if you'll pardon my French. She was over a lot and she often left with that _I just got fucked look_. I mean it's easy to spot."

"Uhm, Tonks, not to sound like a complete naïf but how is it easy to spot?" Harry asked.

Tonks chuckled, "Oh its no great secret, Harry. People who have some quick sex and need to cover it up tend to do two things. They use switching spells to get their clothes back on in a hurry and then use some quick cleaning charms. The switching spells never seem to get your clothes on without looking like someone dressed you while you were asleep and the minty fresh smell of your typical cleaning charm is a dead give-away."

"Ah, I see. So Sirius and Vance would disappear for a bit then come back smelling like roses, right?" Harry asked.

Tonks nodded, "Exactly! When you add in the fact Sirius usually smelled a bit like Firewhiskey and Emmy uses this really hideous lavender perfume, the cleaning spell scent might have well been matching T-shirts saying, _I just got laid!_ That and the death glare Molly would always toss there way. Merlin, Harry, that right there should have tipped you off!"

Harry snorted at this but then frowned, "Color me stupid but what does Sirius and Vance having sex have anything to do with the fight at the Department of Mysteries?"

Tonks looked down at her coffee cup with an expression which reminded Harry of Martin Creswell after he slugged down a belt when hearing of Harry's life. He wondered if Tonks was wishing there was some brandy in her coffee. "Well after Snape alerted us to what was possibly going on, we were all prepping at Headquarters. Sirius was frantic and begged to go but Shacklebolt wasn't having any of it. For a second I thought Remus was going to be able to calm Sirius down."

Tonks took a long sip from her coffee before shaking her head, "It's funny how werewolves are supposed to be Dark Creatures and yet Remus is so often the voice of calm and reflection in the Order. So here he is almost getting Sirius to accept it is too dangerous for him to go to the Ministry with us when Emmy shoots her mouth off about Sirius' duty as your godfather. Furthermore she goes on about a lot of the things Sirius and James used to do during the War as aurors together."

Tonks looked Harry in the eyes, "Looking back at it, Emmy was practically calling Sirius a coward and a traitor to your parent's memory if he didn't go." Tonks looked away, "So sure enough, when we activate the special portal to by-pass the Ministry wards, Sirius went through right before it closed. He had been hanging out away from the portal, far enough away that I'm sure Shacklebolt felt he'd never make it if he tried. Well Shack forgot that Sirius was an animagus and Padfoot can really move when motivated."

"So between Dumbledore never telling you about the prophecy, you thinking six students could do a rescue mission, me tripping while fighting my murderous auntie to Emmy shooting her mouth off, I guess you right; there is plenty of blame to go around." Tonks said sadly.

Harry simply nodded. He was trying to remember the night Sirius died. Where had everyone been in relation to Sirius when the spell which knocked him into the Veil was cast? From his dim recollections, it was possible Vance had been the one. If she was pushing him to go, then it might go along with Harry's earlier thoughts about the plot to kill Sirius and the Order being the ones to do it. Tonks' story did cast some additional light on the possible loyalties of Remus and Shacklebolt.

Tonks smiled crookedly, "So, back to your original question since we got rather side-tracked. What is it that bothers you about that night? Other than the obvious ones of your friends getting hurt, Sirius dying and you having to go mano-a-serpento with the Dark Lord?"

Harry chuckled, "Actually, Tonks, you answered what I had wondered about. I couldn't understand how Sirius managed to go with you guys to the Ministry itself after Dumbledore kept him practically a prisoner in Grimmauld Place all year."

Tonks grimaced, "Yeah sorry about bringing that topic up. I'm sure you're feeling quite the prisoner yourself these days. It's why I switched with Doge to be here today. I figured you certainly didn't deserve to be locked up away from your friends during another birthday. For a wizard who runs a school, the Headmaster seems to have forgotten what it was like to be a kid."

Harry snickered, "And you just couldn't pass up the chance to get paid to sit around and goof off all day, right?" Tonks sticking her tongue out at him made Harry think he was right in one. "So what did you bring today? I saw some presents but you looked like you brought more stuff. What gives?"

Tonks beamed. "Well I figured if we can't go out, a bit of video games and movies might be in order. I might have even brought some things which aren't legal for a young lad like yourself but if some of it accidentally got left out and consumed, well it would just be our little secret now wouldn't it?"

Harry smiled happily, "Sounds like a plan to me!"

**XxXxX**

Harry and Tonks laughed as the Bobby broke the camera and the credits start to roll. While neither realize it, bother were thinking how good it was to have a good laugh after all that had happened to both of them lately. Today had been a good way to forget about it all if only for the day. For Harry, it was surprisingly turning out to be his best birthday ever.

They had spent a good part of the day playing Dudley's Super Nintendo. Tonks was better in the shooting games but Harry found he had much more talent and flair when it came to the sports games. After some hilarious mistakes, Harry found he liked American football if only the video-game form of it.

They had made quite the mess in the living room but Dobby kept things under control after Harry forgot and called him to bring some more soda for Tonks. Luckily she had been more interested in how he had met Dobby then the fact he was at Privet Drive. Her hair had gone through a lot of different colors while she laughed at his story of how he had tricked Lucius Malfoy back in his Second Year.

In a way it was lucky he did since Harry found out his planned excuse for using the magical airplane was that Hermione had given him some charmed parchment which didn't need a wand to activate wouldn't have flown. Apparently the paper was a closely guarded secret of the company which made it. Harry also realized that while Dumbledore probably would have a conniption if he found out Harry was using Dobby; Tonks didn't seem to give it another thought. Harry realized this was one of those times where, as a Muggle-raised, he was stressing over something Magicals didn't think twice about. Harry had saved Dobby who had bonded to him and there was nothing odd about that in Tonks' eyes. Even so, Harry was happy Tonks agreed to keep the secret. Tonks obviously had the same prankish streak in her that Sirius did and had taken an almost Marauder like glee in the idea of putting one over on Dumbledore and the Dursleys.

In return for the story about Dobby (and a few other stories of his adventures) Harry learned more about her family and why Tonks looked the way she did. Harry couldn't help but give an involuntarily start when she reverted to her 'base' form. She look so much like Bellatrix it was scary. Tonks told him her mother looked enough like her older sister that she might be mistaken for twins. Only Narcissa had taken more after her father than her two older sisters although apparently little of her looks made it into Draco. As startled as he had been, Harry couldn't get over that even though she looked like the witch who had tortured Neville's parents, she was still _**hot**_. Harry, of course, felt guilty almost immediately over this.

After they had their fill of games (and to give their thumbs a rest) Tonks had broken out some movies for Harry to choose from. It had been nice for Harry to sit back and laugh and forget that he had a date with destiny as it were the next day. Harry found, once again, that Tonks was great to have around. She had a wicked sense of humor and after imbibing some of the spirits she had brought along got funnier (if not cruder) as the day turned to night. Unfortunately for Harry, this created a problem; a problem she had interrupted him from taking care of earlier.

This 'problem' was manifesting as a tent in his trousers as Tonks was obliviously bent over giving him a perfect view of her arse as she pulled the VHS tape out and put it back in its sleeve. Worse had been how the more she had drunk, the more Tonks seemed sensitive to the summer's heat. She'd already taken off her blouse leaving her clad only in some form-fitting sportswear type t-shirt. As the evening's humidity kicked in (even in the face of the fans) the sweat of her body had made it hug her _very_ healthy form even more.

Harry also realized that while he was enjoying his first crack at real beer, it was quickly chipping away at his inhibitions. He had to fight to keep from staring at Tonks breasts, her lips or her arse even as it was on glorious display like it was now. Harry knew he had a whole slew of new memories to use in the shower!

"So, Harrikins…what do you want to watch now? How about _Braveheart_? Nothing like blood, gore, and men in kilts!" Tonks asked as she turned around.

Harry quickly averted his eyes so it wasn't obvious he had been shamelessly checking out her bum only seconds before. That and not staring directly down her cleavage. Harry tried to cover his embarrassment by taking a drink of his beer. "Oh I don't know enough about the films you brought to choose."

Tonks laughed before she let out a very unladylike belch which made her laugh even more, "Well if Mel Gibson isn't your thing, we could always watch _Hackers_. Jonny Lee Miller is tasty and I think this Jolie gal looks pretty hot enough for a teen like you! I'm sure she'd give you some interesting dreams!"

**OoOoO**

Tonks almost laughed again as she watched Harry blush and stammer out, "Whatever you think is best!" She noticed how he seemed to be clinging to his pint glass rather defensively. Tonks realized after another quick look that Harry was trying to hide a chubby! So he _had_ been checking her arse out before she turned around! Her inner prankster smiled at the teasing possibilities while another part of her noticed that for a wiry teen, Harry seem to be sporting quite the package!

Tonks licked her lips unconsciously as she looked at both of the tapes in her hands as if weighing them. What to do to little Harry and his not so little _Little Harry_? Should she tease him mercilessly for the rest of the night or perhaps give him another birthday present? He was sixteen and even though she knew he couldn't become Lord Potter for security reasons (or so Dumbledore had told the Order) he normally would be considered an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world.

Then there was the fact she was tipsy, hot and hadn't had a shag since before Sirius died.

Then there was another part of her who felt desperate to somehow make up to Harry for things. Although she was slowly coming around to the idea of her tripping at an inopportune moment was just one of many elements leading to Sirius' death, she still felt bad about it and the effect the old dog's death had on Harry. Then there was having to haul him off to Azkaban right after he had successfully dueled not only Bellatrix but Voldemort himself. The presents, the movies, games and the beer all were just for the fact it was his birthday but still Tonks burned to somehow _give_ Harry something to show how sorry she truly was.

Tonks made a pouty frown at the VHS tapes and then tossed them aside, "I can't decide what to watch but I think I've got an idea of something you want to watch." Tonks couldn't help the evil smile which blossomed on her lips as she whipped out her wand, "_**Carneus Torpesco**__!_"

She watched as Harry stiffened and tried to protest. She giggled as the teen seemed to be moving in slow motion. Tonks reached down and took his pint glass from his hand. "Sorry Harry but I think it is time for your bonus present!" She ignored his slow attempts to stop her as she undid his trousers and then tugged them and his pants down. "My, my, my, my, my! What a fine specimen of manliness you have kept hidden away here!" Again Tonks licked her lips as she looked at Harry's hard penis. She was used to dating wizards who were almost never circumcised so she took her time running her finger up and down Harry's cut manhood.

Tonks leaned down and kissed the head of Harry's penis and smiled evilly as it bobbed in seeming anticipation. She was sure Harry had hoped she was going to take it into her mouth. All in good time, the pink haired woman thought. She went over to one of the bags she had brought which held all the CDs they had been listening to while playing video games.

She sexily took off her trousers before bending over provocatively so that Harry got a good show of her bum. She hadn't consciously planned on seducing Harry but on some level she might have because she rarely wore a thong like she was today. She almost chuckled as she looked for the CD due to the inarticulate gurgle Harry made. Tonks was sure he was getting an eyeful!

She put the CD into the player and selected a song she knew had a slow, steady beat. She then turned back to Harry who was still affected by her spell. He looked like he was trying to cover his manhood but still had a few inches to go. Again Tonks almost chuckled. She reached down and wrapped Harry's hand around his cock. "There you go, Harry! It'll save you the trip!"

Then she began to dance.

It wasn't a strip tease and it wasn't anything one would expect to see in a strip club but Tonks could see her seductive dance certainly was having an effect on Harry. His eyes were wide enough to make Tonks think of the Lovegood girl. She had almost laughed in triumph when Harry began to stroke himself. At first he looked like he was resisting the urge but after she had taken off her bra, Tonks saw him start to wank off as fast as her spell would let him.

The look of want on his face thrilled her and she was getting really randy. Tonks rewarded Harry's appreciation of her breasts by moving his hand away from his hard manhood and sitting on his lap and rubbing her tits over his face. Even under her spell, Harry managed to finally capture one of her erect nipples in his mouth and began to lick and suckle it. Tonks had just planned to rub her tits over him a bit before continuing to dance for Harry but the feeling of his tongue on her sensitive nipple was too much for her. Plus she began to unconsciously grind her sex against Harry's cock.

After a bit Tonks growled in frustration and grabbed her wand and canceled the spell on Harry. The slowness of his tongue was delightful in a teasing sort of way but she wanted more. It already felt like she had soaked her knickers through and through. Harry's lost no time in working to please her. She wriggled even more against him as one hand of his hands moved to caress her bum while the other tweaked the other nipple.

Tonks ran her hands through Harry's hair which was so much like her own hair when she wasn't using her metamorphmagus skills to make it pink and spiky. She found herself moaning as she ground up against Harry, arching her back in pleasure. Tonks gave out a surprised gasp when seemingly out of nowhere she orgasmed. While it had been awhile since she had had a shag, Tonks realized as she gasped for breath that it had been even longer since a bloke had made her cum through some simple foreplay.

Tonks kissed Harry's forehead, "Okay lover-boy, you're messing up my plans here. You're the one who is supposed to be getting the fun here. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Harry met her eyes and Tonks shivered at the desire she saw in those green eyes, "I like making you cum. Well I like making any gal cum. It was one of the best parts of Quidditch."

Tonks nuzzled into the crook of Harry's neck and nibbled on an earlobe before whispering, "That's right; I forgot about that. Quidditch players usually end up being great lovers. I had a few rolls in the hay with Charlie Weasley and he had magic hands." Tonks moaned a bit as Harry proved he was no slouch in that department either. "So you got to shag all those Quidditch groupies?"

Tonks could almost feel the frown on Harry's face, "No I didn't. I was pretty shy and so most of the time I just helped my friend Katie get off. A few times we were joined by the other two chasers. I wasn't on the team long enough last year to do much else."

Tonks leaned back so she could look Harry in the eye, "So...are you telling me you're a virgin? Bloody Hell, Harry; how did you manage that? I mean I played two years on the 'Puff team as a beater my 5th and 6th year and I can't think of anyone on any of the teams who were virgins!"

Harry looked away. Tonks could feel a tenseness in him as well as feeling his cock start to shrink between her legs. The teen seemed to be wrestling with some internal debate. Finally he spoke in a soft, even voice, "Tonks, for some reason I've had a block put upon me and my magic and I think I've had it most of my life. It wasn't till I was possessed by Voldemort did it finally break. So I've not really had a chance to be a normal guy. So after Quidditch games, I guess I wasn't all that eager to get off. Instead I focused on making the girls enjoy themselves. They really appreciated it and since I never got a lot of appreciation growing up, it was more than enough for me."

Tonks blinked at this and immediately her mind went into overdrive, "Merlin, Harry! If you've had a block on your magic then you must be..."

"...suffering from out of synch magic? Why yes I am, Tonks." Harry finished.

Tonks goggled at him, "I'm surprised you didn't jump me when I got here! You must have the worst case of blue balls ever!"

Harry chuckled and blushed, "Well I was trying to wank off when you got here."

Tonks looked him in the eyes for a bit before smiling crookedly, "Oh I think we can do much better than you having one off the wrist." Tonks slid off Harry and gently began to stroke Harry's penis. It rapidly returned to its previously rock hard state. "Now you just lie back and I'll show you what a metamorphmagus can do!"

Before Tonks could take him into her mouth, Harry laid a hand on her shoulder, "Wait Tonks; before we go any further, could I ask a favor?"

Tonks looked up to see Harry had an odd look on his face, "Sure Harry. It's your birthday after all."

"Could you turn back to how you were born?" Harry asked carefully as if he expected Tonks to get angry at the request.

Tonks was silent for a moment, "You want to get sucked off by a gal who looks like an insane Death Eater?"

Harry frowned, "No, I want to get sucked off by _you_. It's your face and more importantly it's sort of your mother's face. Just because you both look a lot like your aunt shouldn't mean a thing. It's your face and not using it is like people getting all worked up over Voldemort's name."

Tonk's couldn't help but flinched at the name. Harry frowned again, "See? You flinch at his name when it's a made-up name to begin with! It's a word play on his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle and he isn't even a pureblood. His dad was a Muggle! Plus its just French for _flight from death_ which shows his greatest fear! His whole mystique is built on lies and I'm tired of lies. Lies are what lead to Sirius' death. I like your whole pink-haired look, Tonks, but in a way it's a lie. I try to tell people over and over that I'm not the _Boy-Who-Lived_. That person doesn't exist. I'm just Harry Potter. I don't want any more lies.

Tonks just stared up at Harry in shock. Harry looked away, "You love your parents, right?"

"Of course I do, Harry," Tonks replied. She wasn't sure what that had to do with anything.

"So why do you let your insane aunt keep you from wearing the face you parents gave you? I mean can't you just change your hair?" Harry asked. "I mean by hiding your real face because of Bellatrix, she's defeating you with fear just like Voldemort does to everyone who flinches at his stupid made-up name! It's _your_ face no matter how much it looks like your aunts. Take it back!"

Tonks just looked at Harry for a second while the look of shock on her face gave way to one of understanding. She had never thought of it in that way before. She _had _let Bellatrix keep her from being comfortable with her own face. Tonks had always rationalized why she changed the way she looked. Yet why had she hidden her real face when Bellatrix had been in prison for so long? Why had she let the specter of her aunt's crimes cast a shadow from Azkaban over Tonk's own life? Tonks wondered if some of the reasons she and her mum didn't get along might be because Andromeda might believe her own daughter was ashamed of her because of her looks. Tonks felt a quick burst of shame; maybe her mum felt Tonks looked down at her for somehow looking like her sister. Refusing to wear a face so like her mum's had to hurt both her and her dad.

Harry looked back at Tonks and suddenly had a sheepish look, "Besides, your real form is really _hot_."

This jolted Tonks out of her thoughts about her relationship to her mother. Again she saw the desire in Harry's eyes and realized he was still hard in her hand. Tonks realized Harry was right; she had been wearing a lie for a face for years. With a shimmer of flesh, her body reshaped to her base form. Tonks smiled at the look on Harry's face as his gaze dropped to her tits again. Her 'pink' form was fashioned to be more compact and athletic which meant she gained a full cup size when going back to her true form. That and her hips were wider and her bum more ample. Harry's cock twitched in her hand. He obviously liked what he saw.

"You know what Harry? For all you saying you're just plain old Harry Potter, you keep coming up with more and more ways to show how special you are! Now how about you just shut your gob for a bit and let me reward you for being the great guy you are?"

Harry let out a long moan of pleasure as Tonks greedily sucked his cock into her mouth and began to work her oral magic the likes of which only a metamorphmagus could accomplish.

**XxXxX**

"Oh Tonks, here it comes! Oh yeah, OH YEAH!" Harry cried out as he gripped her hips almost painfully as he began to jerk uncontrollably as he began to shoot his hot seed deep into her bum. Again his moans as he orgasmed made it such a little more pressure from her fingers on her clit brought her to her own climax. For the next minute or two, the pair moaned in pleasure as they bucked against each other.

Finally the waves of pleasure subsided and Harry stopped thrusting into Tonks and began to rub her back instead. Tonks wiggled her arse a bit as her head hit the bed. As much as her body was humming with the afterglow of another brilliant shag, she knew she was well and truly shagged out.

"Harry, love, could you reach my wand?" Tonks asked.

Harry reached over to the nightstand for the wand while being careful not to pull out while he did so. He knew it was silly considering that either Tonks or Dobby could easily clean up but they had already left plenty of evidence of their lovemaking on the sheets already. He handed the wand to Tonks who lifted herself up a bit from the doggy-style position they were still locked in.

Tonks murmured a handy spell taught to her by one of the chasers back at Hogwarts. Her bum tingled and Harry let out a bit of a giggle to show it tickled his tagger. "You can pull out now, Harry."

The teen did so and Tonks rolled over and her body began to complain in various ways how tired it was, "Okay Harrikins, here's what we going to do. You're going to take a shower first and then I'll take mine."

Harry grinned his lop-sided grin, "What, you don't want to take another shower together?"

Tonks lightly cuffed him upside his head, "No you prat because if the last few hours are anything to go by we'll end up fucking again and I've hit my limit. You've stuck your 'fork' into me enough, I'm done!"

Harry pretended to pout before he grinned again, "Well I guess we have been at it for awhile. I guess an old lady like yourself needs her beauty rest!"

Tonks tried to whack him a lot harder this time but Harry ducked, "Prat! Old lady am I? I'll 'old lady' you 2 meters under!"

Harry laughed and got up and made his way to the shower. Tonks heard him call Dobby and asked him if he could ensure there would be enough hot water for the both of them. As she listened to the elf's squeaky voice, she realized she would rather have a bath than another shower. After hearing Harry get into the shower, Tonks called for Dobby and asked him if he could draw a hot bath in the master bathroom. Dobby had nodded and quickly popped off to make it happen. While Harry might not want to use his relative's master bath, Tonks didn't have the same issue with it. She knew Dobby would have the entire house nice and clean before those wretched Dursley came back anyhow.

She gingerly walked to the bathroom to find Dobby had already drawn her bath. Again her body was telling her that the sexual marathon she had with Harry was going to come back to bite her and not just in the bum. Tonks sighed as she lowered herself into the almost scalding hot water. Somehow the little elf had known she liked her bath water just below what it took to cook lobsters.

As she leaned back and let the hot water relax her tired muscles, Tonks thought back on the last few hours. Again Harry had surprised her. She was well aware the sexual stamina of young wizards was a lot more than young Muggle males. Yet even with his problem of recently unbound magic as a possible explanation, Harry had been a non-stop sexual machine.

Tonks unconsciously licked her lips as she remembered how surprised she had been when Harry hadn't really lost his erection after she had sucked him off. Considering his problem, Tonks hadn't been surprised how much he had came even if she did have a bit of a problem of sucking it all down. What amazed her was Harry had done the same thing when she had taken his virginity. As he grunted and groaned, he had shot another five or six fiery loads into her just like the first time.

Tonks hadn't given much thought about how hot his cum had been when he had shot into her mouth but feeling that same heat deep inside her caught her attention. Then it happened again while they were showering together. After some slippery fun soaping each other up which led to Harry getting another hard-on, Tonks had knelt down and let Harry tit-fuck her. Unlike regular girls, Tonks could fiddle with the amount of nerve endings so while he thrusted between her breasts; she could finger her nipples to her own orgasm. That and as a witch she could easily deal with getting cum out of her hair.

When Harry finally came, she was shocked again at how hot his seed was against her skin and the fact he came hard with another bout of spurt after spurt of his oddly bright cum. Tonks had begun to realize there was something different about Harry in comparison to the other wizards she had had sex with.

This became even more evident when they had gone back to bed (Dobby had fixed up the nasty bed Tonks remembered from her earlier rescue of him) to snog some more. Few men Tonks had been with seemed interested in sex after the second or third orgasm so she had looked forward to just snuggling and a bit of snogging before drifting off to sleep. After a bit it became apparent that _Little Harry_ wasn't done with her yet. So Tonks had rolled Harry over and rode him till they both came hard in shuddering breaths.

Tonks was sure they were done for the night when Harry offer to give her a back-rub. Soon she was happily purring in contentment as Harry's hands worked on her. Fifteen minutes later, however, she felt the tip of Harry's erect cock sticking her in the bum as he massaged her. After a very pleasurable round of 69 and another set of brilliant orgasms, Tonks was sure that Dobby must have slipped Harry some form of sexual stamina potion. Again each time Harry had cum, it seemed like it was the first time.

Then while she was returning the massage favor, _Little Harry _had risen up again as if to declare he had not yet begun to fuck! Since it had been awhile since her last shag and Harry was thicker than most wizards she had sex with, Tonks had gotten on all fours and waggled her bum. Harry eagerly accepted the challenge and began to bugger her. For being a virgin, Harry seemed a sexual natural. Tonks loved how Harry seemed to just know how fast or slow to go and when she wanted it soft and when she wanted him to really pound into her.

Tonks played with a strand of her hair. For all his sexual athleticism, Tonks began to wonder about why Harry's magic had been bound. Many children had their magic bound, even those living away from Muggles. Her mum had told her how Bellatrix had issues with accidental magic and had her magic bound for two years before it was safe enough. While she herself had not had her magic bound, Tonks had to carry around an aura defuser for almost a year till she learned to control her metamorphmagus powers. Yet one never kept a binding on a child's magic once they went to school! It was bloody well dangerous especially when the child entered puberty.

Then there were all the scars on Harry's body. While she knew quite a few were due to Harry's adventures at school, the one's on his back, his bum and the thighs were obviously from beatings which could have only come from his relatives. Why hadn't Madam Pomfrey reported this as was the law? While the Muggles had come a long way, there were plenty of laws and official channels which watched for abuse of under-age Magicals from Muggles. The fact that Harry was the _Boy-Who-Lived_ and had been abused without anyone know it was almost unthinkable!

Tonks frowned. The logical conclusion was any such investigations had been stymied and only Dumbledore could have done that. But why would he do such a thing? Dumbledore had told the members of the Order over and over again how important Harry was in the fight against Voldemort. Their primary duty was to protect him from the Death Eaters over any other mission. What possible rationale could their be to not protect him from his own relatives?

Then there were the words _I will not tell lies_ etched onto the back of Harry's left hand which had to have come from a blood quill. The amount of times it would take for the words to be permanently marked there meant someone (probably that hag Umbridge) had forced Harry to write lines with a quill only meant to be used to sign important documents like wills. Director Bones would hear of this, Tonks vowed to herself.

Again, though, Tonks couldn't understand how Dumbledore (or McGonagall) could have allowed such blatantly illegal act to stand. Tonks knew things had been dicey with the Ministry but there was no way Director Bones would have stood for blood quills being used on students, especially with her own niece and heir to House Bones could end up as one of the potential victims. So why did there seem to be a cover-up?

While Dumbledore had managed to retrieve Umbridge from the centaurs, there wasn't any pending charges against her that Tonks knew of. Was there some sort of high-level deal going on between Fudge and Dumbledore over her? She knew that the Headmaster had talked old Slughorn back into teaching with Snape taking over DADA so it was obvious Dumbledore had control of his faculty again.

Tonks sipped slowly from the cocktail Dobby had made for her. Luckily the Dursleys had an ample selection of booze. It made her wonder how often either one of the adults got drunk and had a go at Harry. Tonks grimaced. At least she knew that Harry had never been sexually abused by his aunt or uncle. It was ironic Harry, who had survived a troll, acromantulas, a basilisk, dementors and a dragon to say nothing of the fight at the Ministry and here behind the supposed impervious blood wards, his own relatives could harm him with impunity.

The fact that Harry seemed more in danger, on a day-to-day level, from his relatives where he couldn't even use his magic to defend himself than from Death Eaters made her wonder about Dumbledore's reasoning about keeping Harry from his inheritance. By law, Harry could claim his birthright and become Lord Potter, head of an Ancient and Most Noble House with a proud history going back to Roman times. Tonks was sure there had to be some Potter properties being cared for by the family elves till Harry's adulthood. With one Fidelius charm, Harry would be at least as safe as he was at Grimmauld Place. He might even be safer there since almost everyone in the Order knew the secret to Headquarters. Tonks knew he'd be safer at a Potter property under a Fidelius than at the Burrow which Tonks knew Dumbledore planned to move Harry to soon.

Tonks frowned and suddenly downed the rest of her drink in one gulp. She called Dobby for something with a bit more of a kick. She didn't want to get pissed considering she had to be at the reading of Sirius' will in the morning but right now she needed something to slow down the dark thoughts and suspicions which kept whirling around her head. Why hadn't she seen any of this before? For that matter, why hadn't Sirius or Remus?

Tonks kicked this around in her head for a bit before Dobby returned with her drink. She absent-mindedly thanked the elf and took a long pull of the heady concoction. Tonks wasn't happy about it but she was beginning to realize how often she and Remus had deferred to Dumbledore. Oh sure there was often a lot of resistance to many of the Headmaster's decisions regarding Harry from many in the Order but in the end Dumbledore always seemed to get his way. Sirius had been the only one to resist loudly and never gave up. The old dog had often been downright peevish that the rest of the Order had always given way to Dumbledore at Harry's expense. Sirius never waivered in his support and love for his godson.

And now he was dead. Of all the people at the fight at the Ministry, it was the one dissenting voice in the Order who died. The one who still showed that even after twelve years in Azkaban why he was feared in the first Voldemort War. Yet he had died while she, clumsy Tonks, managed to survive even after falling on her face during the fight.

Tonks face became hard as she realized that perhaps she wasn't the only one having dark suspicions. Hadn't Harry asked about how Sirius had come to be there? The same Harry who had resisted Umbridge and taught his fellow students what they would need to survive. The same Harry who led five other students to successfully staved off double their number of Death Eaters which included some of Voldemort's inner sanctum members like Malfoy and the LeStranges?

The same Harry which then got slung into Azkaban.

Even though the water was still hot enough for an Asian bath house, Tonks shivered. She realized she would have to be careful. There appeared to be a lot more going on than just the war against Voldemort and the price for a mistake was steep. While she was okay at occlumency, Tonks decided it was time she made a trip home. Her parents had many artifacts which could help her shield her doubts from legilimency. With Voldemort trying to possess Harry, it might be enough of an excuse to have a mind shield.

It was a risk but Tonks knew that both Dumbledore and Snape were both accomplished legilimens and if there was something dodgy going on and even Order members were expendable for the Greater Good, it was a risk Tonks knew she had to take. She owed it to Sirius to help Harry regardless of whatever grand destiny Dumbledore seemed to think Harry had in front of him. Tonks would be keeping a close eye on her cousin from now on.

A quirky grin suddenly softened Tonks' face. She'd have to see about getting assigned to some Hogsmeade student-day patrols so she could sneak Harry away and remind him how much his hot, slightly older cousin was head and shoulders over the giggly girls of Hogwarts. She couldn't let a fan-girl like Ginny Weasley catch Harry's eye and steal away her soon-to-be house boy and sex slave now could she?

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Well I had said from time to time in various places that I had plans to write out at least the next two chapters. I finally decided to do so because I had some ideas on how to make this fic different from _**HP and the Rejected Path**_. That and I've expanded enough on my version of the _Harryverse_ that this fic needed updates before this chapter.

**Chapter Title**: Tonk is a British slanged term either for hitting or kicking hard (i.e. "He really tonked the football into that git's face!") or for sex. (i.e. "We tonked all night in the back of his Mini and now I'm sore in places I didn't know I had!) Obviously I'm going with the second definition in this chapter!

**Grimmauld Place**: I use the Garden Court Hotel on Kensington Gardens Square because the first time I saw the GoF movie, I marveled how the little park across the way looked identical to the one in front of the hotel I stay at while on leave from my tour in Afghanistan. So Harry is quite correct that the Whiteley Shopping Center is two blocks away. That shopping center is also used in my little HP/Left 4 Dead drabble. While I can't remember which fic it was, it is interesting that in it the author chose for Grimmauld Place a building just down the block from where I chose it to be!

**Honks**: I'm not really a fan of the Honks ship by itself but I certainly have no problem seeing hot Honks action from taking place from time to time due to her personality. Hell, I see her shagging Harry as part of her being saucy and rebellious. To me this is a lot more believable then her failing for Remus which like so many things in JKR's world felt like it came out of the blue with no build up.

**Gary Stu**: There is a reason Harry is a sexual athlete. It's already been hinted at in _HP and the Rejected Path_ as well as in some of my original content on my yahoo site. So don't think I'm trying to _Gary Stu_ Harry into a sex god just because.

**Bonus Points!** They shall be awarded for those who can figure out what movie Harry and Tonks were watching!

**Spells**: I still wonder why JKR used 'mency' instead of 'mancy' for a lot of her magical stuff.

_Carneus Torpesco _= sluggishness of the flesh. Additionally _carneus_ means carnal which goes well with how Tonks used it. Again this is a spell where it would probably be more proper to have it Torpesco Carneus but I think it rolls off the tongue better this way.


	7. Ancient Blood Awakens

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND**: To Severus Snape, I leave a boot to the head. And another for Ginny and the Wimp!

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER SPECIFIC DISCLAIMER**: Yes, for readers of _HP and the Rejected Path_, there will be a bit of déjà-vu in this chapter. Sorry, it's a dolphin/shark sort of thing. Similar paths to the same end.

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE, LITTLE WHINGING, UK – AUGUST 1****st**** 1996 – MORNING**

Harry woke up feeling better than he had had in a long time. That feeling lasted until he rolled over. It was then Harry found he had aching muscles in places he never thought possible. This was amazing considering his almost five years of playing Quidditch! Most of the pain was in his thighs, right under his bum but Harry's lower back was tender as well.

Even though his body was very cross with him, Harry found himself grinning. The pains were well worth what he had gone through to get them. Amazingly he didn't feel all that guilty about what had happened. This even though Father Gordon would personally sign a one-way ticket to Hell for him if he knew what Harry had been up to the night before.

Harry rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom without bothering to put on any clothes. There he found a potion Harry recognized from his time on the Quidditch team. It was used to help soothe aching muscles and joints. Either Dobby was not only helpful but prescient this morning or Tonks had been in the same boat as him before she left. For whatever the reason, Harry quickly downed the potion before starting his morning routine.

Surprisingly Harry found while showering that even though he had shagged Tonks past her breaking point, he wasn't sore or even chafed where it counted. In fact, being in the shower made Harry remember in great detail the tryst he and Tonks had had in it the night before. This led to Harry having to deal with an erection which wasn't taking "_No sex, please; I'm British_" for an excuse.

As Harry relieved scenes from the previous night, he couldn't help but worry about how long he'd be stuck with this condition of hyper-horniness. If he could have sex six times but then couldn't keep from having one off the wrist after only eight hours, Harry knew he was going to be in serious trouble come the start of term. As Harry painted the wall of the shower with spurt after spurt of his shiny seed, he figured he'd just have to do what he always did; just roll with it and take things as they came. It wasn't like he was going to be able to ask Hermione to help him research about this particular problem!

As he was toweling off, it occurred to Harry that perhaps if there was truth in the existence of the Hogwarts Harry Potter fan-club then his problem might not be as unmanageable as first thought. If it came down to throw-away sex, why not with fan-girls he had no intention of ever having a relationship with? Could he bring himself to do it though?

Harry frowned; he had a bad feeling he would end up having to find the answer to that question. It's just how his so-called luck ran.

**XxXxX**

Harry took a deep breath to once again try and center himself. His heart was still fluttering in his chest even as he tried to calm himself. There was just so much was riding on today!

Harry had dressed carefully, thankful that Dobby had already cleaned his good clothes which he had worn for Tonks yesterday. He had his father's invisibility cloak folded tightly and had Dobby place a sticking charm on it to attach it to the inside of his dress robe he wore over his good clothes. Only he could negate the charm with a sharp tug. Dobby had then made Harry a hearty breakfast and afterwards Harry had meditated for a bit.

Harry really didn't know much about meditation but after the fiasco of Snape's occlumency lessons, he had searched the memories he had gotten from Voldemort and found how meditation helped one center oneself in order to clear one's mind. Apparently Voldemort hadn't put much stock into it, considering the magical power he had to work with. He had, however, learned occlumency from a competent teacher and so those lessons were there for Harry even if he had a long way to go before making use of them. Again, Harry realized there was a big difference between _knowing_ what to do and being _able_ to do it.

Harry walked out the front door and hoped Dobby's simple charm which made it look like he was wearing Dudley's old cast-offs was working properly. He got the hose going and went about doing some watering; conscious that he was probably was being watched very carefully by some hidden Order member. Mindful of his directions from Dobby, Harry moved towards the side of the property where the hedge separated #4 from #6. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the soda can just over the edge of the property. He had been worried that somehow the goblin portkey which Luna had procured for him might somehow be spotted by his Order guardian.

Harry reached down and picked it up but continued watering for a bit. Finally he felt he'd done enough to convince anyone watching that he had done his part and so rolled the hose back up and went inside.

"Anything, Dobby?" Harry asked.

Dobby continued to peer out of the window. Harry wasn't sure what magic he was using to see through the curtain but it was obvious it wasn't getting in the house elf's way. Finally Dobby shook his head. "No Master Harry Potter sir. I bez thinking youz watcher bez being by the lamp post by Missus Kitty-Figg's house. Whoever it bez, they not bez moving."

Dobby turned and clapped his hands and Harry felt the disillusionment drop as well as the little bit of water he'd gotten on him disappear.

Harry nodded in satisfaction, "Okay Dobby, you know the plan. Just follow the list about when to turn on what and for how long." Harry looked at the little elf who was practically bouncing in excitement. "Oh and I don't know if house elves like movies but feel free to watch anything that's here. You might as well have some fun while I'm gone."

Dobby looked like he was going to cry, "Oh Master Harry Potter sir! You bez the bestest wizard ever! Youz bez so kind to such as me!"

Harry patted him on the shoulder, "We're a team, Dobby. Hopefully I'll be able to call you soon. Pack everything of mine up and be ready to pop to me. It shouldn't take you long to take care of the house should it?"

Dobby shook his head so hard his ears seemed to flap like bird's wings. "On noez! I bez able to keep house nice for Master Potter's nasty tubbies."

Harry snorted at Dobby's name for the Dursleys. While it didn't fit his aunt, Harry figured Dobby couldn't say anything bad about her considering her blood relation to him. Apparently even though Dudley shared a bit of that, his actions didn't protect him from Dobby's ire.

Harry looked down at the portkey, "Well Dobby, here is to hoping that we both won't have to deal with the tubbies again." With a nod to the elf, Harry crushed the can. The portkey flashed and Harry felt the familiar jerk around his navel.

When the flash of the portkey cleared, Harry found himself in a nondescript looking office with a goblin working behind a sturdy, if plain desk. Harry blinked and realized he knew this goblin. Flipbook? No, Griphook. Harry made a slight bow, "A profitable morning to you, Griphook." While Binns only taught the gruesome bits of goblin history, Voldemort apparently had picked up a smattering of goblin culture. Harry figured Voldemort had probably stopped learning more when he realized he couldn't sweet-talk the goblins into anything.

Griphook scowled or perhaps smiled. It was hard to tell with goblins at times. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I see you do remember me. I was surprised to be given this task as I'm merely a clerk."

Harry walked up to the desk, casually taking in the room. It looked like one might expect a low to medium level clerk's office to be. "Why is that, Clerk Griphook?" Harry remembered that goblins preferred to be referred to by their title as well as their name.

Griphook shrugged, "While we at Gringotts try to accommodate our best clients, too often our efforts go unnoticed. My superior, Gold-Master Zahav, felt that you might appreciate meeting with someone you have previously met."

Harry nodded, "Well I appreciate the courtesy. While I realize you are just practicing good business with an important client, you goblins are at least up front up about things and not fawning over me simply because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

Griphook grunted (snorted?) "We goblins care little for such things. That you killed Salazar's basilisk and faced down a dragon, those are actions we can respect."

Harry nodded again. While he rather have not had to do either of those things, he at least appreciated the goblins respected him for something he had done and not something no one was there to witness. "While my understanding of goblin culture is quite lacking, I do know that time is money to goblins so what is on the agenda for today?"

The smile which broke out on Griphook's face would probably sent small children running away in terror. "Good to see a wizard who appreciates the finer points in life. Well, Mr. Potter, I am to escort you to Gold-Master Zahav who has some issues to speak to you about prior to the reading of the will. Today's reading may well be a swiftly enacted transaction or it may fall into lengthy and chaotic legal…maneuvering."

Harry could almost hear the distaste dripping from Griphook at the idea of legal wrangling. He knew goblins detested the concept of 'rule lawyering' to find loopholes in a contract. Goblins were very literal with their contracts and it was a known bone of contention between them and the Wizarding world. Of course Harry understood what Martin Creswell had meant regarding goblins in this respect. If the contract between them and his House meant they'd protect his wealth, they'd do so to best of their ability. While a goblin might cheerfully take advantage of the unwary and naïve, they abided by their contracts to the letter.

Thinking about contracts reminded Harry of what was at stake, "Is there anything you can tell me about the reading I should know, Clerk Griphook? I understand the late Lord Black, my godfather, named me his heir. Yet from what I've been told, Draco Malfoy will contest this and has a better claim. I'd rather not see him become Lord Malfoy-Black so anything you can tell me would be _much _appreciated."

Griphook paused while idly sharpening the quill he had with a pen-knife whose blade seemed to be made out of a sharpened bone of some kind. Finally he looked up at Harry, "It is not my place to say, Mr. Potter. Perhaps Gold-Master Zahav can help you more."

Harry gave another slight bow, "I understand, Clerk Griphook. Solicitor Creswell told me I would do well to cultivate the Goblin Nation. Considering many of the obstacles in my life come from people who have a poor view about non-humans, I just thought it prudent to ask. I'm not one to turn away from potential allies simply because they are not human."

Griphook made the same grunt/snort, "Solicitor Creswell is wise…for a human. He certainly understands the value of time and the sanctity of a contract." Griphook paused again. His pen-knife once again worked on the quill even though Harry could see it was as sharp as one could ever hope a quill to be. Griphook finally seemed to reach a decision, "Know this, Mr. Potter. Today your claim to House Black will be challenged not only by Draco Malfoy but others with claims to House Black. The old Pureblood families have many ties, many of which are known and others which have been forgotten or obscured. If you or the others cannot come forth with a better claim of blood, I would say that it Draco Malfoy will become Lord Black with all the titles and power due him when he reaches his seventeenth birthday."

Harry blinked in surprise, "Forgotten ties? I thought Purebloods knew their lineage inside and out. I mean don't Purebloods keep meticulous records? From what I got from Sirius, it's practically a sport for them to one-up each other on their knowledge of their lineage. How could they not know what is on their family tree?"

The goblin face broke into a rather predatory grin, "They do keep very detailed records. However records say what the families want them to say. Pristine family trees usually hide many dirty secrets. There are many vaults dark because of these secrets and the fact the Ministry refuses to let us conduct lineage tests except in very, _very_ controlled conditions. However, in the end, it will be the _blood_ which decides."

Harry suddenly felt like a cold wind went through his brain. He knew Griphook had just told him something important. Harry racked his brain trying to think of how Purebloods might try to hide things but the only thing he could come up with was regarding Squibs. Harry knew from the Black tapestry that House Black at least tended to kick out Squibs. Was this a common thing for older Pureblood Houses to do? How could one falsify magical records?

Griphook took out a pocket-watch as he rose from his desk, "Come, Mr. Potter. It would not be wise to keep Gold-Master Zahav waiting."

**XxXxX**

**CONFERENCE ROOM LHATINYM, GRINGOTTS – AUGUST 1****st**** 1996 – LATE MORNING**

Tonks looked around at the odd gathering and couldn't help but let out a sigh. Even with the blanket Goblin Peace over the proceedings, the tension in the air was palpable. The Weasleys were glaring daggers at the Malfoys who were ignoring the Tonks who were snubbing the Flints and Crabbes. The other families present were all bickering between themselves over minor links which any sane person would know wouldn't gain them House Black. About the only group of people who seemed to be sitting out the Pureblood drama were Remus and Hermione.

All of them were seated around a huge conference table in one of the larger rooms Gringotts used for such events. It was opulent in every sense of the word. The ceiling was vaulted and the wooden support beams were all exquisitely carved. The floor looked to be of the finest marble and the conference table itself was made of various woods joined together to make pleasing geometric shapes. Tonks wished she could steal one of the chairs as they were the most comfortable thing she'd ever sat in. If only the company was as good.

Seeing what passed for shit-eating grins on most of the goblin's faces, Tonks wouldn't put it past the little blighters for intentionally going slow with pre-will paperwork. It was almost like they were hoping someone would start something. From the looks on Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy's faces, it would happen fairly soon. Even the reporters and other interested parties sitting in the guest gallery seemed to be watching for what seemed the inevitable fight.

"It is unfortunate that Mr. Potter will not be here, Nymphadora; I would so like to thank him in person."

Tonks jumped a bit at her mother's words. She had been trying to ignore the odd glances Remus and Hermione kept sending her way. Tonks knew why her mother wanted to thank Harry because it was probably the same reason for all the odd glances. "I know mother but Dumbledore was adamant that it was too risky for Harry to be here."

"If Albus Dumbledore believes the Dark Lord would attack Gringotts to interrupt a will reading of one of the oldest Houses in Britain than he is more senile then I already thought him to be. Besides unless something comes up, Draco Malfoy will become the new head of House Black. Why should the Dark Lord want to interrupt that? By keeping Mr. Potter away, Dumbledore has thrown away our best chance at keeping House Black from falling into the hands of Lucius Malfoy and my sisters." Andromeda scoffed.

Tonks watched as her mother frowned at the antics of Arthur Weasley as Ted Tonks tried to, once again, explain airplanes to the excitable man. As Tonks had figured, Dumbledore had not bothered to show up for the proceedings but sent Arthur Weasley since he and Ron had been named in the will anyway.

Andromeda turned back towards her daughter, the look of distaste still on her face, "While Arthur is a good man, he is as a sheep to my sister's wolf. With me being cast out as I was, there is little I can do to help make Sirius' final wishes come true. With Mr. Potter not being allowed here makes a difficult task even more impossible."

Tonks sighed, "I know mother. I tried to explain all this to Harry yesterday. He took it better than I expected." Tonks was quiet for a moment before continuing, "I don't know. Maybe he was just happy someone leveled with him how things work in the Magical World."

Andromeda's face shifted from the frown to a warm smile, "Well I am just happy he gave me my daughter back in a way. I must say I had never thought about Bellatrix being the reason you never wore your true face. Sadly I felt you were just being willful. It _**is **_in your nature."

Tonks reached out and squeezed her mother's hand, "I know I said it before but I'm really sorry about the whole thing. Harry showed me that what I thought was teenage rebellion was just fear. I never thought about how you and Dad must have seen it."

Andromeda patted her daughter's hand, "Well for what it's worth, I'm happy you haven't even colored you hair. Today is not a day for such frivolities even if it would have made Sirius laugh."

Tonks shrugged, "I _am _you daughter, Mother. Cast out or not, I did pay attention to your lessons. I know today is not a day to flout tradition especially if we're going to have a chance to keep Draco from become Lord Black." Tonks glanced over to where Remus and Hermione were speaking in low tones. "Mother, if you don't mind, I'm going to go over and have a chat with them. I'm tired of them looking at me like they are."

Andromeda nodded, "Yes, I believe you will have the time. Be gentle, Nymphadora. I'm sure Mr. Lupin may be feeling your shift as being an affront to Sirius' memory."

Tonks nodded as she got up, "That's sort of what I figured. I'll be careful, Mother."

Tonks carefully walk around the huge conference table as there were plenty of goblin clerks coming in and out with various documents many at the table would be using to bolster their claims to House Black. Tonks even stopped for a moment to chat with a rather nasty looking goblin guard who stood with his squad along one of the far walls. Tonks had worked with the guard on two occasions regarding some petty crimes around Gringotts. Finally she slipped into the empty seat next to Hermione.

"Wotcher, Hermione. Care to chat or are you and Remus here just going to give me the stink eye all day?"

Tonks was glad to see that Hermione had the good grace to blush while Remus looked away, "Look guys, my mother just pointed out to me you guys are probably thinking my choice of face is rather inappropriate considering my aunt killed Sirius." She paused to see both nod at this. "Well Harry was good enough to talk some sense into me. This is _**my**_ face. I got it from my Mum and Dad and just because I look a lot like Bellatrix shouldn't keep me from wearing it. Besides, my Mum is the oldest so people need to see it as Bellatrix looks like my mother and not her looking like Bellatrix or me for that matter. Harry made me see that if I let my aunt keep me from wearing the face my own parents gave me then I'm no better than people who say You-Know-Who rather than Voldemort."

As Hermione looked thoughtful, Remus leaned closer, "You've seen Harry recently?"

Tonks nodded, "Sure have. I spent his birthday with him yesterday. We had a _**great**_ time." Tonks couldn't help but get a shiver just thinking how great a time it had been.

Remus blinked at this, "But Albus said no one was to have contact with him."

"Well la de bloody da! Right now Harry and Dumbledore aren't getting along and so I figured it was just a matter of a choice of whose side I wanted to be on. Between the choice of letting Harry having some fun on his birthday or listening to a guy who hasn't been a kid in over a century, I decided to go with Harry. Besides, do you honestly agree that it is in Harry's best interest to be cut off, _again_, from his friends after another traumatic event? You remember what he was like last year after the whole Dementor incident when the Headmaster wouldn't let anyone contact him." Tonks couldn't help but let some anger seep into her words. She couldn't believe Remus, of all people, would be the one toeing the Headmaster's line in regards to Harry.

Before Remus could begin to defend himself a goblin showed up with some documents he needed to look at before signing. This gave Hermione a chance to lean closer to the metamorphmagus and desperately whispered, "Is he alright Tonks? I've been so worried!"

Tonks' eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really? From what Harry has been told, you've been a right bint; ranting about how stupid Harry was to get you all into the fight at the Ministry. From what Harry heard, it sounded like you're tired of putting up with him."

Hermione looked around to see if anyone had heard Tonks' words. Her face had paled which was a bit of a trick considering how ashen she already looked. It was obvious she hadn't recovered completely from Dolohov's curse yet. "What did you hear? Who told Harry? From what I was told, Harry's been home ever since his trial."

Tonks shrugged, "Harry said he'd heard from Neville who as at his trial. Neville said that you'd been pretty vocal about his lack of leadership during your fight at the Ministry." Tonks looked over to where Ron was still verbally sniping at Draco. "Of course it seems both Ron and Ginny have been pretty bad as well. Last time I was at the Burrow, well Ginny is still pretty brassed off. That gal can sure hold a grudge! Not sure why consider she and Luna came out of that fight pretty unscathed compare to the rest of you."

Hermione relaxed but still looked guilty, "Well I wish I could say it was all the potions..." Her voice trailed off and the young witch looked sad.

Tonks waited for Hermione to continue. Finally she frowned and asked, "Potions?"

Hermione worried her lip for a second, "Yes. I'm on five potions a day. It used to be six but I turned out to be allergic to the sixth and it was causing me to have fits of rage so I'm taking a Muggle medication which will do the same job if a bit slower. The problem is I don't think what I said was untrue. I didn't mean those things I said about Harry but at the same time they were true. Does that make any sense?"

Tonks smiled, "Actually it does. It's like when you're pissed. You say things you may feel but don't really mean the way you say them. I can see how you could blame Harry for certain things but not really mean it."

Hermione nodded, "The thing is, when I think back to the things I said, while many are true, I think a lot of the rage was at myself. I mean while Harry led us into a trap after I warned him...well I followed him and frankly once the spells started flying, it was Harry who led us. I just followed his lead and I probably would be dead if I hadn't."

Tonks shrugged, "I haven't been in the aurors long but we get taught all about how it's easy to get angry at the situation even though there are a lot of factors involved. Sure you and Harry could have done things better. Frankly, Harry and I hashed some things out about how Sirius died. I was feeling like it was my fault and Harry felt it was his. We helped each work through that while we contributed, there is blame all around. Even some of it being Sirius' because he wouldn't stay behind where it was safe."

Tonks was surprised when the young witch hugged her, "Thanks for not judging me! I feel bad enough as it is without more guilt being thrown on top of everything. Can you give Harry a message for me? I've tried to call him but I think the Headmaster had done something to Harry's number because I can't get through and I haven't seen Hedwig all summer."

"Sure, Hermione. What do you want me to tell him?" Tonks asked.

"Just tell him what I just told you. I wasn't in my right mind and while yes I'm angry about how things went down, I certainly don't blame him even if it has made things very difficult at home."

Tonks frowned, "Trouble on the home front?"

Hermione frowned as well, "Yes. My parents are seriously thinking of pulling me out of Hogwarts. Even though I'll be of age in 49 days, I can't pay for my tuition by myself so even if I can legally go to school it won't do me any good if I can't pay for it. I hate to say it but I'm hoping Sirius left me or Harry some money in case I need to pay for my own tuition. I figure when Harry get his inheritance when he turns seventeen I could get a loan for my Seventh Year tuition but that won't do me any good this year." Hermione looked guilty, "Of course convincing Harry to give me a loan instead of just giving the money might be a problem."

Tonks chuckled at that but before she could reply, the ornate door at the end of the conference room opened up and two goblins walked in. Both were dressed in the manner of very rich and important goblins. "Merlin! That's Director Ragnok himself!" Tonks thought she recognized the other goblin who Ragnok was conversing with but couldn't remember his name. He was certainly one of their senior Gold-Masters.

"Why would Director Ragnok be here?" Hermione asked.

Remus turned to the two witches, "The House of Black is one of the oldest Houses in the British Isles. With the title of Lord Black in contention, you can bet the goblins are going to make sure there is no way the final decision is contested."

Tonks stood up, "Well if Director Ragnok is here, I guess the show is about to begin." Before she even took one step towards her seat she noticed two more people coming through the door. One was a goblin wearing the typical uniform you'd see in the lobby of Gringotts. The other...

From many sitting around the conference table came the same cry which escaped her lips, "Harry!"

**OoOoO**

It was hard for Harry to keep a smirk off his face. The reaction to him attending was as boisterous as he had expected. Unfortunately he saw many of the faces he was hoping would be happy looked shocked instead. Both Remus and Mr. Weasley fell into this category. Surprisingly Hermione looked like Christmas had come early and Tonks had a look that reminded Harry of Sirius after one of his pranks had gone off well. Harry noticed the woman who had to be her mother, Andromeda Tonks, looked quite happy to see him as well.

Of course Draco looked like he wanted to duel even as his mother barely blinked at his arrival. Narcissa Malfoy's legendary unflappable coolness was apparently well earned. As Harry let Griphook lead him to his chair, he noticed that Ron had a sour look on his face which mirrored many of the people from the families who hoped to claim House Black. It seemed that Ron still was in mad mode even as Hermione must have gotten over her own case of it.

However Harry almost pulled his wand when he saw who the Ministry had sent as their representatives to the proceedings: Dolores Umbridge and Percy Arthurson! Harry found himself grinding his teeth as the toad-like woman glared at him as he took his seat. Percy, however, just had a similar sour look as his brother had. Harry figured that Fudge was clearly sending his best hatchet-lady to deal with the Sirius situation which had cost him so many political points.

Harry broke eye-contact with the Fudge's deputy. Once again he marveled how Umbridge could be proven to have been seconds from casting an Unforgivable Curse, sent Dementors after him, used an illegal Blood Quill on him and she still had her Ministry position. At least Lucius Malfoy had to bribe his way out of Azkaban. All Umbridge apparently needed was Fudge to continue supporting her. As gross as the thought was, Harry couldn't help but wonder what other methods Umbridge might use to keep Fudge from sacking her. It really brought home to Harry how corrupt the Ministry actually was. Of course when Harry came into his own, his seat on the Wizengamot would allow him to play many of the same games as Lucius. He resolved to make those games as unpleasant as possible for the kitten loving toad-lady.

As Harry got settled he noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt get up from one of the audience chairs and quickly leave the room. It didn't take the genius of Hermione Granger to know he was running off to alert Dumbledore of Harry's presence. This time Harry couldn't help but smirk at this thought. Gold-Master Zahav had assured him there was nothing Dumbledore could do in any of his official capacities to remove Harry once he had arrived at Gringotts for the reading.

Director Ragnok rapped the table with an ornate gavel and silence quickly fell over the room. Ragnok looked to one of the ornately armored goblins standing guard opposite the audience gallery, "Are all in attendance, Senior Vault-Warden?"

The goblin (the one Tonks had spoken with earlier although Harry did not know that) nodded, "They are, Director Ragnok."

"Then let the Seal be set!" the old goblin commanded.

The Vault-Warden walked over to the entryway and then rapped his halberd three times on the floor. A final tap against the door caused a wall of black flame to appear. Both Harry and Hermione recognized it as the same flame which had guarded the door where the Philosopher's Stone had been hidden. The goblin turned and motioned to a goblin wearing the same clerk uniform as Griphook. This goblin came and stood by the door with a tray of potion phials. It seemed to Harry that you could leave once things had started but only at the cost of not being able to return. It also explained why Gold-Master Zahav felt Dumbledore couldn't steal him away back to his prison on Privet Drive.

Again Ragnok rapped his gavel three times. "I, Director Ragnok of Gringotts of London, do open the reading of the will of the late Sirius Orion Black in compliance with the Treaty of 1694 and by the Grace of Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second. Let all who have business draw nigh and attend. Know one and all that the Peace of the Goblins is upon these proceedings. Break this peace at your own peril."

The room was silent as Ragnok looked down at his papers for a moment. "Well now that we have your human protocols taken care of, we can be to business." Ragnok looked up and cast his gaze around the room. "The late Sirius Orion Black's will is a document in two forms. One is to be enacted if his chosen heir becomes the new Lord Black. The second will be enacted if someone other than his chosen heir gains the title."

Before Draco Malfoy could do more than turn red and begin to rise out of his chair, Ragnok silenced him with a stony glare. "This sort of protocol, while rare, is perfectly in keeping with our signed treaties, the customs and protocols of the House under the rule of Her Majesty and through her the Ministry of Magic. Therefore before Sirius Black's will can be probated, we must determine who shall be the next head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Harry glanced around the room to see few were surprised by this news. Of course most of them were Pureblood elites and must have expected this, Draco notwithstanding. In the silence, the scribbling of quills from the various reporters present seemed loud although Harry could almost hear Draco's teeth grinding. Once again the blond ponce seemed to have convinced himself he would get what he wanted handed to him on a gilded platter.

Ragnok gestured towards Harry, "The late Sirius Orion Black, rightful heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black has designated his godson, Henry James Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and great-grandson of Dorea Black to be his chosen heir. We here at Gringotts have taken the liberty to create a list of known claimants from least to best to counter Lord Black's designation of Henry James Potter as his heir. We make no claims on its authenticity. Each House shall, in the order we have set forth, give their testimony on the accuracy of their tie to House Black for the purposes of making their own counter-claim."

Ragnok stood and with his gavel gestured to the white-board near the entrance he had come in from. The board began to fill with information. Harry could see his name along with Draco Malfoy being on the top. Ragnok's deep voice filled the room, "While Henry James Potter is the late Sirius Orion Black's choice, as it stands, Draco Hyperion Malfoy has the best claim through his patrilineal tie to Cygnus Black and thence to Pollux Black. It is Draco Malfoy's claim which must be bested."

Ragnok once again rapped his gavel three times, "Let all with business now bring their claims into contention."

**XxXxX**

To Harry's great relief, Ragnok banged his gavel three times and announced a recess for lunch and that the proceedings would continue in and hour and a half. For Harry, the morning had been nerve-wracking, interesting and crushingly boring. Sometimes these feelings would be within minutes of each other.

Harry rose out of his chair and surreptitiously stretched. Luckily long hours of Quidditch practice had not only given him one of the best bums in Hogwarts (or so the likes of Parvati said) but he could sit for long periods without too much problem. The morning's proceedings did test his limit, however.

Harry watched as dozens of goblins in uniforms he'd never seen before came in and went about preparing the conference table for lunch. Gold-Master Zahav had mentioned to him earlier how normally the meal would be served in rooms designated for that. However with the House Black in contention, no one could leave unless they didn't come back. The only place Harry knew that one was allowed to go was the loo and even that was monitored as well.

As the goblins began to bring in the items for the meal service, Harry realized he wanted some company. He turned and waited patiently till he caught the eye of Gold-Master Zahav who was speaking in low tones with Ragnok. "Excuse me, Gold-Master, but with no disrespect intended, might it be permissible for me to dine closer to some of my friends? There are some I have not seen or corresponded to since June." Harry asked.

Zahav inclined his head graciously, "But of course Mr. Potter; you are a guest here. Feel free to sit wherever you like."

Harry gave a slight bow in return. From what he had learned from Marin Creswell (to say nothing of Voldemort's memories) goblins were rarely treated with courtesy by wizards so a little respect went a long way. Harry turned and quickly made his way to the empty seat next to Hermione. He wanted to get to it before Ron did. Luckily he seemed to be arguing with Percy and his father over something or another.

Remus spotted him first and his face clouded up. Harry was sad that it seemed his father's friend seemed to be in Dumbledore's pocket. Well Peter was with one Dark Lord so maybe Dumbledore got his own pet Marauder to balance things out. Remus nudged Hermione who was busily writing notes in a journal. Harry was very happy to see her smile brightly as soon as she saw him. Harry grinned in return. Crushing hug in 3…2...1

Hermione didn't let him down as she sprang to her feet and seemed intent on testing his ribs to destruction, "Harry! It's so good to see you again! When I heard you were in Azkaban, I just...just…" Her voice faded out as she laid her head on his chest. She seemed to be hiccuping instead of breathing.

Harry rubbed her back as he hugged her to him; her bushy mane tickling his chin, "I know Hermione; I know. I tried to see you before I got hauled away but I found out later you'd already been sent ahead to St. Mungo's. After that, well let us say that mail service in Azkaban is a bit dicey."

Hermione pulled back and met his eye, "I tried to write to you. I tried calling you and I even tried to get my parents to drive me to Little Whinging but nothing worked! Your mail came back undeliverable, your relatives' phone is supposedly disconnected and I think my parents have been Confunded into not to allowing me to see you. Since I'm not quite of age, I can't even check them for being ensorcelled!"

Harry liked the way Hermione's eyes flashed when she was angry. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I understand Hermione, I really do. I had a lot of time to think in Azkaban and there is a lot to talk about. However right now I think we should eat. I'm feeling a bit like Ron right now."

Hermione blushed at this, especially since as she broke away from Harry, two goblins were patiently waiting to get by to set their meal service up. The pair quickly sat down and waited for the goblins to finish before speaking again. Hermione did, however, hold Harry's hand tightly. Finally after the goblins were finished, Hermione turned to Harry with a very serious look on her face, "Harry I have to tell you…"

"…that you had an allergic reaction to one of your potions and you were not in your right mind?" Harry interrupted smoothly.

Hermione blinked, "Um, er…yes."

Harry couldn't help but grin his lop-sided grin, "How you said a lot of things you didn't really mean and now you're really worried about how I think of you? Oh and Tonks is going to tell me all this."

Hermione's eyes went wide at this, "Harry James Potter! Were you spying on us?"

Harry couldn't help but snicker, "I wasn't but the goblins don't see it as spying. While I'm sure I probably should have been listening in to what the Malfoys were saying but you are a lot more important to me."

Hermione looked cross for a moment before visibly deflating, "Honestly Harry! What am I going to do with you?"

"How about starting with passing me the pepper over there?" Harry asked as the meals they picked out earlier in the morning appeared on the charmed plates. Harry idly wondered if goblins used house elves or did they have human cooks working for them? For all he knew the food might have been catered using the Hogwarts elves. This thought made Harry frown. He carefully pulled out a small crystal from inside his robes and nonchalantly reached out as if he was going to take up his goblet but then changed his mind.

A quick glance showed the clear crystal was still clear. Constant Vigilance! Harry thought. He was thankful that Martin Creswell had lent him this back at the trial when they had gone to lunch. With Dumbledore kidnapping him like he had, Harry hadn't been able to give it back. Creswell had told him that while he doubted anyone would ever poison or taint the snacks and drinks available during the trial at the Ministry it wasn't wise to take chances. Harry glance around the room and notice a few people seemed to be doing something similar to their own food.

Hermione looked at him quizzically, "Harry?"

Harry looked her in the eye and made a slight motion with his head. Hermione's eyes widened but then she nodded. Later when they were alone would be time to discuss it.

Harry had barely tucked into his meal before Remus finally couldn't contain himself, "Harry, how on Earth did you get here? The Headmaster told you not to leave for your own safety! You put yourself at a terrible risk in coming here!"

Harry decided to play it cool. Tonks seemed to be an honest pawn of the Old Man so why burn bridges with Remus? "Yes the Headmaster told me to stay put. He also told me he'd have Order members ensure I didn't go anywhere either. While Privet Drive is no Azkaban, I was a prisoner all the same. I figured what better way to honor Sirius' memory than to break out of my prison?"

Remus gave Harry a sour look, "That's not funny Harry! Taking the Knight Bus is dangerous for you. Especially since the Death Eaters know you've taken it before! With the will reading public knowledge, you can bet the Death Eaters were watching for you today. I thought you had better sense than that!"

Harry frowned, "And I thought, _Professo__r_, that perhaps after all I've done that you might give me some credit occasionally. You assume I got here by the Knight Bus which is incorrect. I can assure you my trip here was safe and secure." Harry grinned nastily, "As I'm sure Kingsley Shacklebolt has already found out, I'd wager my Order guards didn't realize I was gone till Shacklebolt told them."

Hermione looked curious, "So how _did_ you get here, Harry?"

Remus cut him off, "That doesn't really matter, Hermione. The point is he shouldn't be here."

Harry found his temper rising. "Oh and why is that? I _am_ designated as Sirius' heir. It is my duty to be here. Of course I had to find this out on my own."

Remus looked uncomfortable, "Albus told you to stay put and you disobeyed. You are safe at Privet Drive."

As much as his temper was flaring, Harry's voice was cold as ice, "Yes the Headmaster did tell me to stay put and as I said, he was putting Order members on guard to enforce my stay in Little Whinging. He told me this right after he kidnapped me from the Wizengamot chambers. Right in front of my solicitor too! A solicitor who kept me from getting sent back to Azkaban and one I'm not sure has gotten paid for his service. Considering the Headmaster is _not _family, I am rather put out, to put it mildly, that he thinks he can make these decisions for me as if he were. So frankly, _Lupin_, I find your faith in the Headmaster disturbing."

Hermione suddenly snorted into her soup and looked quickly at Harry. Harry tried to look innocent, "Sorry, it was one of the movies Tonks and I watched on my birthday. I love the series. Sue me!"

Remus seemed to get even more agitated as Hermione actually giggled at Harry's comment. "I can't believe Tonks disobeyed Dumbledore as well! She was supposed to be there guarding you, not throwing you a party!"

Harry's temper flared again, "Well what else was she supposed to do for me on my birthday? Oh right, just sit there and watch me be lonely and miserable. I mean what else could I do but chores and brood over my godfather's death? Let me tell you, _Lupin_, that it was the best birthday of my life. We had a good time and it was nice to kick back with my family, my _real_ family that is. Now before you get your knickers in a twist, I would like to get some food into me." Harry pointedly turned away from the gaping werewolf and attacked his food with a bit more vigor than was merited.

Harry was thankful that Remus took the hint and ended up in a conversation with one of the reporters from one of the magical news outlets on the Continent. Hermione also gave him time to eat in peace even though Harry could feel Hermione was dying to talk to him. However there wasn't anything he wanted to talk to Hermione about that he wanted Lupin to hear since he couldn't be sure it wouldn't get told directly to the Old Man. So the two ended up making polite conversation. Listening to Hermione tell of her visits to France got Harry thinking about all the places he wanted to go when everything was finally settled...if he didn't die in the process that is.

After he had polished off his treacle tart, Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him. He noticed how a lot of the reporters seem to perk up as Hermione had taken his hand was he led her over to a secluded corner next to where the goblin guards were watching everyone carefully. Yet the squad barely gave them a glance.

Hermione cocked her head slightly towards the goblins. Her question was easy to read in her eyes. "Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said. "Director Ragnok has assured me that anything said in this room is safe. Not that the goblins aren't up to a little blackmail if needed but it usually isn't a sound business practice."

Hermione snorted, "That's not what I'm worried about, Harry. Unlike you, I don't sleep through Binns' class; I study other texts so I know all about how badly wizard-kind treats the goblins. I just don't want to set them off. They just seem a bit...eager for action."

Harry chuckled since he could almost see all the goblins trying not to smirk. "Yeah about that. Well my guide Griphook was telling me that these House contention hearings can often get a bit heated. Considering all the bad blood, I'm thinking the goblins are hoping someone breaks the Peace so they have an excuse to beat up some wizards." Both teens noticed how the goblins didn't try to hide their grins at this.

Hermione nodded, "I understand. Honestly Harry! I just don't understand wizards sometimes. House elves do so much for them and they are treated like vermin. The goblins are barely tolerated and yet they keep the magical economy from collapsing."

Harry shrugged, "Don't look at me. I learned a lot in the few days I was hanging out at my solicitor's office. It doesn't make sense to me either. However from what Martin Creswell told me, a lot of it is because so much of the power and galleons are so concentrated with the likes of Fudge and Malfoy that there is a lot of pressure for things not to change. He told me it's why people like you are so looked down on because you have the 'audacity' to challenge the established order."

Hermione frowned, "I wonder if your mum went through all of that? I mean she didn't start dating your dad till their Seventh Year, right? Makes me wonder if she was treated like I am."

Harry shrugged again, "I wouldn't bet against it. Of course when people aren't telling me how smart my mother was, they all talk about how pretty she was. I guess a pretty face can make up for a witch's blood status."

Hermione made a derisive snort. "Well it works in the Muggle world so why should we be surprised at it in the Magical world?" she huffed.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I know. Funny how after the Yule Ball people didn't seem to go on about your blood status as much. I mean you really did wow a lot of people." The look in Harry's eyes made sure Hermione knew he included himself in that group of impressed people.

Hermione's eyes widened at this. Her face turned thoughtful as she mulled this over.

The pair sat in silence for a moment and just watched the various people around the table. Finally Hermione spoke up, "Harry...did the Headmaster really take you away from your solicitor?"

Harry nodded, "Yup. Mr. Creswell was even talking about how it was illegal for Dumbledore to take me away even if he is my magical guardian. Didn't matter. He wandlessly summoned me and off we went to Surrey. Then he told me not to leave Privet Drive and he had Order guards posted to keep me there. Luckily for me my relatives went on Holiday so for the most part I've been on my own. Which is a good thing since I don't even have a wand to defend myself if my Uncle wanted to have a go at me."

"That's terrible! So how _did_ you get here Harry?" Hermione asked. Suddenly she looked suspicious, "You didn't do anything to your Order guard did you?"

Harry couldn't help but smirk considering he _**had**_ done something to his Order guard, but Tonks really hadn't been guarding him that day. "Don't worry Hermione, I didn't do any magic or bonk my guard over the head or something. Ask me no more questions and I won't tell you any lies." Harry chuckled at the sour look Hermione gave him over this.

"Hermione, I'm not trying to keep secrets but I know you really haven't had much training in occlumency so anything I tell you is open for the likes of Snape or the Headmaster to take right out of your memories." Harry said soothingly.

"Harry! The Headmaster wouldn't violate my privacy like that!" Hermione said hotly.

Harry gave her a grim look, "Don't be so sure. He's been trying to probe me since I threw Voldemort out of my mind. Given the fact he has kept me in illegal detention since my trial, I'm not going to bet my secrets on him not doing another illegal thing to get what he wants."

Hermione continued to glare at him for a moment before her face softened, "I guess you're right, Harry. Constant Vigilance."

Harry grinned, "That's my Hermione!" Harry gave her a brief hug. "You don't know how happy I am you aren't angry with me. Ron I can understand. Ginny I can understand considering she was possessed by Voldemort at one time and I can tell you from first-hand experience about how traumatizing that can be. You? I couldn't bear you turning against me when you and Sirius were the only ones to believe in my back in Fourth Year."

Hermione frowned a bit at the rise in chatter after Harry's hug, "Honestly Harry! We've been friends since our First Year and people seem to still find it newsworthy! As for my anger, I'm glad you forgave _me_. Potions or no, what I said wasn't nice."

Harry shrugged, "A lot was simply the truth. I've coasted for too long. If you hadn't kicked me in the knackers to form the D.A. I probably would have coasted through Fifth Year as well. However, I had a lot of time in Azkaban to mediate on my sins. I think you are going to be surprised at the new and improved Harry Potter." Harry fought to keep the smirk off his face. If Hermione only knew how 'new and improved' he really had become!

Hermione glanced up and down the table at all the family representatives who were busy talking and eating. "So do you have any idea how you're going to keep Draco from becoming Lord Malfoy-Black?"

Harry grimaced, "New and improved or not, I haven't the foggiest."

**XxXxX**

Director Ragnok looked up and down the table and spoke in a voice which sounded like it had gravel in it, "I have heard all arguments and at this stage I find no evidence to contradict the claim of Draco Hyperion Malfoy to the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Harry's wand hand twitched as he so wanted to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off Draco's face. To Harry it almost looked like he was going to start primping and preening at any moment. Harry was amazed that after all that in-breeding which supposed made the blood stronger, Draco was mere unworthy git expecting to be handed everything to him.

"However," Ragnok continued, "before the announcement can be made, by treaty requirements I call on any last disputes to this claim. I would remind all not to waste incipient Lord Malfoy-Black or Gringotts' time with spurious claims."

Ragnok again looked up and down the table and was met with silence and stoic faces. However as he reached for his gavel, Harry's mind suddenly made the connection to something which had been in the back of his mind all morning. He stood, "Director Ragnok, if I could be indulged for a moment given my upbringing has left me lacking in the protocols and ways of the great Houses."

"Give it up, Potter," Draco sneered. "I caught the Snitch this time. You need to accept it!"

Ragnok glared at the young blond which caused him to visibly stop whatever he was planning to follow up with. Ragnok turned back to Harry and waved the whispering crowd into silence. "As incipient head to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter as well as the heir of choice of the late Lord Black, you are within your rights to ask for time. You may speak."

Harry made a polite bow to the goblin. He gave a quick glance at Hermione who was looking at him with hope in her eyes. Harry took a deep breath, "Director Ragnok, it is my understanding it is by blood which is the ultimate test of who can claim a House. I was told, '…it will be the _blood_ which decides' which I understand to mean that Gringotts has ways to prove or disprove blood ties accurately."

Ragnok nodded, "This is true."

Harry nodded in return, "Then what I am asking for clarification is this. Draco Malfoy's connection by blood to Pollux Black is not in contention. It is a matter of public record and no one disputed it today. It is a fact. However there _**is**_ a dispute in that Draco Malfoy was not able to automatically become the new head of House Black. If blood decides and there is now doubt of the blood connection, then why are we here? Was this merely a time-wasting matter the goblins of Gringotts had to host due to treaty requirements?"

The elderly goblin looked for a brief moment as he might smile, "An astute question, Mr. Potter. I believe I see the thrust of your question. Firstly, you are quite correct; Mr. Malfoy should have been able to claim House Black the moment he turned 16 in June. The fact he was unable to may have an easily explainable reason. Since the late Lord Black fell through the Veil, his manner of death may be confusing the magicks of succession. Regardless of the why, the fact Mr. Malfoy could not assume the title of Lord Black has made it necessary for today's challenge hearing."

"So might it not be possible of a bastard child of either Sirius or Regulus Black existing which is blocking Mr. Malfoy claim?" Harry asked.

Ragnok spread his hands, "That is another possible reason. However by _custom_, those who are not present for a challenge cannot be counted."

Harry smiled, "You say 'by custom' Director. I take it then the goblins would prefer all avenues be explored before making their decision? I would expect it would keep any time and money wasting challenges later on. I would think if someone did not know their father was magical then how could they know to be here? I'm sure a competent solicitor could make much of that during a later challenge. I'm willing to wager this is so by treaty as well."

Gold-Master Zahav openly smirked at this while Ragnok managed a slight smile, "This is so."

Harry felt like he had found the answer, "So if the only thing holding us back is custom, then I declare as the designated heir of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black that I wish proof there is not another possible Black heir who might take precedence over Draco Malfoy who was not summoned to this hearing."

The table exploded into heated whispers which required Ragnok to bang his gavel to silence. "Very well Mr. Potter. By treaty requirements, this is a reasonable challenge to make. More so in that you are acting to fulfill the intent of your godfather's will rather than push your own claim." The elder goblin turned to Draco, "I call upon you to submit your blood for an inheritance test. This will show if there is indeed a potential challenger who is not here to make their claim."

Draco sneered and made to rise but he winced as his mother quickly reached out and tightly gripped his arm to keeping him seated. However before either could say a word, Umbridge was on her feet, "I protest! The inheritance test is proscribed by the Ministry. It cannot be used unless approved by the Wizengamot!" The toad-woman looked at Harry, "Even then it must first be submitted to the Ministry for review to ensure the Wizengamot's time isn't wasted with obviously spurious claims!"

While every goblin in the room seemed to bristle at her words, Ragnok seemed unfazed, "Under normal circumstances, Under-Secretary, this would be true. This challenge, however, is not considered a normal circumstance. By treaty, Gringotts is tasked to ensure the smooth and unchallenged change-over of power from late House head to heir. This was done at the request of the Houses to keep the Ministry from interfering in House business. Thus we can _and will_ administer this test."

Ragnok leaned forward and smiled in such a way that most of his teeth showed, "That is, of course, unless the Ministry wishes to violate the treaty. I would remind you this would break the Armistice of 1814 which would result in the resumption of hostilities between the Ministry and the Goblin Nation of the British Isles. So tell me, Under-Secretary, shall we as you humans say, 'cry havoc and unleash the dogs of war'?"

A look of unbridled hatred crossed Umbridge's face but she simply shook her head and sat down without another word. The room had gone deathly silent in the mean time.

Ragnok continued to smile, although showing less teeth, as he turned to the Malfoys, "Now back to business."

Before Draco could speak, his mother cut him off, "I protest! If there must be a test then I demand it come via Potter's blood. He has Black blood in him. He is the challenger so let it be his blood used for the test."

Harry frowned. Narcissa seemed to be inexplicably rattled about Draco having to give up his blood for the test. What could it mean and how might it be useful?

Ragnok shrugged but those closest to the goblin noticed the look of triumph which passed between him and Gold-Master Zahav. "Very well, Lady Malfoy. As you say, for this challenge, Mr. Potter's blood will suffice." Ragnok clapped his hand and two goblins appeared holding a blank parchment the size of a Muggle road-map. Griphook left his seat and motioned to Harry to follow him.

Harry made his way to where the goblins had laid the parchment down while Griphook pulled out his ceremonial dagger from his belt. Griphook took his left hand and with a surgical (and yet painless) swipe, slashed open his palm. The goblin then turned Harry's hand over so the blood began to drip onto the parchment. Harry was surprised to see the blood being absorbed similar to how ink had been sucked into Riddle's diary. Griphook let his hand bleed for a minute before offering him a small white crystal. The cut on Harry's palm healed up when he gripped it.

Director Ragnok and Gold-Master Zahav stood and watched over the parchment with Harry. After a bit, an elaborate chart began to emerge in red ink. It was a complex lineage chart made more so by the in-breeding of the Pureblood houses. After ten minutes or so, the parchment had not changed for over a minute. Director Ragnok pursued it, making little grunts and snorts as his finger traced various lines back and forth. However, Harry had already seen that there was no line from Regulus and only a dotted line labeled 'godfather' connecting Sirius to Harry.

With the goblins seemed interested in other parts of the parchment, Harry tried to think of any other way he could challenge Draco. If there wasn't a blood connection closer to Sirius than Draco, what kept the blond git from being able to claim House Black? If Walpurga Black's portrait was anything to go by, it would seem Draco would be welcomed with metaphorical open arms by the Black family magic.

As Harry frowned at this thought, his eyes drifted to some of the documents which had been laid out by the clerks earlier. On one was the crest of House Black. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw the motto of House Black below the crest and remembered the conversation he and Martin Creswell had had about Slytherin house. Suddenly the line from the real prophecy flashed before his mind's eye. '_Ancient Blood calls to Ancient Powers_' it had said. The Black motto spoke of _power forever_! Harry already knew he was the logical choice to be the one in the prophecy with the ancient blood. There might be a way to defeat Draco after all!

Director Ragnok looked up and announced, "While there has been some unexpected developments from this test, they do not affect our previous verdict. By blood, there is no one with the proper precedence over Draco Hyperion Malfoy to contest his claim."

In the silence, Draco's murmured, "Yes!" was clear to all. His mother turned and glowered at his lack of restraint.

Ragnok turned to Harry, "Do you you have any further evidence to contest this or do you forgo your claim?"

Harry locked eyes with Draco and his face fell into a cruel smile, "Yes Director Ragnok, I do. While I cannot disprove that the manner of my godfather's death may be interfering with your test, I believe I _can_ prove it is the magic of House Black itself which is keeping Draco Malfoy from becoming Lord Black."

The room once again became a nest of whispering. Harry could tell that the majority felt he was grasping at straws.

Director Ragnok, on the other hand, merely raised an eyebrow, "Indeed? Why is this?"

Harry drew himself up and once again looked Draco directly in the eye, "Director Ragnok, honored guests and members of the press. While I have been kept from learning much about magical culture, I recently had it explained to me about a basic concept of magic. This being a pure intent allows one to cast spells with more power. This concept was so important to my ancestors in House Black they made their motto, '_Semper Munditiae; P__erpetuum Potestatem. _Sadly, 'always pure' has become associated with blood purity. I, however, contend the reason Draco Malfoy is being held back from taking on the mantle of the Ancient and Noble House of Black is he is fundamentally impure. Thus I challenge him, my blood versus his to proove his intentions are pure so House Black can continue to be powerful forever."

The room exploded in a hubbub of babbling voices. Harry ignored them all and kept his eyes locked with Draco, matching his sneer with his tight smile of victory. Check and mate as Ron had too often said to him.

Director Ragnok banged his gavel repeatedly to bring the room back to order. "Mr. Potter, while this is a challenge you are within your rights to make, I warn you that if you fail in your test, your magics may be forfeitt if you are found unworthy."

Harry nodded, "I understand Director Ragnok. However, I am confident that _my_ intent is pure enough that even should my challenge fail, the magicks of House Black will recognize I enter into this with pure intent to safeguard the honor and reputation of House Black."

Director Ragnok smiled and nodded his head slightly, "Well said, young lord." The elderly goblin clapped his hands again. Two more goblins appeared with another blank parchement. The door from which Harry had come through earlier opened and a goblin woman came out. There was a general intake of breath at this. It was rare to see goblin females. In almost all cases those seen were priestesses or the goblin equivelent of sorceresses. This goblin looked to be the latter. She was carrying a plush purple pillow with an ancient tome on it. On top of the book was an ornate ring. Harry realized the book must be the Black family grimoire. He knew the ring was the Black signent ring

The various goblin clerks arranged the new blank parchment next to Harry's inheritance test. With a guttural incantation, the goblin witch levitated the tome and ring so that it rested on both parchments. With a nod to Director Ragnok, the witch left without saying a word.

The clerks backed away as Director Ragnok stood, "By the authority of Gringotts, I call this inheritance hearing to be closed. Should this challenge fail, it is the decision of Gringotts of London, in accordance to treaty with her most royal majesty Elizabeth the Second via the Ministry of Magic that Draco Hyperion Malfoy shall become the new head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Should the challenge succeed, then the as per the will of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black that his heir, Henry James Potter, shall take up the House. Let none challenge this decision henceforth!"

Director Ragnok motioned to one of the other clerks as well as Griphook. The other goblin clerk took out his own ceremonial dagger as he rounded the table towards Draco. Harry was surprised again to see Narcissa whispering heatedly with her son. It was obvious she didn't want him to take the test. As the goblin reached Draco, the blond wizard finally could be heard saying firmly, "No, mother, I will not let a half-blood mongrel like Potter keep me from my birthright!"

Draco violently pulled his arm out of his mother's desperate grip and stood. At a gesture from the goblin, Draco held out his palm to be cut as he sent a defiant look at Harry. A slight cough by Griphook brought Harry's attention to the goblin who again had is dagger out."

"Just your thumb, Mr. Potter. After I cut it, you must keep it to the parchment till the magicks decide. The test has been known to be painful. Pulling away will mean you fail your challenge." Griphook said quietly.

Harry nodded so Griphook slit his thumb carefully. Harry quickly put the bloodied thumb in the corner of the test as he watched Draco's own blood dripping onto his test parchment. After a minute Draco was directed to place his palm directly in a corner like Harry had done.

The room was silent. Even the reporters had stopped writing. All eyes were on the two teens who seemed locked in a staring contest. It became apparent quickly that both were feeling some sort of pain. As the minutes ticked away, this pain seemed to be increasing.

To Harry it felt as his blood was slowly coming to a boil in his body. However, while painful in a fundamental way, it still was nothing compared to being put under the Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort. So except for sweat beading upon his brow, Harry just gritted his teeth and concentrated on his love of Sirius in hopes the magicks of House Black would read his pure intent of keeping Draco from defiling the ancient and noble house.

Draco, it seemed to Harry, hadn't the same experience with pain as he had. Seven minutes into the test, as his own inheritence was blooming, Draco was fidgeting and biting his lip. It was obvious to all that the blond wizard was suffering much worse than Harry. At the nine minute mark, Draco was in obvious distress as his inheritance test seemed to have reach completion. Harry recognized the look of agony on Draco's face considering the amount of times he'd seen the same look in Quidditch games after a bludger-induced broken arm, leg or ribs. Harry couldn't help but begin to smile at Draco's pain.

Suddenly Draco let out a scream as he wrenched his right hand off the parchment. The suddenness of this was a bit surprising but what was unexpected was Draco immediately grabbing his left forearm. With another shriek, Draco began to violently rub his arm. A collectived gasp went up as a smokey image rose up out of his left arm like a ghost. Everyone recognized the symbol; it was the Dark Mark.

"That is why Draco Hyperion Malofy is unworthy of the Ancient and Noble House of Black!" Harry said in a loud voice which could be heard over the frantic whispers. All eyes turned towards Harry. "Draco is the son of a man who swore allegience to a madman and allowed himself to be branded like an animal. Lucius Malfoy passed this taint to his son. His blood is unworthy no matter how much he feels the 'purity' of his blood makes him superior." Harry said with heavy sarcasm.

Draco collapsed into a heap and at a gesture from Director Ragnok the two clerks which had brought in the second parchment carefully picked him up and carried him to the main door. The goblin stationed there gave Draco one of the phials which the wizard quickly took. The three then disappeared into the black flames.

While all eyes were on this, Harry found his own gaze drawn to Narcissa. While everyone had been watching Draco fall to the floor, Harry had seen Narcissa give a small cry of pain and quickly take off her wedding ring. To Harry's surprise she pocketed the ring and quickly rolled up the inheritance test. As she turned to follow her son after taking up the test and her purse, their eyes met. Harry and Narcissa share a moment of connection before she turned away and hurried after her son. As she downed the contents of her own phial and went through the flames, Harry could only wonder what was going on in her mind.

Harry turned at a tug on his arm to find Griphook holding out another white crystal, "For you...my Lord Black," the goblin said with a grin.

As Harry took the crystal it came crashing down upon him; he'd done it! He was now the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. A lord. A _rich_ lord. Harry's face broke into a evil grin. Dumbledore be damned! He would never set foot at Privet Drive ever again.

He was free!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: I'd like to thank all of you for putting up with this clichéd scene. I plotted this story (and _HP and the Rejected Path_) a long time ago in relation to how many fics I've read since that time. Sadly even I'm a bit sick of this sort of plot device. However we have two things at work here. One, authors like me all want to try their hand at a scene like this to see if we can do it better. Second, the scene becomes a cliché because so many use it. Why do they use it? Well like the plot device of love potions used on Harry & Hermione to make them like Ginny and Ron, it is a device which solves many questions. So the 'Reading of the Will' sets the stage for many things which enable more plot devices down the road. I also apologize in advance the next chapter will have info covered already in Chapter 5 of_ Rejected Path _and Chapter 3 of _Strike Like A Marauder_. There will be, however, a different spin on it. I may recycle a lot but I do try to make every iteration different and interesting as I can.

**Whoops! **For readers of my recent fic, _Strike Like A Marauder_, Gold-Master Zahav may seem a bit familiar. The reason is I wrote most of this chapter first before getting attacked by the story muse who would not leave me alone. Worse is I came up with Draco being humiliated by the inheritance test which now forces me to retell how Draco ended up a secret Rosier as he might be as alluded to in SLAM. Readers of that fic will also notice how I've really started to dislike a certain character after much reflection. Which one? Well…

**The Werewolf**: Yes he doesn't sparkle like a "vampire" but I am finding out that I do not like Remus Lupin as a character. Sirius had an excuse to stay away and even in fics (like this one) where Dumbledore interfered, Remus never seemed to try very hard to stay in contact with Harry. In fact in canon, Remus' most noticeable traits are feeling sorry for himself and running away from his responsibilities under the cover of "Oh woe is me; I am a werewolf!" I guess in a way he falls into the category of people who should have known better and stood up to Grandpa Twinkle-Eyes. That he didn't and wanted to run out on his pregnant wife says a lot to me.

**No sex, please; I'm British**: Adapted from the phenomenal fic _Silly Wand Waving_ (6613579) by **Horace Nihil**. Check it out! You'll be glad you did.

**Bonus Points**: _Severe_ geek kudos for those who can find the hidden Star Trek reference in this chapter!

**1694**: The Bank of England was created in 1694. Coincidence? =)~

**ADVANCED WARNING**: This fic will contain some M/M action as well as some other odd stuff done due to the vagaries of magic in future chapters. I do _**NOT**_consider this fic to be _slash_ nor am I having this M/M action just for the sake of having it. Nor will it be very common or graphically depicted. It will happen for reasons which will become clear as the story progresses. I bring this up now because I do _**NOT**_ want to have my review box cluttered up with people complaining about it. If you _**CANNOT**_ abide such things, than do everyone a favor and stop reading now and don't say anything. I find it _very odious_ that readers of fics (_especially_ Harry/Multi fics) seem to have no problem with F/F sex scenes but heaven forbid that there is even a _hint _of M/M action. I've already pointed out in both _Rejected Path_ and _Paging Dr. Bell_ that during puberty, there is a lot of same-gender sexual play going on mostly because if a person's magical aura is compatible with another, regardless of gender, there is a tendency to want to become closer with that person. This does not make the person a homosexual. This tendency carries on to adulthood although the weaker the magical aura's in question, the less it affects people. I point this out vis-à-vis Daphne and Tracey in _Ginny's In India Now_; neither witch is a lesbian but they have a great deal of attraction to each other due to their long friendship and compatible auras. So Harry will have some M/M contact although he himself is not gay because it helps drive the story I'm writing. There are reason for this (some already hinted at) especially since Harry's aura is seriously out of synch so witches and some wizards will be affected by it. So, if you cannot handle this, cannot skim through it than please bow out now and do so **QUIETLY! **Nobody (especially me) wants to read a review of you bitching and moaning about how "gross" it is or how I've ruined my own story. Besides I'll just have your review deleted anyway so save yourself the time in writing it. If this offends anybody; tough cookies. Besides, complaining about it is _**very**_ insulting to gays and lesbians and I don't like that either.

**Speaking of Offensive**: I hope no one thinks I'm being intentionally offensive with my house-elf speech. Maybe I'm being too sensitive but I do notice it is easy to fall into a sort of slave patois with '_de massa wantin' old Dobby bez wassen his clothes_' and that is definitely not my intent. If anything, I see it more like _LOLcat_ speech. However, I just wanted to bring it up because I've caught myself doing it and made changes to avoid the problem.


End file.
